Dreams
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Dreams. Sometimes they come true, others they're broken. A one-shot for Together Forever that got out of control. Includes little siblings for Santana. May write a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake up!" Santana groaned as she was brutally attacked by pillows, successfully pulling her out of her sleep. "Wake up Tana!"

"Go away!" she said, rolling over so that she was lying on her stomach. "Is, Mari, go away!" she yelled.

"But its time to wake up!" Isabel said. Santana sighed and yanked the pillow from the closest six year old. _"Tana!"_

_"Go. Away."_ Santana growled. She heard footsteps and knew her mother was entering her room.

"Santana Maria Lopez, time to get up." her mom said, leaning against the wall. Santana groaned again.

"I can't, Mom."

"Why not?" her mother questioned in a no nonsense tone.

"The little monsters are on top of me." the teenage Latina said. Her mother laughed.

"Isabel, Marisol, get off your sister." she said. The twins groaned.

"But you asked us to wake Tana up. We're just trying to help." Marisol said. Santana laughed harshly.

"Yea, hitting me with pillows. _Great_ wake up call, guys. Just get the hell off of me already." she said sarcastically. The twins slowly got off of her bed and she sat up to see her baby sisters looking like they were about to cry. "Wait, guys, come here."

"No." Isabel said. Marisol glared at her older sister.

"You were mean to us. We don't like you." she said, pulling her twin out of the room.

"Santana, that was _completely_ uncalled for. I should make you miss out on your date tonight." Santana instantly shook her head.

"No, Mom, please. Its my first date with Rachel. If I cancel on her, she'll think I'm skipping because I don't like her, but I really do. I really like her." she pleaded. Maria sighed.

"Fine. But only because its the first date and you do seem to really like this girl. She's all you've talked about for weeks." she said. Santana grinned. "But, you have to apologize to your sisters and you have to bring Rachel in tonight. She's picking you up, right?" Santana nodded. "Then bring her in. I still don't think its fair that your father has already met her."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, Rachel, wait up!" Santana called out, running after the diva. The two had been casually flirting with one another for awhile and Santana was finally ready to ask the smaller brunette out on a date._

_"What's up?" Rachel asked with a bright smile. Santana bit her lip as she shyly took the girl's hands in her own, pulling her off to the side._

_"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a date with me Saturday night? I know people generally go out on dates on Friday nights, but I have this thing with my family that I can't get out of." she said, leaning against the school building. Rachel blushed and nodded, stepping close to Santana._

_"I would love to go out on a date with you Saturday night." Santana grinned._

_"Awesome. That's... That's awesome. I can't wait." she said. Rachel giggled and nodded in agreement._

_"You ready, San?" Santana looked over to see her father standing near them. "You said that you needed a ride home, right?" he asked. Santana nodded._

_"Yea, thanks." she said, smiling. He looked at Rachel. "Rachel, this is my dad. Dad this is Rachel."_

_"Hi Dr. Lopez." the tiny brunette said with a smile._

_"Please, call me Carlos." he said, smiling warmly. She nodded hesitantly._

_"That may take awhile, I have to admit. My parents always taught me never to address adults by their first names." Carlos grinned._

_"A lady with manners and respect. I like that. You don't see that in a lot of teenagers today." he said._

_"I completely agree, sir. That's why I try to make sure mine are always on." the diva said, smiling up at Santana._

_"Are you two..." he trailed off. Santana blushed._

_"We're going out on a date Saturday." she explained. He nodded. _

_"Hopefully, I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you, Rachel." he said. The diva nodded enthusiastically._

_"Likewise, I'll see you tomorrow, Santana." she said, smiling at the Latina before walking off to her own car._

_END FLASHBACK_

"My car wouldn't start that day and he was picking me up after Glee Club practice." Santana said with an exasperated sigh. Maria laughed.

"I still want to meet her." Santana nodded.

"Okay, that's fine." she agreed, getting out of her bed. "I'll brush my teeth and my hair and then I'll go find the little monsters."

"Sounds good." Santana smiled and nodded, walking toward her en suite bathroom.

* * *

"Hey little girls, what's cracking?" she teased, holding back a laugh as she noticed them sitting angrily on their beds.

"Go away." Isabel said. Santana raised an eyebrow, tightened her ponytail and adjusted her black-rimmed glasses. "You're mean."

"Aw, Is... Do you really think that about your big sister?" Santana asked, leaning against their doorframe.

"Yea. I don't need _two_ sisters. I just need _one."_ Isabel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Well guess what? No matter what, I'm always gonna be your big sister." she explained, smirking as Isabel and Marisol frowned. "So why don't you just go ahead and talk to me."

"You were mean to us. We just wanted some attention from you." Marisol said. Santana bit her lip.

"All you talk about is Rachel now." Isabel added on. Santana sat down on Marisol's bed.

"Is, come here." she said softly. The younger twin hopped over and immediately clung to her big sister as she hugged them. "I know that I've been a little... _obsessive_ with my talking about Rachel lately. Its just, when you really like a person you want to talk about them to people."

"Do you talk about us to people?" Marisol asked, trying to dry the tear stains on Santana's t-shirt . Santana grinned.

"All the time." she said, hugging her baby sisters. They grinned. "Look, I'll make it up to you. Today, after I put some make up on, we'll go spend the entire day together. I'll even take you guys out to lunch at your favorite restaraunt, that pizza game arcade place." They cheered. "And afterward, you guys can help me get ready for my date with Rachel. I'll even let you guys be the ones to open the door when she comes to pick me up. How does that sound?"

"Good." they said, smiling.

"Awesome. I'll go get ready. You guys get ready." the teenager said, standing up and going into her room.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marisol asked from the backseat. Santana grinned into the rearview mirror.

"I know how much you two love the mall." she said. They cheered. "Then you guys can choose what we do after lunch. You both have to agree though. We can go to the laser tag, bowling alley, arcade, and indoor mini-golf place or we can just go see a movie. It doesn't matter to me."

"Are we gonna get to watch you buy clothes?" Isabel asked. Santana laughed.

"If that's really what you two weirdos want to do." she said, pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot. "Come on, monsters. Let's get going." she said, opening up one of the back doors for her. "If we're shopping for me, then we're gonna buy me a new outfit for my date tonight."

"Are you gonna ask Rachel to be your girlfriend?" Isabel asked as they entered the mall and headed toward Santana's favorite store. The older Lopez sister smiled softly.

"That's sort of the plan, Is. You two stay close to me." she said. Marisol got a evil look in her eyes. "No. Marisol, don't."

"Catch me, Tana!" Santana groaned and ran after the devious twin. "Can't catch me, Tana!"

"You little brat." the teenager growled, reaching out and grabbing the six year old and swinging her around. "Don't do that again." she said, tickling the child. "Yea, not so happy that I caught you huh?"

"Does this one belong to you too?" Santana looked over, remembering Isabel.

"Thank you so mu... Hi." she said, suddenly shy. Rachel smiled shyly.

"Hey." she said, waving. Santana blushed, looking down. Marisol and Isabel shared a look before poking Santana in each of her legs.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Who's that?" Marisol asked.

"Yea who's that?" Isabel asked. Santana smiled.

"That's Rachel. Rachel, these are my six year old sisters, Isabel and Marisol." she said. Rachel smiled down at the twins.

"Tana really likes you."

"_Really_ likes you." Isabel confirmed. Santana's eyes widened.

"Okay! That's enough of that. Why don't you two just... go sit on that bench." The girls scowled at their sister and walked away. "We're spending the day together."

"That's really sweet. I didn't know you had sisters." Rachel said.

"Not that many people do. I don't hide it, but they're so young that our paths don't really cross when I'm out with people." Santana said. Rachel nodded with a smile. "I'm really excited for our date tonight." the Latina whispered, stepping closer to Rachel with a smile on her face.

"So am I." the diva said, grabbing Santana's hand. "But... Go spend the day with your sisters. I'll pick you up at seven." Santana grinned.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight." she said. Rachel nodded with a blush.

"Tonight." she whispered, biting her lip shyly. Santana leaned in, kissed Rachel's cheek, and stepped away.

"Where'd they go?" she asked, looking for her sisters.

"Candy store." Rachel said, smiling as she walked away. Santana grinned and walked toward the candy store.

"Sup Q?" she asked, leaning against the counter. Quinn, who worked at the store, chuckled.

"The twins' energy level." Santana groaned, but smiled at her friend anyway. "You okay? You've got a goofy Finn smile and... Wait. This is about Rachel, isn't it?"

"Yep." Santana said, biting her lip.

"Big date tonight, right?" Santana nodded.

"I'm officially in love with that girl." she said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She's not even your girlfriend yet." she reminded the Latina. Santana nodded.

"I plan on fixing that tonight." she siad. Quinn grinned. "But... She met the twins and as soon as she heard that we're spending the day together, she immediately left, telling me to focus on my sisters."

"Damn. I know how important that is to you." the blonde said. Santana nodded. "I'm really happy for you, S."

"Thanks, Q." Santana said. Quinn smiled. "Okay. We've got shopping to do. Is, Mari, let's go."

"Bye Quinn!" they chanted. She smiled and waved.

"Bye!" she said. Santana waved. "Later, S."

"Later, Q."

* * *

"Wow, Marisol, that's a lot of food." Santana said as her tiny sister carefully made her way over to their table. They were in the kids room where the restaraunt had two large screens, one showing Disney Channel and one showing Nickelodeon, currently sitting in the Disney side.

"I can eat it all." Marisol promised.

"I'm not questioning that. I'm questioning whether or not you can keep it all _down._" Santana said, grabbing about half of what was on her sister's plate and splitting it between herself and Isabel.

"But Tana!" the girl protested. Santana smirked and took a bite of one of the pieces of pizza on her plate before sending her sister an air kiss. "You're mean!"

"That's what they tell me." Santana replied, drinking her water. "Hurry up and eat if you want to play games." They nodded and finished eating before leading their big sister to the huge arcade. "Something tells me we're not going to need to do anything else after this."

"How long can we stay?" Isabel asked, looking up at her sister. Santana smiled, looked at her phone, and crouched down to the younger twin.

"Its twelve thirty now. As long as we're home by five or five thirty, we'll be good. Okay?" she said, brushing some hair out of her sister's face.

"Okay! Let's go get tokens for games!" she said, rushing after her twin.

"Those children are fucking lucky we're rich." Santana muttered under her breath as she walked after her little sisters. "Okay look. I've got a set amount for each of you. Once you go over it, that's it. We're done. No arguments."

"Okay." they said. Santana smiled, bought three game cards with even amounts of money on them and allowed her sisters to pull her around the arcade.

* * *

"Okay, little ones, are you tired yet?" Santana asked as they pulled into their drive way later that evening. No response was heard, so she turned around to see the twins sleeping. "Oh darn. Now who am I going to get to help me get ready for my date with Rachel?" she wondered loudly. As if she said a magic word, both sets of eyes immediately opened.

"We can help! We can help!" Santana grinned and turned off the car before getting out and helping her sisters into the house. "Mommy, guess what?"

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come back. Its almost dinner." Maria said, walking into the hallway. "Did you have fun?"

"Yea! We got to meet Rachel!" Marisol said. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Am I the only one in this family who hasn't met her?" she questioned. Santana rolled her eyes.

"We ran into her at the mall and they wanted to know who she was. It wasn't that big of a deal." she explained, going up to her room. "Monsters, are you coming? I's needs to be gettin' ready now!" The girls squealed and ran after their big sister. "Okay. Here's how this is gonna go down. I'm gonna give you options of what I'm thinking about wearing and you get to choose from those options. However, if your options clash and look completely awful together, I get to overule. Also, you get no say on shoes, make up, or jewelry. Sound good?" They nodded. "Awesome. Now, go downstairs and eat dinner while I take a shower."

"Okay!" they squealed, running downstairs and leaving Santana smiling to herself. Just as she was about to head to her shower, she heard her phone ringing and reached over.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel **

Santana took a moment to smile before quickly answering the call. "Hello?"

_"Hey!"_

"Hey Rach. What's up?" the Latina asked, getting her shower stuff ready.

_"I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for tonight before I began getting ready. I wans't sure if something came up and your parents needed you to babysit your sisters or anything like that."_

"Rachel, Rachel, calm down. Its all good. We're still on for tonight. My parents have known about this since the day we made these plans. They know that tonight is not the night to suddenly need a babysitter." Santana said, chuckling at the adorableness that was Rachel Berry. She could hear a sigh of relief.

_"Good."_

"But, just so you know, my mom wants to meet you. She got jealous when she found out my dad and sisters had all met you and she hadn't." Santana warned. Rachel chuckled.

_"That's quite all right."_

"Awesome. I gotta go ready. Gotta look hot for my date, ya know?" Santana joked, laughing along with Rachel.

_"I'll see you in a little bit."_

"Bye." Santana said, smiling as she hung up the phone and headed to the shower.

* * *

"All right monsters. Before you I have set out two options for each category." Santana said in fake seriousness as she stood in front of her sisters in black Nike running shorts, a Cheerios t-shirt, and her black-rimmed glasses on her face. She'd put her contacts back in when she did her make up. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find the perfect outfit for your incredibly gorgeous big sister to wear on her date. Just know that in case of a disagreement, I will be the final judge."

"Okay!" the twins said. Santana grinned.

"Okay. First up, jeans." she said, holding up a pair in each hand. Marisol and Isabel pointed at the same ones. "Easy enough. Jacket?" Again, the twins agreed on the same jacket. "Awesome. Now shirts-"

"I like the red one."

"I like the blue one." Santana sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Okay, let me look." she said, holding the shirts out in front of her. "Mmm... Mari, I'm gonna have to go with the blue one tonight. I promise to wear the red one on my next date with Rachel, okay?"

"But what if there isn't one?" the girl innocently asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me. If things go my way, which they usually do, there will be _several_ more dates with Rachel." she promised. Marisol grinned and nodded. "Awesome. I'm gonna go get dressed real quick. Let me put on a movie for you guys." the older sister said, putting on some animated movie before heading into her bathroom. As soon as she was done, she went back out and did her make up and put on her jewlery before finding her favorite pair of boots and slipping them on. Just as she was putting on her lip gloss, she saw a pair of headlights through her window and looked toward her sisters. "You guys better hurry if you want to beat Mom to the door."

"Okay!" they said.

"Wait! Tell me how I look!" she said, causing them to turn around.

"Good." Santana grinned and leaned forward, playfully kissing both of her sister repeatedly.

"Tana, you're gonna make us miss her!" Isabel squealed.

"All right, go!" she said, releasing them. They immediately ran downstairs.

"Mommy don't open the door! Tana promised that we could open the door for Rachel!"

"Okay, okay!" Maria said, holding her hands up in surrender, though she remained behind her youngest daughters in the case that it wasn't Rachel at the door.

"Rachel!" Isabel squealed. A small brunette smiled brightly.

"Hey!" she said, hugging the twins.

"Hello, Rachel. I'm Santana's mother." Maria said kindly, smiling at the girl. Rachel immediately stood up.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez. I'm Rachel Berry."

"Please call me Maria." Rachel smiled.

"It may take me awhile, simply because of how I was raised." she explained. Maria smiled.

"Well, I would never ask you to go against what your parents taught you."

"I would." Carlos said, entering the hallway.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Lopez." Rachel said, smiling.

"Rachel..."

"Carlos, leave her alone. She's being polite and she's following what her parents taught her, which is a good thing." Maria scolded. Carlos grinned.

"Eventually, she'll crack." he said mischieviously. Rachel laughed along with the adults. "Girls, go get your sister."

"I'm already here." Everyone looked over to see Santana standing behind them. "Hey Rach." she said with a big smile.

"You look amazing, Santana." Rachel said, smiling.

"You do too. Ready to go?"

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez, and great to see you again, Dr. Lopez. I promise to work on it." she said. The adults smiled. "I'll see you two later as well, okay?" she said to the twins.

"You're gonna come back, right?" Isabel asked.

"Of course." she promised before being pulled out of the house by Santana.

* * *

"So tell me all about your sisters." Rachel said as they waited for their food at Breadstix. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I thought tonight was about us." she said carefully. Rachel smiled.

"It is. It is. I just... This part of your life is new to me. Its only natural that I have questions." she said. Santana smiled.

"You _are_ Rachel Berry. Okay... Well, they're six. Marisol, the oldest, she's more outgoing than Isabel. They care a lot about each other though. Basically, they're my world. I honestly do not know what I would do without them." she said.

"That's really sweet. I can tell you care a lot about them." Rachel said softly. Santana nodded, sipping her water. "I wish I had siblings. I mean, technically I have Beth, but well... I don't really keep in contact with Shelby."

"Yea, how did you handle that whole having her work at McKinley thing?" Santana asked gently. Rachel shrugged.

"It was difficult at first, but I got to the point where I could just ignore her." she said. Santana nodded.

"I always thought what she did was really bitchy. You didn't deserve that." she said softly. Rachel smiled and grabbed Santana's hand. "You wanted to hear about the twins, though, right?"

"Definitely." Rachel said, shooting her a grateful smile. They continued to talk as they ate their meals, happily enjoying each other's company. "This has been really fun, Santana." Rachel said, smiling softly.

"I agree... We should do this again... And again... And again." Santana said with a playful smile as she signed the receipt. Rachel blushed and looked away. "I'm... What I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel looked back over at the Latina.

"Of course." she said as they stood up. Santana grinned and kissed the diva.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" she whispered. Rachel smiled and nodded, allowing her girlfriend to pull her out of the restaraunt and lead her to her car. "So what's next? Movie?"

"We could just go for a walk." Rachel suggested. Santana smiled softly.

"Sounds great." she said, redirecting their path to take them to the park that was right next to Breadstix. "So... You've got me all alone in a dark park, Berry. Now's your chance to do _whatever_ you want." she teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Santana's hand. "Wow... You're pretty tame, aren't you?"

"Shut up. I just want to be alone with you."

"I can respect that. Just know that you _can_ kiss me if you want." Santana teased, leaning in close. Suddenly, Rachel whipped around and kissed the Latina.

"I can, can I?" she asked softly. Santana nodded slowly. "Good to know."

* * *

"I had an amazing time tonight." Santana said as they walked up to her house. Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend and nodded her agreement.

"So did I." she said, leaning into the Latina. Santana smiled softly and kissed the diva. "You better get inside. I'll be amazed if your parents were able to get those two to bed." Santana looked over to see two small figures peering out of the window.

"If those two want any chance of hearing anything about tonight or even their nightly story from their big sister, they better be in bed when I get up there." she said loudly, smirking as the figures instantly ran away. "That's what I thought." she muttered triumphantly. Rachel giggled.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Santana nodded, smiling softly.

"Sounds great." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend sweetly. "I can't wait to announce our relationship in Glee on Monday."

"Neither can I. I should go though. My, uh... My dads are probably waiting." Rachel said awkwardly, smiling as she walked toward her car. Santana smiled, walked into her house, said goodnight to her parents, and walked upstairs.

"I can think of two little monsters who better be in their beds in about five seconds." she announced loudly before poking her head into their bedroom to see her sisters under their covers. "Oh good. You're still up." she said, faking surprise.

"Did you ask her?" Marisol asked. Santana raised an eyebrow, picked Isabel up out of her bed and sat down on Marisol's bed, holding both twins in her lap.

"Yes, I asked Rachel to be my girlfriend." Santana answered. The twins looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"Well?" Isabel asked.

"Well what?" Santana teased. Both girls sighed.

"What'd she say?" Santana smiled.

"Oh, you want to know what she said. Well, I didn't know that. All you asked was if I asked her." she said. They rolled their eyes. "She said yes, monsters." she whispered in their ears.

"Yay!" they squealed. Maria poked her head in.

"Santana, you got them even more riled up!" Santana smiled sheepishly at her mother.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Rachel is Tana's girlfriend!" Isabel announced. Maria smiled.

"Good job, _mija_. Now you two, get to bed." she said, looking at the twins. Santana smiled and grabbed the book she'd been reading them.

"I'll read one chapter, okay? Then you really do have to go to bed, because its getting really late."

* * *

Santana smiled as she rang her girlfriend's doorbell. "Hey Rach!"

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, peering back into her house nervously. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel, what's going on?" she asked, immediately suspicious. Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing. You just... You should go home."

"Why?" Santana asked, hurt. Rachel shrugged. "Rachel, I came to meet your dads. Are they home?"

"No." Rachel whispered.

"Oh... okay... I'll come back then?"

"You can't! They're never here." Rachel yelled, pulling her girlfriend into her house before crying. "They left when I was twelve. I've been raising myself!"

"Wait, what? But you always talk about your dads." Santana said, completely confused.

"Its all an act. I hate my dads for leaving me like this. Your house... Your house is a home. Mine is just a temporary living space until I leave Lima." Rachel whispered, biting her lip. Santana pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." she whispered, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you know what it feels like to have not one, but three parents abandon you?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head. "Its sucks. I try so hard and I get involved in so many things not only to take my mind off of the pain, but so that one day when I'm famous and successful they'll have to look at all the pictures of me plastered in the magazines that they put in the checkout lines in grocery stores or see advertisements for my latest movie or whatever wherever they go. I want it to hurt them. I mean, yes its always been my dream, even when they were here, but now it will just be a bonus to the fact that I will get to silently rub it in their faces that I still made it without them. Is that awful?" the diva asked.

"No. Its a completely relevant and realistic reaction. I understand exactly where you're coming from with this, Rachel. You're hurt and angry and confused. I promise that I will help you get through this, okay? I promise." the Latina whispered. Rachel nodded, holding onto her girlfriend. "I promise." she whispered.

* * *

_"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're staying alive, staying alive." Rachel sang as she walked up behind her girlfriend, hugging the Latina from behind._

_"I'm not a brother." Santana said, chuckling as she turned around in her girlfriend's arms._

_"But you are a mother." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled at the thought of her three and a half year old son, Matthew. She had him right before she moved to Lima and even though she was in Glee and on the Cheerios, that boy was truly the best part of her day._

_"Speaking of which, he's coming to glee today." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "My mom has to work late, so she's dropping him off soon."_

_"You know I love Matty. And he's gonna be so proud of his mom." Rachel said, kissing Santana._

_"Mommy!" Santana grinned as she looked up to see her mom walking toward the pair while carrying an excited Matthew._

_"Hi baby." she said, taking the small boy into her arms and hugging him. "Thanks, Mom."_

_"I'm sorry I can't watch him." Mrs. Lopez said. Santana chuckled._

_"Mom, its fine. Really, it is." she said, kissing her son's head. Matthew grabbed his mother's face and kissed her cheek. "Thank you baby."_

_"I have to go. See you tonight." Mrs. Lopez said, hurrying off. Matthew waved at his grandmother before looking at his mom._

_"Matthew, say hi to Rachel." Santana said softly. The boy looked over at the diva and smiled._

_"Rachie!" he squealed, reaching out for the diva, who happily took him._

_"Hi Matthew." she said, hugging the boy._

_"Rae, let's get him to the choir room." Santana suggested. Rachel nodded and the three walked to the choir room. "Hey Matt, want to see something?" Santana asked, taking him back in her arms. The boy nodded quickly and she walked over to where the suits from disco week were. "See that white suit?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Mommy won that." she whispered in his ear. He gaped up at her._

_"How?" sh_

_"By singing baby." she said, tickling him. He giggled furiously. "You gonna be a singer like Mommy someday?" she asked._

_"Yea!" Santana grinned and went to sit down. "Rachie, guess what?"_

_"What?" the diva asked, smiling up at the boy._

_"I'm gonna sing like Mommy." he said proudly. She grinned and hugged the boy._

_"You're gonna be so talented, Matty." she whispered to him. He grinned. "Now-"_

"Aaaah!" Santana yelled, waking up from her nightmare. She glanced at her clock to see that it was close to twelve thirty. "Screw it." she whispered, grabbing her phone.

**Calling **

**Rachel **

_"Hello?"_ a groggy voice said.

"Rach?"

_"San?"_

"Hey, sorry to wake you up so late." she apologized.

_"Its okay. You must have a good reason for just calling me up at at twelve thirty."_

"I do... I had a nightmare. I haven't had one of those in years." she whispered.

_"Oh San... Are you okay?" _

"I guess." she said.

_"What was it about?"_

"I had a son. We were still in high school and I had a son." she whispered. Rachel gasped.

_"It was just a dream, sweetheart."_

"I know... I'm sorry to wake you up."

_"Never apologize fo needing me."_ Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." she said.

_"Good night."_

* * *

"Did you get any more sleep?" Rachel asked. They hadn't seen each other all day and Rachel had been worried about her girlfriend.

"Yea, I got some sleep. Finally." Santana said, hugging her girlfriend tightly. "Thanks for being there for me last night."

"Of course. That's my job." Rachel said, kissing the Latina. As soon as rehearsal started, Rachel pulled Santana up to the front of the room. "Santana and I have an announcement to make. We are officially dating."

"Finally!" Quinn said, clapping and cheering along with everyone else. Santana and Rachel grinned.

"We are so glad that you all support us." Rachel said, hugging her girlfriend.

"Seriously, guys. It means a lot to us." Santana agreed, smiling at their friends.

"We're just glad that you guys finally decided to make it official. We were tired of having to pretend that nothing was going on between you two." Kurt admitted. Mercedes nodded her agreement.

"You two were really bad at keeping your own secret." she admitted. Santana chuckled.

"What can I say? I wants my mack when I wants it." she teased, kissing Rachel's cheek playfully.

"Santana, stop that. We have to rehearse now." Rachel scolded, sitting back down.

"Of course, babe." Santana said, following her girlfriend's actions.

* * *

_Rachel turned around as she heard her name being called and saw her girlfriend rolling up to her. "Hi..." she said carefully, not sure if Santana would be in a good mood or not._

_"Sup gorgeous? From this angle, you look really tall." Santana teased. Rachel let out a breathy laugh. "Hop on, I want to talk." the Latina said, wheeling off when Rachel was in her lap._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Where do all the gleeks go when they need a heart to heart? We're going to the choir room." Santana said, entering the room._

_"Heart to heart? What about?"_

_"We haven't really talked since my accident. Not about anything important." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip. "This isn't forever, Rachel. I'm going to walk again."_

_"But what if you don't? It doesn't matter to me, I'll love you no matter what, but I know how much it matters to you." the diva whispered. Santana sighed._

_"The doctor said it wasn't permanent. He said I'd be walking by Nationals. I will be dancing with you on the stage." she promised._

_"But what if-"_

_"Enough with the what ifs! I believe I will. Why can't you?" Rachel looked away._

_"Artie and I, we were friends when we were younger. After his accident, he was so sure he would walk again. I believed he would too. But he never did. Seeing him so upset broke my heart. That, combined with the disappointment I felt because my own dreams were trashed, nearly broke me. I couldn't handle seeing his heart break, so I stopped hanging out with him a much until I was practically alienating myself from him. I felt terrible, all I did was write a note explaining why I couldn't be friends with him anymore. I do not want you to go through that type of pain, Santana." she said. Santana bit her lip._

_"I... Rach, I didn't know that you and Artie were friends." she whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I'm so sorry."_

_"I was so scared when I heard that you were going to be in a wheelchair, because I know how much your freedom and cheerleading matter to you." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "I'm so glad that Artie and I are reconnecting, but I don't want you to go through what he did."_

_..._

_"Abrams!" Santana called out, wheeling up to Artie. "How come you never told me that you and my girl used to be friends?"_

_"I wasn't aware it mattered." he said. Santana glared. "Yea, Rach and I were friends. And we're starting to reconnect again. What does it matter?"_

_"She's been freaking out ever since my accident and now I know why." Santana said. Artie nodded. "Can you talk to her? I've been working on walking... Just... Just keep her sane until I'm ready, okay?"_

_..._

_"Artie, I'm glad that you want to sing a duet together, but-"_

_"No buts. I already asked Santana if it would interfere with her physical therapy and she said it was cool." Artie said. Rachel sighed._

_"Okay." she said._

_..._

_"Go get Rachel. Now." Santana said._

_"I'm here. What's wrong?" the diva asked, standing in front of her girlfriend._

_"I am so tired of you being taller than me." Santana said, using the piano to pull herself up before holding onto her girlfriend. "I'm working on it, Rae. I told you, I'm going to walk again. I need you to help me. Help me take my first steps."_

_"Santana." Rachel whispered. The Latina smiled through her tears as Rachel helped her walk. "You're walking."_

_"I'm walking." Santana whispered._

_..._

_"So... Do you miss having to lean up to kiss me?" Santana said. Rachel nodded without turning around._

_"I actually do, to be honest." she said, knowing that things were getting better with Santana's progress._

_"Have no fear, tall... ish Santana is here!" the Latina teased, turning the diva around._

_"God, you're walking by yourself!" Rachel squealed, kissing her girlfriend. Santana laughed and hugged Rachel. "By the way, you're such a dork." she teased. Santana shrugged._

_"I've decided to just embrace it." she said, grabbing Rachel's hand. "Let me walk you to class."_

_"Please do." Rachel said, kissing the Latina before walking off._

"Aaaaah! Why does this keep happening to me?" Santana yelled, sighing in frustration before picking up her phone.

**Calling**

**Rachel**

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, I'm sorry." Santana whispered.

_"I told you. Don't be sorry. What was it this time?"_

"I was temporarily paralyzed and then I started walking again." Santana explained.

_"At least that has a positive spin on it."_ Rachel said, trying to be optimistic. Santana sighed as her bedroom door opened to see the twins standing there together. Raising an eyebrow, Santana waved them in.

"Yea... I'm gonna try to get back to sleep. See you tomorrow. Thanks for this."

_"Of course, baby. I hope it gets better."_ Rachel said, hanging up.

"What are you two doing up?" Santana asked as the twins climbed into her bed.

"We heard you scream. We wanted to make sure that you were okay." Marisol explained. Santana felt her heart melt.

"I'm okay, monsters. Thank you for checking on me though. It really means a lot to me." she said, hugging them close.

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" Isabel asked. Santana nodded.

"This weekend, if Rachel is free, we're gonna all spend the day together." she promised them before falling asleep.

* * *

"Santana?"

"Just a sec." the Latina called out, putting the bar back in it's spot and sitting up. "Hey." she said, smiling as her girlfriend fully entered the Cheerios weight room.

"Hi." Rachel said, walking over to the cheerleader. "For some reason, I find your gray Cheerios t-shirt and black shorts to be incredibly sexy." the diva said, kissing Santana.

"It's cause I'm Santana Lopez and can make anything look good." the Latina said, taking in her girlfriend's jeans, tank top, and flip flops. "Why are you in McKinley wearing something other than your school outfit?"

"Because it's seven thirty. I'm almost positive nobody else is here anymore." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"It's that late?" Rachel nodded. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Luckily, its Friday and you have the weekend off." her girlfriend assured her. Santana smiled gratefully.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Your mom called and asked if I knew where you were and then Brittany told me you were here." Rachel explained. Santana nodded. "Why are you still here?" the diva asked. Santana shrugged.

"Wanted to work out. Get rid of some anger." she said, smiling sheepishly up at Rachel. The diva wrapped her arms around her still-sitting girlfriend's shoulders and kissed her sweaty temple.

"Aw… poor baby. Does Sanny want to talk to Rachie about it?" she teased halfheartedly. Santana glared up at her girlfriend playfully and nodded.

"Sue told me that if I didn't lose enough weight, I'd be back down at the bottom of the pyramid. As a senior. As head cheerleader. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" Santana asked. Rachel growled.

"You don't need to lose any weight." she said. Santana shrugged.

"Sue says I do."

"Well, I say you don't." Rachel said, sitting on her girlfriend's lap. Santana smiled softly. They'd been together a week and Santana was officially the happiest she'd ever been. "You're perfect."

"Thank you." Santana whispered.

"Tell me the other reason you're in here." Rachel prodded gently. Santana sighed.

"Its just... I keep thinking about how your dads could abandon someone like you and it just makes me so fucking angry! Like, you're so amazing, yet the will never know that because they couldn't stick around long enough to find out. The only productive way to get rid of that anger was to lift weights. I… I think that may be where my weird dreams have been coming from. My anger toward your fathers." she explained. Rachel smiled softly. "But enough talking." the Latina said, kissing her girlfriend softly before moving to lay on her on the bench. "You're so fucking perfect." she breathed against her girlfriend's lips.

"So are you." Rachel whispered, kissing back. Santana smiled softly. "Wait. I want to let you finish." she said, pushing Santana away and moving to sit down.

"Do not sit there!" Santana yelled. Rachel jumped away from the bench.

"Why not?"

"Karofsky got staph from that bench. Nobody uses it anymore." she explained. Rachel made a repulsed face. 'I'm done. We can go."

"If you insist." Rachel said, leading the way out of the weight room.

* * *

"Why is Rachel talking to Jesse?" Quinn asked. Santana looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow.

"No idea whatsoever. But I'm gonna find out."

"San, be nice to him."

"I'm always nice." she called out over her shoulder, walking over to her girlfriend. "Is everything okay?" she asked, looking at Rachel, who smiled up.

"Everything is perfect." Santana smiled back at her girlfriend. "Jesse, you remember Santana, right?"

"She's pretty hard to forget, especially when she's physically harmed you."

"Don't mess with Rachel and we wouldn't have had an issue." Santana said, accenting it with a shrug. Rachel gave an amused smile before walking off. "What's your angle?"

"Angle?" Jesse repeated. Santana nodded.

"Are you trying to get her back?" she asked. He shook his head.

"That's not it at all. I see how happy she is just from the way she was talking about you earlier." he said. She nodded warily. "Congratulations... Just take care of her, okay?"

"I will." she promised, walking off to find her girlfriend.

"Is everything good?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Everything's great. Come on, we have a date with a couple of twins." she said, leading the way to her car.

* * *

**A/N:... I have no explanation for how long this one turned out exept for the fact that for the first time in a very long time I had an extended amount of time to be able to write freely. This chapter took many turns that I was not expecting and did not have in mind when initially writing this, but I think it turned out pretty well. I had a freakishly long debate (probably longer than necessary) about whether or not to put this as a chpater in _Together Forever_, but instead decided to make it a separate one-shot in the off chance that I do decided to write a sequel. Just keep in mind that if you get one sequel it will be very long, but if you get more than one, they will be shorter. You'll be able to tell by the length of the next chapter, should there be one, but you never know. Even if I write a long second chapter, I may end up writing a third. It is summer break, after all!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So did you guys have fun with Rachel tonight?" Maria asked as Santana and the twins entered the house after a night of hanging out with Rachel. Santana had what had become some sort of a permanent smile on her face, while the six year olds could barely keep their eyes open while they leaned against their older sister for support. Santana smiled, grabbing onto their hands so that they didn't fall down.

"Yea, we did." she said, picking up a tired Isabel, but keeping her hold on Marisol so that the little girl didn't feel left out. Maria smiled as Isabel rested her tred little head on her big sister's comforting shoulder. "This little one had so much fun that she's about to fall asleep. Mari is probably not very far away either." the teenager explained.

"Okay. Do you want me to help you put them to bed? I know that's your special thing with them, but you can't carry two six year olds." Maria said. Santana smiled at her mom.

"That sounds like a good idea." she said. Maria nodded and picked up her oldest twin. "I don't think we're going to get a story in tonight anyway." she wondered aloud, smiling at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Probably not. How about after we get them to bed, you change into your pajamas and then you can tell me about your date with Rachel." Maria suggested. Santana smiled and nodded before going upstairs.

"Where are we going Tana?" Isabel asked sleepily. Santana kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Is. Mommy and I are putting you and Mari to bed." she explained.

"Story?" the tired girl questioned. Santana chuckled, shaking her head.

"Not tonight, Monster. You just need to go straight to sleep, okay?" she said. Isabel nodded, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. "Wow, they really are tired." she whispered to her mom. Maria nodded, smiling, putting Marisol in her bed. "Good night Monster." Santana whispered, tucking her sister into her own bed. She kissed her sister's forehead and did the same to Marisol before slowly walking out of the room and softly closing the door to their room and going into her own.

"You know, you're really good with your little sisters." her mom commented when she got back downstairs.

"They're the most important thing in the world to me." Santana said. Maria smiled.

"It really makes your father and I feel better knowing that we have you to look after your sisters when we're working. We hate that we have to work so much but the fact that you're there for them. I'm so sorry that we're away so much. I'm sorry that we always have been away so much. I wish you could have had someone around like they do." she said.

"I had Quinn and Brittany." Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. Maria smiled sadly. "I had Juan too." she said, referring to her older cousin.

"Yes, but still." Maria trailed off.

"Mom, I get that your jobs are important. I promise that I make sure that Is and Mari know that you would do anything to be able to be there for them every single minute of their lives, but you have to work to be able to take care of them. They know how much you and Dad love them." Santana said.

"Thank you." Maria whispered. Santana smiled, nodding.

"Of course." she said.

"Anyway, tell me about your date tonight." her mother said, changing the subject.

"Not much of a date with two six year olds around. It was more of a date between Rachel and the twins than me and Rachel. I was just there to help her keep them in check. Its all good though. I don't mind spending time with my favorite twins and my favorite girl." Santana began, smiling at the thought of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Rachel likes them?" Maria asked, making sure.

"Rachel _loves_ them." Santana corrected. Maria smiled.

"What did you guys do?" she asked, curious.

"Rachel took us to the pizza arcade. She quickly learned the way to their hearts, didn't she?" Santana said with a laugh. Her mother laughed. "Anyway, she let them teach her how to play arcade games and it was just really fun. I had an amazing time and it wasn't even about me. I always have an amazing time when I'm with Rachel, even if we're just in Glee Club or in class." Santana said in a dreamy tone.

"I'm really happy for you, Santana." her mother whispered. Santana smiled. "Why don't you see if she wants to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"That sounds awesome, Mom." Santana said. Maria nodded. "Rachel's a vegetarian, just so you know." she informed her mother.

"I can make that work. You really care about this girl, don't you?" the older Lopez asked softly.

"I really love her, Mom." she said softly. Maria smiled.

"I can tell." she said. Santana blushed. "I've known since the day you told us about Rachel. You know, the day your father met her and I didn't." Maria teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Let it go Mom. That was like two weeks ago." she said. Maria laughed.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Do you want to talk to your mom about your date this weekend?" Carlos said, walking into the house with his eldest daughter. Maria gasped excitedly._

_"You have a date this weekend? With a girl?" she asked. Santana nodded. "With who?"_

_"Rachel Berry."_

_"That talented girl from your Glee Club?" Maria asked. Santana nodded. "That is so fantastic, San!"_

_"We've been dancing around it for a while now. I decided to finally ask her on a date for Saturday." the teenager said. Maria smiled and hugged her daughter._

_"I'm so happy for you. Your first real date with a girl since you've come out!" she gushed. Santana smiled softly. _

_"Thanks Mom." she said, hugging back. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

The twins were so cute last night." Rachel gushed as she approached Santana at her locker. The head cheerleader smiled at her girlfriend, pulling her close to her own body.

"What about their big sister?" she whispered seductively. Rachel giggled.

"She was pretty cute too." she agreed. Santana kissed the diva's cheek. "Good morning, Gorgeous."

"Good morning, Sexy." Santana whispered. Rachel hugged her girlfriend and pulled away. "So what do you have on your agenda for today? Any tests or anything?"

"I have a test in Physics, but that's about it." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"What about tomorrow?" she asked. Rachel shook her head. "Great, cause you're invited for dinner at my house tonight and the twins probably won't let you go until way past their bedtime."

"That sounds amazing." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Don't worry, my mom knows all about your dietary choices." she promised. Rachel grinned.

"That's so considerate." she said, hugging her girlfriend. "I'll see you later. I'm gonna go to the choir room and study for my test."

"Okay. Good luck, Sexy." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend softly before pulling away with a smile. "You'll do great, I know it."

"You're so good to me." Rachel whispered, smiling as she walked away with a parting wave. Santana leaned against her locker, staring after Rachel with a loving smile on her face.

"Hi best friend!" she heard two familiar voices say. She smiled softly and turned around, facing her best friends.

"Sup blondies?" she said, hugging the two.

"Where's your girlfriend? I thought that she was like a permanent fixture now." Quinn teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"My whole life doesn't revolve around Rachel... Only a large portion of it." she joked. Brittany giggled.

"You guys are so cute together." she said, squeezing Santana tightly.

"Oh... Thanks B." Santana said, hugging her best friend back. "So... My parents are going out of town this weekend and I wanted to take Rachel out on a date. Could you guys maybe... I don't know... Babysit?" she asked, uncertain.

"You know we love the twins! Of course we will. What night?" Quinn asked.

"I hate to take away your Friday night..." Santana trailed off.

"S, its fine. We'll be there. Right B?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded enthusiastically. Santana smiled.

"Thanks guys." she said, hugging her friends. "I have to watch them tonight. They're gonna be at Glee Club practice. I have to go pick them up during my free period."

"Oioh! Can we come?" Brittany asked. Santana grinned.

"Sure, B. We'll all go together." she said, holding out her pinkie. Four hours later, Santana ran up behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Guess who, Sexy?" she whispered.

"Hi Gorgeous." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend softly.

"I can't hang out with you during free period today." Santana informed her. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I have to pick up the twins from school. I'm babysitting tonight. They're coming to Glee Club. However, I talked Quinn and Britt into babysitting the twins on Friday night so that you and I can go on a date. I'm gonna take you out on a date." she said, squeezing her arms around her diva gently with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful, San." Rachel said softly, leaning into Santana.

"Let's go to lunch." Santana said, walking her to the cafeteria. "Come on, the Glee Club is over there." After a lunch filled with laughing, flirting, kissing, and just an all around good time. "Isn't your test next period?" Santana asked softly. Rachel nodded. "Good luck, Sexy."

"Thanks." Rachel said, kissing Santana before walking to class. During last period, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany went to go pick up Isabel and Marisol from first grade before returning back to the high school.

"Okay, Monsters. Here are some ground rules for Glee Club. You can't talk to each other the entire time. You have to be quiet so that we can rehearse. You have your snacks, books, and coloring books, but you can't interrupt okay?" Santana said. The twins nodded. "Awes-"

"San, look out!" Quinn said, pulling the group forward so that a wall was blocking them. Santana raised an eyebrow as Quinn picked Marisol up. "Grab Isabel and run." Quinn whispered urgently. Santana saw the fear in her eyes and grabbed her sister, running after Quinn and Brittany.

"What's going on?" Santana whispered.

"He had a gun. Jacob had a gun." Santana stopped running. "Keep going. _Now._"

"Rachel is in the choir room. Go there." Santana said as they heard a gun shot.

"San?" Isabel said. Santana hugged her close.

"I need you two to be quiet okay? Please be quiet for me." she asked. The twins nodded and the trio ran to the choir room.

"Guys what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Lock the doors. Jacob has a gun." Santana said, setting Isabel down. The girl immediately ran to Rachel as Santana locked the doors and turned off the lights, covering the windows. "Isabel, Marisol, go to Rachel and keep quiet. Do not say one word, okay?"

"Okay." they whispered, sitting next to Rachel.

"Okay, we need to stay safe." Mercedes whispered. Everyone nodded. "Santana, are you sure it was Jacob?"

"Quinn said she saw him." Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"It was definitely him." she said. Everyone nodded.

"Oh god." Rachel said, sobbing. Santana whipped around.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" she whispered, rushing to her girlfriend's side.

"He... he came up to me yesterday, saying how much he loved me and how he'd do anything for us to be together. I told him that even if I wasn't with you that we wouldn't be together because I just didn't see him that way. San, he's either after you or me." Rachel whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Santana asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't know this would happen." Rachel said. Santana nodded, wiping her girlfriend's tears away.

"Its okay. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. You're gonna be okay, baby." she said. Rachel nodded slowly, hugging Santana close to her, stopping crying.

* * *

"Okay. We just need to figure out a way to get the twins out of here." Santana mused aloud, pacing across the choir room floor.

"Santana, please just sit down. You are making me nervous." Rachel said. Santana sighed and turned to her girlfriend.

"Rach, I need to get my baby sisters out of here." she said. Rachel nodded.

"I get that. I really do. But while you are walking around and figuring out a way to do just that, Jacob Ben-Israel is walking the halls of our high school with a gun. He is probably looking for either you or me and if he sees you, he will shoot. Sit the hell down. Right now, damn it!" she hissed. Santana, completely and utterly shocked, sat down. "Thank you. Now, we need to find a way to get the twins out of here and all of us as well." Santana nodded slowly.

_"Rachel? Are you in here?"_ they heard. A knock soon followed. _"Rachel!"_

"Its Jacob!" Rachel whispered. The Glee Club huddled together against the wall and behind the piano., the twins in the middle between Rachel and Santana. Finn and Puck were in front of them and Quinn and Brittany were behind them. "Mike, you can't open that door."

_"If you don't open the door, I will shoot down the door and then I will shoot everyone in that room!"_

"Rach, he has to do it." Kurt whispered. Rachel bit her lip as iIke opened the door.

"Where's Rachel Berry?" Jacob asked. Santana and Rachel pushed the twins behind them as Jacob turned aroud. "Rachel, so good to see you." he said, smiling creepily. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand. "Who are the little ones?"

"Doesn't matter." Santana growled.

"Oh I see it now. They look just like you, Santana. They must be your sisters." he said. Santana glared at the boy. "Let them go."

"Hell no." Santana said.

"Let them go or I shoot." he threatened. Rachel gasped and Santana felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Shoot me. I don't care. But you are _not_ going anywhere near my sisters." she said. Jacob growled and pushed her out of the way, grabbing the twins in the process. "Let them go!" she screamed.

"Tana!" Marisol and Isabel cried.

"Jacob," Mike said, his voice breaking. "You wouldn't shoot two six year old girls, would you?"

"If Rachel won't be with me." he said. Rachel openly sobbed.

"Jacob, just let them go. They... They did nothing to you. They're two innocent six year old girls." she pleaded. Santana was literally shaking with a mix of fear and anger.

"What's the matter Lopez? Are you scared?" Jacob taunted. Santana nodded.

"Honestly, yea I am. I'm fucking terrified. You have a gun near my baby sisters." she said. Jacob pushed the twins to the far wall. "Stop it! They didn't do anything to you!" she pleaded. Jacob scoffed.

"But you did! All these years you've tossed Slushees at me and tossed me into dumpsters and now? Now you have my girl!" he yelled.

"She's my girl!" Santana said, standing up.

"One step and I shoot them!" he screamed. Santana took a deep breath.

"Jacob, you better listen to me when I say that if they are not one hundred percent okay when all of this is over then I _promise_ that I will _personally_ ensure that you get whatever the hell it is that you deserve. They are six, Jacob. _Six._ They have never even seen you before. They are not the ones you are after. I am. Right? Am I the one you want to use that gun on?"

"Yea." he said. She nodded. "But then I realized that hurting them is the best way to make you crack." he whispered, raising the gun.

"No!" she screamed, lunging forward and tackling him before successfully pulling the gun out of his hands. "This ends _now_, Jacob!" she yelled.

"This ends when I say it ends!" he screamed just as they heard a door slam. Jacob whipped around. "Where are those girls?" Santana raised an eyebrow as she noticed Artie, Sugar, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Quinn missing as well. "Where the hell did they go?"

"Safety."

"Why didn't the rest of you run?" he demanded.

"Because we are not about to leave Santana. They didn't want to leave but they did it for the twins." Rachel said. Santana held her breath as she carefully watched Jacob.

"Jacob. You have to let us go. You don't have to hurt any of us." Finn said carefully.

"Rachel still won't love me!" he yelled.

"Do you really think holding me and my friends hostage is going to make me love you? Jacob, you threatened to kill my girlfriend's six year old sisters _and_ my girlfriend." Rachel said.

"All I've ever wanted was to have you as my girlfriend." he whispered.

"Jacob, you hve stalked me since the first day of freshman year and you have not stopped. Now, I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings by rejecting you. That was never my intention. But I am simply not interested in you. Maybe we could have been friends if you had not immediately started stalking me back when we were freshmen, but now there is no chance of that either. Not after this."

"Was there ever a chance for us?" Jacob asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No." she whispered.

"Then what's the point?" he yelled, aiming the gun at himself.

"No!" everyone screamed.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because one rejection does not mean everything's over. Trust me. I've been there." Santana said, slowly approaching him. "Last year, when I was afraid to come out. I was in love with Brittany and she rejected me. I get what you're going through, believe me. I thought that I could not go on without Brittany and if I could not have her then my life was over. There was no point. That is exactly how you feel right now, right?" He nodded. "It gets better, Jacob. All the bullying and teasing and shit that I should never have done to you? It all goes away. High school does not last forever and one rejection? Hell, you're lucky that's all you have to go through because I would never want to go through this sort of pain over and over again. Sure, your heart is broken, but soon you will find someone to fix it. I bought the gun, I held it to my head and I was ready to say _'Screw it_.' and pull the trigger. But two things stopped me. The first was one of those _'It gets better'_ commercials that happened to come on my TV. The second was those two little girls that you were going to shoot. I thought of how I was about to leave my baby sisters alone without their big sister. Then I started to think of everything I would miss. Senior Prom, graduation, college... Life, in general. Jacob, you are so close to being finished. _So close_. Soon, none of this shit is going to matter. It is the kids that get picked on the most that succeed and the ones who were doing the bullying that are stuck in this shithole of a town for the rest of their lives. Just remember that before you pull that trigger." she whispered. He shook his head.

"It will _not _get better." he whispered.

"Yes, it does. I promise you that it does. Look at me. Things got better for me." she said.

"It can't get better!"

"Did you shoot anyone? Did you hurt anyone today?" she asked.

"No... I don't think so." he said, unsure.

"If you didn't hurt anyone than you'll be fine. I promise you that you'll be fine." she said.

"You can't promise that! Now, everyone is going to hate me even more!" he screamed.

"You didn't hurt anyone, Jacob. Nobody will hate you for this!"

"Everyone saw me pull the trigger! Quinn did! That's how she knew to get you out of the way! I was aiming for you!"

"You were confused and hurt. I get that now. I'm not angry, Jacob." Santana whispered.

* * *

"Where are my daughters?" Maria exclaimed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Carlos and Maria turned around to see Quinn and Brittany carrying the twins. "Tana saved us! She's still in there!"

"What's going on?" Maria asked as each parent took one of the twins.

"Jacob Ben-Israel finally snapped and pulled a gun out. He... He was trying to shoot Rachel for rejecting him and Santana for having Rachel." Quinn whispered. Maria began crying. "They're still in the choir room as far as I know. We just wanted to get the twins out of there before they got hurt. He was trying to bait Santana with them and she tackled him to save them. As soon as she did that, we got them out of there, but Rachel refused to leave."

"That doesn't really surprise me." Carlos said. Quinn nodded. "Where are Rachel's fathers?"

"Santana told me that they abandoned her when she was twelve. It actually explains a lot about Rachel's personality, at least before she started to calm down." Quinn whispered.

"Surely they've been notified." Carlos said. Quinn shrugged. "Excuse me, but has someone contacted Rachel Berry's parents?" he asked the nearest faculty member.

"Yes sir. They said they would get here eventually and that nothing better happen to their useless daughter. I took the call myself. Wait... You're Santana Lopez's parents, right?" They nodded. "I'm Will Schuester, your daughter's Glee Club coach. The Berry men are assholes. They always have been."

"How well do you know them?" Carlos asked.

"Rachel came to me her freshman year. Told me about her situation. I drove her to and from school until she was old enough to get her license and its just a terrible situation." he explained.

"Why didn't you report it?" Carlos asked.

"She was afraid that she would be taken away from Lima. She didn't want to deal with moving. She said that her fathers sent her money every week and had a maid come clean the house every day." Mr. Schue said. Carlos nodded.

"When did you talk to them?" he asked.

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Okay. When all of this is over, if a parent is necessary to release the child, Rachel Berry comes with us. Okay?" he said.

* * *

"Jacob. Everything will be okay. I promise you. If you put down the gun, everything will be fine." Santana whispered. Jacob shook his head. "Jacob I promise that if you put the gun down I won't let anyone bully you anymore."

"You say these words but they don't mean anything to me!" he yelled. Santana bit her lip. "You don't care about me! You only care about making sure that you and your precious girlfriend don't get hurt."

"That's not true! I get what you're going through. Jacob, I want to help you!"

"I don't want your help! I don't want anyone's help!" he screamed, pointing the gun at his head. Rachel stood up.

"Jacob..." she said softly. He looked over. "Can I tell you a story?" she asked. He nodded. "Can you put the gun away and sit down while I do?"

"Okay." he whispered, putting the gun down and sitting. Santana looked at Rachel curiously.

"When I was twelve, my dads decided that they didn't want to be around anymore..." Rachel said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel walked into her house after school to see her dads packing bags. "Are we going on a trip? Its the middle of the year. I have school." she said, completely confused. Leroy Berry shook his head._

_"We aren't going on a vacation, but your father and I are moving to New York." Rachel's eyes lit up._

_"We're moving to New York? We're leaving Lima?" she asked excitedly. The Berry men paused._

_"Not you. We thought it'd be best if you remained in Lima until you graduate." they said. Rachel frowned._

_"But... who am I supposed to stay with? Who's going to take care of me?" she asked._

_"You're responsible." they said. Rachel bit her lip._

_"I'm twelve." she pointed out. They shrugged. "When... When are you leaving?"_

_"An hour. Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get someone to clean the house and we'll send money every week. We promise."_

_"What about holidays and stuff?" she asked._

_"We'll figure it out. Rachel, we really need to finish packing. Go do your homework. We'll come say goodbye."_

_"Oh... Okay then." she said, walking upstairs._

_..._

_"How am I supposed to take care of myself? I'm twelve." Rachel whispered as she made her way into her room. "Why don't they love me?" she asked herself, collapsing on her bed. "What did I do wrong?" She wished she had someone to call about this. She thought she would always have her fathers, but now she truly had nobody in the world. "Maybe I don't belong in this world."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"They never came to tell me goodbye. They just packed their car and drove away. They never came home for holidays or sent for me... The only communication that I have with my fathers is the weekly check that they send me. They didn't even come to Nationals when they were in New York. They said it would be a waste of their time because I wasn't good enough to win us Nationals anyway." Rachel whispered. Santana frowned, wanting nothing more than to punch the Berry men. "So everyday, I come to school and its like I'm already a professional actress because I lie to the world and pretend that I have some loving family when in reality my family stopped loving me when I was twelve. That pain only intensified when my biological mother had someone pretend to date me so that she could find me only to ditch me for Quinn Fabray's baby."

"I never knew that." Jacob whispered. Rachel nodded.

"Not many people do. It was the worst feeling in the world. I just... I thought being off of the planet would fix everything, but then I realized that the best way to get back at them for doing that to me would be to become famous. To succeed without their help and force them to realize that they gave up on one of the most talented people on Broadway. That is why I'm so intense and obsessed with stardom. Because I want to show those bastards that are supposed to be my fathers that they were wrong about me." she said. Santana bit her lip.

"I guess I owe you a story then too." she whispered. Rachel looked over to her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. "Rachel, you don't have to listen to this if you don't want to." Santana said.

"I want to." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"Okay... Sophomore year, Brittany and I began fooling around with each other. Junior year was the year the feelings started getting involved."

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana and Brittany were lying on the bed in Santana's room, making out. Brittany looked up at Santana with a smile on her face. "What?" Santana asked with a laugh, leaning down to kiss Brittany again. "B, what's wrong?" Santana asked when Brittany pushed her away._

_"I can't keep cheating on Artie if we're not going anywhere." Santana bit her lip as Brittany stood up._

_"Brittany, what is going on?" she whispered._

_"Do you love me?" Santana looked away. "Okay." Brittany whispered, walking toward the door._

_"What? Brittany, wait, where are you going?" Santana said, scrambling up to run after her._

_"You don't love me, so I'm going." Brittany said, leaving. Santana sighed, falling onto her bed._

_..._

_"Hey Britt Britt. Can we talk?" Santana asked softly. Brittany bit her lip. "About last night?"_

_"I don't think so, S." Brittany whispered. Santana shook her head._

_"Please, Brittany." she pleaded softly. Brittany shook her head. "Brittany, please let me explain."_

_"No, Santana. You don't love me."_

_"Yes, I do!" Brittany looked away._

_"You don't love me because you don't even love yourself. You need to concentrate on being able to love yourself before you're able to love anybody else." she said, walking away._

_"Brittany." Santana whispered._

_..._

_"This is it, Santana. In five minutes, you will not be an issue to anyone ever again." the Latina whispered, looking at the gun in her hands. "Nobody will ever reject you again." In the silence that settled throughout the room, the sound from the television in her filled the air. Santana looked over to see one of the 'It gets better' commercials. She watched for a second and bit her lip, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Before she could continue, she heard the sounds of her twin sisters playing down the hall. "What am I doing?" she asked out loud. She sat there listening to the sounds of her sisters having fun. "I can't leave them without a sister. Who will take care of them when Mom and Dad have to work? Who will teach them everything that only a big sister can? And everything I'll miss out on, why would I want to? Why would I want to miss senior prom or graduation or Nationals?" she asked herself, standing up and putting the gun in her bag before running downstairs._

_"Where are you going Tana?" Marisol asked just as she reached the stairs. Suddenly thankful that she had put the gun in her bag, she turned around. "Where are you going?" the girl repeated._

_"I'm just going to the park, Monster." she said, smiling. Isabel appeared._

_"Can we go too?" she asked. Santana bit her lip. "Please Tana?"_

_"I don't know guys." she said. Maria walked up the stairs._

_"What's going on?" she asked._

_"Tana is going to the park and she won't let us go with her." Marisol said. Santana sighed._

_"I never actually gave an answer." she pointed out. Maria smiled._

_"Great! Then you'll let your sisters go with you?" Santana closed her eyes._

_"Fine. Get in the car." she said, walking downstairs._

_"Yay!" she heard as she left the house._

_..._

_"You guys go play on the jungle gym. I'm gonna go sit by the pond." Santana said, walking over to the duck pond. She stood on the bridge looking into the water for about five minutes before looking around and discreetly taking the gun out of her bag. "I've got too much to live for." she whispered, tossing the weapon into the water._

_"What was that, Tana?" Marisol asked. Santana turned around to see the twins walking over to her._

_"Nothing, Monsters. Just... Come here." she said, crouching down and pulling them into a hug. "I love you both so much. You know that?"_

_"We know, Tana. Can we go play now?" Isabel asked. Santana smiled and nodded._

_"Go ahead, guys. Have fun, okay?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Santana..." Rachel whispered. Santana gave her a nod of acknowledgement, but did not take her eyes off of Jacob.

"I don't have anyone to save me. Nobody cares about me, not even my parents." Jacob yelled.

"But... Isn't your mom always up here?" Santana asked. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"She's hooking up with the janitor."

"The one without teeth?" Santana asked, grimacing.

"The attractive one." Jacob clarified. Santana nodded. "And my dad is hooking up with his secretary. They don't know that I know about their affairs."

"Jacob, that's awful. I'm so sorry." Rachel said softly. He nodded.

"Why don't you talk to them about it?" Santana asked.

"They never pay attention to me. They told me my blog was a joke and my dreams of becoming a journalist were pointless."

"Jacob, your blog is intrusive and annoying at times, but your writing is good. You're good at finding stories that nobody else can find. How else would we have known about Samcedes or Quinn/Finn the second time around? How would we have known that Mr. Schue was going all Broadway on us?" Santana asked. He shrugged.

"You're a good journalist, Jacob." Rachel agreed. Santana nodded.

"It doesn't matter, cause I'm done."

"Look, let's just get out of here and we can talk about this rationally." Santana said.

"Do you know what its like to have your father look you in the eye and tell you that you're worthless?" Jacob screamed.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What are you doing Jacob?" his father asked, looking into his room._

_"I'm working on my blog." he replied, typing away. He heard his father sigh and turned toward the man. "What's wrong?"_

_"Jacob, this is not going to help you in life."_

_"Dad, I want to be a journalist." Jacob explained. His dad rolled his eyes._

_"Do you want to be even more worthless than you already are?" he asked, walking out with a scoff._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Look, Jacob, don't take this the wrong way, but your dad sounds like a douche bag." Santana said. Jacob shrugged.

"Jacob, you are not worthless. You're going to be a famous journalist someday." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"Santana, Rachel... I forgive you for everything." he whispered. Santana bit her lip.

"Let's just get out of here and then we can help you out, okay?" she said. Jacob nodded and they all walked out toward the entrance. "So, Jacob, you gonna let me punch the crap out of your father?"

"I forgive you." he said from behind.

"What?" Rachel asked, not quite hearing him.

"I can't do this!" he yelled, just before pulling the trigger. Santana whipped around.

"No!" she screamed as the police came running in and pushing them out.

"Santana! Rachel!" The brunettes turned around to see Carlos and Maria running toward them and pulling them into a hug. "Are you girls okay?"

"Yea, we're fine." Santana said, hugging her parents, girlfriend, and sisters. "Are you two okay, Monsters?" she asked. They nodded.

"I was scared." Isabel whispered.

"I was too. I was scared that he was gonna hurt you two." she said, kissing her sister's cheek.

"We were scared that you two were going to be hurt."

"Jacob's not okay." Rachel whispered.

"Where the hell is my worthless son?" Santana looked past her father to see Mr. Ben-Israel and his wife storming over.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled, pushing her parents out of the way and running over to the man. "Your son is in there hanging onto his life. He shot himself because of all the shit he's gone through! I know that I'm not entirely innocent, and I'll always live with that regret, but you're his _father_ and he should not have to go through everything he does at school only to come home to the man he looks up to having him say he's worthless and that his dreams are stupid!"

"Santana, calm down." Carlos yelled, pulling her away as Jacob's parents rushed away. Santana calmed down once she was in Rachel's arms. "Let's just calm down, get the okay from the police that you can leave, and take both of you home."

"Rachel?" The group turned around to see two men.

"Dad? Daddy?" the diva whispered. Santana looked down at her girlfriend.

"Those are your dads?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Are you okay?"

"No." she said as the men walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the shooting. Is everything okay?" Leroy asked.

"You came to make sure I was okay?" she asked hopefully. They nodded.

"Is your voice okay?" Hiram asked. Rachel looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Dad. My voice is okay. Your future trophy daughter is still on track to becoming a star." she said harshly. Santana glared at the man.

"How fucking dare you?" she hissed. They looked over at her. "How dare you mistreat your daughter, who is amazing by the way." she said.

"Who are you?" Leroy asked.

"Santana Lopez, your daughter's girlfriend." she said, ignoring the outstretched hands from the men in front of her. "She hasn't seen or even talked to you both in six years and then you come to make sure that her _talent_ is okay? Fuck no. She does _not _need you. She hasn't needed you since she was twelve years old." Santana said.

"Santana, its okay." Rachel whispered.

"No, its really not, Rach." Santana said. The Berry men scoffed.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." Santana said.

"Santana, let's just go. There's nothing for us here." Rachel said, looking at her fathers. _"Nothing."_

"Fine. Let's go." Santana said, turning around to give a false sense of security before whipping around and punching the closest Berry man in the jaw. She lunged at the other before they pushed her away.

"Santana!" Rachel screamed, pulling her away. "Don't push her!" she yelled. They glared at the brunettes.

"Santana, let's go." Carlos said, handing Marisol to Rachel before punching Hiram.

"Hey, you're daughter came at me first!" he yelled.

"That wasn't for _my_ daughter. It was for yours." Carlos said, punching Leroy. _"That_ was for my daughter. Do not _ever_ touch my daughter again." he said, walking away. "We're going home."

"Santana, wait." Rachel said, handing Marisol back to Carlos. "Thank you for that." she whispered.

"Rachel, I'd do anything to protect you. Hell, I'd do anything for you at all." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "I love you, Rach." she whispered. Rachel gasped.

"But-"

"I know that we've been together for two weeks, but I've been in love with you since that day the twins and I ran into you at the mall and you told me to hang out with them instead of you. I'll understand if you aren't ready to say it back and-" Rachel cut Santana off with her lips.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered, smiling softly. Santana smiled. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yea." Santana said, walking over to where the police were.

"Santana Lopez? Rachel Berry?"

"Yes?" Santana asked, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Is Jacob going to be okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

"He's didn't make it." Santana closed her eyes as Rachel cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Santana nodded.

"Yea... Thanks, officer." she whispered, holding Rachel. She looked past her girlfriend to see Mr. Ben-Israel shaking his head in disgust. "At least his mom looks upset." she muttered to herself, glaring at the man.

* * *

_"So how's your relationship with the sexy older lady going?" Kurt asked as he walked down the hall with Rachel. The diva rolled her eyes._

_"Her name is Santana and its going amazing." she gushed. Kurt grinned._

_"I'm really happy for you, Rach." he said. She smiled. "When are you going to tell her that you're in high school?"_

_"Uh... When I graduate from high school." she said. He rolled his eyes. "What? Kurt, she'll break up with me!"_

_"You don't know that, Rachel." he pointed out. She raised an eyebrow._

_"She will, I know it. She's hot and twenty-two. She doesn't want to be dating a high school senior. Its good enough that she knows I'm eighteen. She doesn't need to know that I'm in high school." she said as they entered their English classroom. _

_"Hey, guys. I'm Ms. Lopez, your new... teacher." the woman trailed off, looking up at the newest occupants in the room. _

_"Nice to meet you, Ms. Lopez." Rachel said, recovering quickly. She nodded. "I'm Rachel Berry and that's Kurt Hummel." _

_"Good to know." the teacher said carefully._

_... _

_"Okay guys, I guess that's it for today." Santana said as the bell rang. The students stood up and filed out the door. "Rachel, could I talk to you?"_

_"Of course." the younger girl said, closing the door._

_"So... Eighteen year old college freshman?" Santana asked. Rachel blushed. "Why did you lie to me?"_

_"You told me that you're a model." Rachel pointed out._

_"I showed you those ads. They were legit. I'm a part-time model. Helped pay off my student loans, so much easier than giving little kids popcorn at a movie theater or asking people if they want fries with their meals, ya know?" Rachel chuckled. "But full time? I'm your teacher. And this... It can't happen anymore." _

_"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You told me that you love me just last night." Rachel said, biting back tears._

_"And I meant it, Rachel, but I'm your teacher. Now, why did you lie?"_

_"Because you were... Older and sexy... I didn't think you would want to date a high school senior."_

_"Rach, I like you. No, I love you. You're eighteen, your age doesn't matter since you're not a minor. But baby, I'm your teacher." Santana said._

_"You were my girlfriend first though."_

_"Its not like I want to break up with you." Santana said._

_"Then don't." Rachel whispered, kissing the older woman. Santana smiled. _

_"Okay. Nobody can know though, okay? Does anybody know that you're dating anyone?" she asked._

_"They know that I'm dating a hot, older woman, but only Kurt knows that its you." Rachel said. Santana nodded._

_"It needs to stay that way, okay?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, get to class. Do you need a pass?" _

_"Yea." Santana grinned and wrote a pass for her girlfriend, kissing it before handing it to her._

_"I love you." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled._

_"I love you too."_

"Dear god, not again." Santana groaned as she woke up. Rachel looked up sleepily. "I have to stop getting so angry. It only brings crazy dreams."

"What was this one?" Rachel asked, stroking Santana's cheek.

"We were dating, I was twenty-two, and you were eighteen, but you neglected to tell me that you were in high school and then I turned out to be your new teacher." Rachel giggled.

"I'm sorry but that's hilarious." she said, biting her lip.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"We need to talk, Rach." Santana said softly. Rachel nodded. "Do you want to go to Jacob's visitation?"

"Yea... I don't think the funeral is appropriate, considering our pasts with him, but I think the visitation would be a good idea." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I agree. I think all of the Glee Club is going to go. I just... I feel so bad for everything now. I mean, I bullied him because he wasn't exactly like me and he was having such a rough time at home. Its basically the same situation with you."

"Santana, you never could've known. About either of us." Rachel whispered. Santana shrugged. "I've forgiven you. Jacob forgave you."

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you." Santana whispered. Rachel, kissed her girlfriend.

"You deserve everything, Santana. _Everything."_ she said.

* * *

"Ready to go Rach?" Santana asked as she walked down the stairs. Rachel was staying with Santana's family until they were sure that she was okay. Santana didn't want her to have a panic attack or anything and not have anyone there.

"Rachel can we go too?" Marisol asked. Rachel shook her head sadly.

"This isn't a party. This is a... Its not a party." she said. Santana nodded sadly.

"We'll watch a movie with you guys when we get home, okay?" she said. They nodded. "Okay. We'll be home soon. Have fun with Mom and Dad." she said, standing up and grabbing Rachel's hand before walking to the car. "You okay?"

"Yea, I think so." Rachel said as they drove. Santana nodded and pulled into the parking lot, parking the car.

"Okay. Let's do this." she said, walking with her girlfriend into the building. "Hey guys." she said, seeing the Glee Club.

"Santana?" Santana looked up to see Jacob's mom in front of her. "Thank you for trying to save my son."

"Of course." Santana whispered as the woman hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for yelling at your husband at the school."

"Don't. He's always been hard on Jacob. Too hard, in fact. He needed to hear that." Santana nodded.

"I don't want her here." The group looked up to see Jacob's father in front of them.

"Why? Because she pointed out what an ass you are?" Puck asked, ready to help his best friend out. Santana smiled as she felt the familar arm around her shoulders.

"No, because she bullied my son."

"Like you didn't?" Santana asked. He rolled his eyes. "You crushed his dreams, his spirit. All he wanted was a father that supported him and what he wanted to do with his life and you couldn't give that to him."

"You bitch." Rachel slapped the man. Santana gasped as he pushed her to the ground.

"You are such a douche bag." she said, punching him. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Ben-Israel, but I think we're gonna go now." she whispered, hugging the woman. They walked out of the building and headed to Breadstix.

"Thank you for defending me." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"I should be thanking you." she said. Rachel smiled. "I've had enough of shitty parents for awhile." she muttered.

"Me too." Rachel agreed, holding her girlfriend's hand.

"So Pezberry, what's up the little powwow? This a group dinner." Mercedes called out. Santana rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Great. Now we're not even separate people. Gone are Santana and Rachel. Now, we're Pezberry." she said. Rachel giggled.

"I like it." she said. Santana smiled down at her girlfriend.

"So do I." she said. Rachel grinned, kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

"Okay, Monsters, go get ready for movie night with Rachel and Santana!" Santana announced when they walked back into their house. The girls smiled as they heard eager footsteps run up the stairs.

"How are you holding up?" Maria asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Rachel slapped Jacob's dad and I punched him when he pushed her down." Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"He tried to kick Santana out and they got into it." Rachel explained.

"Did he hurt either of you?" Carlos asked. Santana shook her head.

"He didn't hurt me. Did he hurt you?" she asked Rachel.

"I'm okay." she said. Santana nodded.

"Well now I know what happened, but I asked how you two were holding up." Maria said. Santana sighed.

"The little time that we were there... It was hard. It was really hard. Knowing that I could have done something to help... To save him." she whispered

"Sweetheart, you did everything that you could. I am so proud of you for trying to help that boy." Maria said, hugging her daughter. Santana nodded.

"We both are." Carlos said, kissing his daughter's head. "We're proud of you too, Rachel. You are both amazing young women." Rachel smiled shyly. "And if your fathers try to come back, I won't let them hurt you, I promise. Emotionally or physically. Now, go upstairs. Two six year olds are waiting for you."

* * *

"I'm glad we went, even if we weren't there for very long." Rachel said as they changed into their pajamas. Santana looked away from her mirror where she was putting her hair up into a ponytail and nodded. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's blue pajama pants and tank top and walked over to hug her. "I never want to come so close to losing you ever again."

"Me either, Rach." Santana whispered, running a hand over Rachel's pink tank top and the other resting on her thigh that her shorts left bare. She kissed Rachel's neck that her bun left bare. "I really love you, Rachel. I want you to know how much I mean that."

"I believe you." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled. "I love you too. You mean so much to me. I don't know how I'd have gotten through all of this without you."

"You could have. You're so strong. I'm just glad that you give me the opportunity to help you through all of this. You are so amazing."

"You, Santana Lopez, are the definition of perfect." Rachel whispered, kissing her girlfriend. "You said that you don't deserve me, but you're wrong. I don't deserve you."

"Apparently we don't deserve each other."

"Why are we together?" Rachel joked.

"Because we were made for each other." Santana whispered.

* * *

"All right Monsters!" Santana growled playfully as the two walked into room. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"_The Lion King_!" Marisol exclaimed, proudly showing off her _The Lion King_ pajamas.

"No! _The Little Mermaid_!" Isabel exclaimed, displaying her _The Little Mermaid_ pajamas. The teenagers laughed.

"Okay, if you two manage to stay up, we'll watch both." Santana said, pulling out a quater. "We'll flip to see which one is first. Heads is _The Lion King_, tails is _The Little Mermaid_." she said, flipping the coin. "Sorry, Is... Its heads. If we don't watch it tonight, we'll watch it tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"Okay Tana." the little girl said, climbing into her sister's arms.

"Start it up, Rach." the oldest Lopez said. Rachel smiled.

"Of course." she said, putting the DVD in and climbing on the bed. They heard a knock as Santana was about to press play.

"I thought you all might want some popcorn. Rachel, I have some without butter for you as well." Maria said, handing them the bowls and water bottles she'd brought up. Santana smiled at her mom.

"Thanks, Mom." she said, handing Rachel a water bottle.

"Thanks Mommy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said, smiling up at the woman she'd come to think of as a mother.

"Of course. You girls have fun, but don't keep them up too late." Maria said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Press play, Tana." Marisol said. Santana grinned.

"Sure." she said, pressing the button. The twins spread out, leaving Rachel lying in Santana's arms. "Rach, are you actually into this movie?" Santana whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"Shut up. This is the best part." Rachel hissed, biting her lip in anticipation. Santana giggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"You're so cute." she whispered. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled up at Santana. "Well, you are." she teased.

"Stop it. I'm trying to watch." Rachel said.

"Rach, you know how it ends." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I still want to watch."

"Oh, God. Its like _Funny Girl_ all over again." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled. "You're adorable, baby."

"I learned from my adorable girlfriend." the diva said. Santana chuckled.

"You know that if the monsters weren't here, we'd totally be getting our mack on right?" she said. Rachel blushed.

"Yea, but they are here." she teased. Santana smiled and kissed Rachel softly.

"I beg to differ." she said. Rachel glared.

"You're crazy. Your sisters are right there." she said. Santana grinned evilly. "I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too." Santana said.

* * *

**A/N: It was hitting the right spot in my brain so much that I couldn't leave it alone. I had to write a sequel. I hope you liked both chapters. However, in order for me to write a third chapter, I'm gonna need more reviews. I usually hate when authors do that, and I generally try to refrain from doing it, but I've only recieved one review and I'd like to know that you guys are reading this story and enjoying it. This is the first story I've written with chapters this long and I'm not going to continue writing super long chapters if nobody is reading them. Just let me know. :)**

**A/N: Please check out my other stories, including the older ones! Even if you've already read them, you can read them again or if you've never read them, you can read them for the first time! Thanks!**

**A/N: Feel free to send me requests for one-shots for _Together Forever_. Now that school is out for the summer, I will have more time to write one-shots. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Passing notes in class, Ms. Lopez? Very old school." the Latina's Psychology teacher, Mr. Scott, said, grabbing the note out of Santana's hand before it could reach its intended target. Santana bit her lip, smiling apologetically at Rachel. Rachel glared at the Latina.

"A note? Really S?" she hissed. Santana shrugged.

"Sorry." she whispered. Rachel shook her head angrily.

"How about I just read this aloud to the entire class?" Mr. Scott said. Rachel shook her head quickly.

"No, sir, you don't have to do that." she protested, looking to Santana for assistance. However, the Latina only shrugged.

"Go right ahead. I have nothing to hide, sir." she said. Rachel glared at her girlfriend and hit her shoulder. "Well, I don't!"

"All right, let's just take a look then." Mr. Scott said, opening up the folded piece of paper and reading it to himself first. "Um..." he stuttered, not comfortable with his student's love lives.

"If you'd like, I can just tell her what it says." Santana offered. He nodded, folding it back up. "Okay... 'Rachel'," she began, turning to her girlfriend. "'You look incredibly beautiful today and I can't wait until I get to do nothing but kiss your perfect lips and love your perfect, hot body.'" Rachel blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "'I love you so much.'" Santana whispered. Rachel kept her eyes on her desk, but nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh! 'And I really hope this note doesn't get you in trouble. Love, Santana.'" The Latina looked up at her teacher expectantly. "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Uh, no... Rachel, do you have a response?" he asked. Rachel bit her lip and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Yea, I have a response." she said, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend. Santana chuckled and pulled away.

"None of that in detention, ladies, which will happen for you two this afternoon. Have fun." Mr. Scott said. They nodded. "Now, in light of recent events-"

"You mean the shooting?" Puck asked. The teacher nodded.

"Exactly, Puck. Anyway, in light of recent events the faculty has learned that the students at William McKinley High School really don't know each other. For example, Santana, what is Puck's middle name?"

"Aaron." Santana said, fist bumping the boy behind her.

"Okay, too easy. Azimio!" The sleeping jock jumped awake. "What's Artie's last name?"

"I don't know." the boy said. Mr. Scott nodded.

"Exactly my point. So! For the rest of the class, we are going to pair off and get to know one another better." he said.

"I call Rachel. I don't think I know her well enough." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, but no. We're gonna draw names out of a hat. I already have this half of the room in a bowl. The other half will draw their partner. Santana, you first." Santana reached into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Uh... I got Rachel." she said, grinning at the diva.

"Give it." Mr. Scott said, holding out his hand for the paper. "We're gonna try this again. Rachel's name isn't going back in until Santana has chosen. Don't look until I call your name." Santana's half of the room passed the bowl around. "Okay... Santana, open yours." Santana nodded and looked at the paper, sighing.

"Finn." she said. Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay. Artie?" The boy opened up his paper.

"Azimio..." The boy's head lifted up from another slumber.

"Wha? What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Artie is your partner for the assignment." Mr. Scott said. He nodded. "And do not fall back asleep again. Now, Kurt who is your partner?"

"David..." he said. Rachel looked over at her friend.

"Okay... Quinn?"

"Uh... Rachel." Quinn said slowly. Santana turned around.

"Be nice to my girl, Q. You're my homegirl, but she's my Rachel." she said with a smile at the diva.

"Thank you for that, Santana. Puck?"

"Mercedes."

"Mike?"

"Brittany." The blonde looked over at her fellow dancer and smiled.

"Sam?"

"Tina."

"Okay and finally, Matt?"

"Blaine, obviously." the boy said, laughing. Everyone chuckled.

"All right. Here's the assignment sheet. You are to answer these questions with your partner and at the end of the period you will write a reflection of the period and then choose another person in the class and write a reflection on them a well.. You can go anywhere in the school, just don't leave campus. Have fun and be back before class ends." Everyone nodded and stood up, finding their partners.

"Here's how this is gonna go down, Hudson. You will not ask any questions about my relationship with Rachel. You will not even speak of Rachel. Do I make myself clear?" Santana barked. He rolled his eyes.

"Crystal." he muttered as they walked down the hall.

"For this assignment we have to-" Artie cut himself off, looking up in surprise as Azimio grabbed his wheelchair and wheeled in a certain direction.

"So...What _is_ your last name?" Azimio asked, turning a corner.

"Before we start, David, I just-" Kurt sighed as Karofsky continued walking down the hall.

"Whatever." Karofsky called back over his shoulder.

"Do not even consider telling me anything about you and Santana's sex life. I have no interest in this and I do not want to hear about it. Deal?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded slowly, completely confused as to why Quinn would even bring that up.

"Okay..." she said, walking with Quinn.

"So the Hot Jew and the Hot Diva back together again!" Puck said, throwing an arm around Mercedes.

"Puckerman, we aren't back together. I'm with Sam and you're with Quinn, so let's just go do the assignment." Mercedes said, shrugging the boy's arm off and leading him down the hall.

"Britt, you ready to go?" Brittany looked up.

"Go where?" she asked, smiling as Mike led her down the hall.

"All right, Tina, Let's do this." Sam said, smiling at the girl. She smiled up the blonde boy.

"Sure." she said, following him.

"So... I guess this is our chance to get to know each other. I haven't really talked to you since I came back." Matt said, smiling kindly at Blaine.

"Definitely." he said, walking with the football player.

* * *

"So we're supposed to answer five questions." Santana said, reading the piece of paper. Finn nodded as they walked on the roof.

"Where are we?" Finn asked.

"Uh..." Santana trailed off, looking around. "The roof." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"We have a roof? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Finn asked. Santana held back a chuckle.

"Trust me when I say that someone probably tried to." she said. He rolled his eyes. "How about we just get this over with." she decided. Finn sighed and sat down on the ground.

* * *

"So the assignment is to answer these questions that are this sheet." Artie said as Azimio wheeled him into the boys locker room. "Why are we in here?" he asked.

"This is where I feel the most comfortable." the jock said. Artie raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant." Azimio said quickly.

"Ooookay." Artie said. Azimio rolled his eyes. "So the first question-" Artie started.

"You know, before we do that, what is your last name?" Azimio asked. Artie sighed.

* * *

"The computer lab? Why'd you come here?" Kurt asked. Karofsky shrugged.

"There's no classes in here this period." he said. Kurt nodded.

"So... Can we do the assignment?" he asked.

"Do we have to?" the larger boy asked.

"We're stuck together for the rest of the period. We may as well actually get something productive done." Kurt reasoned. Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What's the first question?" he asked.

* * *

"The choir room?" Rachel asked, shocked. Quinn nodded.

"Its the one place in this school that I actually feel safe and comfortable." Quinn said. Rachel nodded, impressed.

"So the assignment..." Rachel trailed off.

"Yea, the assignment. Let's just get this over with." Quinn said.

"Great." Rachel whispered.

* * *

"Where are we?" Mercedes asked. Puck looked over at her.

"The Home Economics room." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. I guess I should haved asked _why_ we're in the Home Economics room." she said. He sighed.

"This... Its where I fell in love with Quinn sophomore year." Puck whispered. Mercedes bit her lip. "Don't say it, Mercedes. Let's just do the damn assignment." he pratically pleaded.

"Okay." Mercedes whispered. He smiled.

"What's the first question?" he asked.

* * *

"Why are we in here?" Mike asked as they entered the auditorium. Brittany shrugged.

"Figured we may want to dance eventually." she said. Mike laughed.

"Maybe once we get the assignment done, Britt." he said. She smiled. "Do you have the sheet?" he asked.

"Yea, right here." Brittany said, handing over the paper. He nodded looking at it. "What do we have to do first?" she asked.

* * *

"The library, huh?" Tina asked, surprise. Sam nodded.

"That table... That's where Santana told me that Quinn cheated on me with Finn." he said. Tina bit her lip. "Water under the bridge, right?" he asked, smiling. Tina nodded slowly.

"But, you have Mercedes now. Everything worked out for the best." she said. He nodded, grinning.

"Yea, definitely. You wanna start the assignment?" he asked. Tina smiled softly.

"Sure, let's do that. What's the first question?" she asked.

* * *

"So you're dating Kurt... How's that going?" Matt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Its going great. I'm really glad that I transferred from Dalton to be with him." he said. Matt nodded.

"Kurt... He deserves someone after all the crap he went through sophomore and junior year." he said. Blaine nodded and Matt cleared his throat. "Anyway, the assignment says we have to answer five questions." he said, sitting down in the cafeteria.

* * *

"So what's the first question?" Finn asked as Santana sat down on some stairs.

"It says, _'Share something personal with your partner.'_ You wanna go first or should I?" she asked.

"You go ahead." Finn said. Santana nodded.

* * *

"So the first question is to tell your partner something personal." Artie said, reading the sheet. Azimio opened his mouth. "And no, my last name doesn't count."

"Okay, I'll go first." Azimio said. Artie nodded.

* * *

"Share something personal with your partner." Kurt read. Karofsky scoffed.

"Like anyone is going to tell anything that's real." he said. Kurt sighed.

* * *

"So.. Share something personal with your partner." Rachel read. Quinn nodded. "I guess I'll go first?"

"Okay." Quinn said.

* * *

"So... Something personal... How are they gonna know if we tell the truth?" Puck asked. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be honest if you be honest." she said. Puck smirked.

"Deal. You first."

* * *

"Share something personal with your partner." Mike read.

"Its personal for a reason, isn't it?" Brittany asked. Mike shrugged. "Whatever. I'll go first." she offered. Mike nodded.

* * *

"Share something personal with your parnter... You don't have to, I understand if you don't feel comfortable with that." Blaine said. Matt smiled.

"Looks like we'll be getting to know each other pretty well, huh?" he asked.

* * *

"Um... You know how I'm really close with my little sisters?" she asked. Finn nodded.

"As much as I dont like you, I have to admit that you're really good with them. You really care about them, anyone in that choir room that day saw that." he said. Santana nodded. "So what do your sisters have to do with anything?"

"I practically hated them until I saw them take their first steps and heard them say their first words." she whispered. Finn raised an eyebrow. "I know that makes me sound like a super bitch and an awful bad sister, but its true."

"But why?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I was about eleven, I think... When my parents told me that my mom was pregnant. I was so used to being an only child by that point... I was this spoiled little brat who was used to being the only one her parents needed to pay attention to or dote on. I didn't want one person coming in and messing that up, let alone two. I was jealous. I'm ashamed to admit it, but that's exactly what it was. Pure jealousy." Santana said. Finn nodded slowly.

"How did you react when you found out?" he asked. Santana closed her eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Santana, can we talk to you?" Maria asked. Eleven year old Santana paused as she made her way out of the house._

_"I'm meeting Brittany and Quinn." she said. _

_"Please, San." Carlos said softly. Santana sighed._

_"I guess so, yea." she said, sitting down on the couch. "What's up?"_

_"Your mom and I have something great to tell you. Its really amazing." Carlos said. Santana raised an eyebrow._

_"Okay..."_

_"Santana, sweetie, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have two baby girls." _

_"Whoa, wait. How did that happen?" Santana asked, shocked. _

_"Santana, we already had that talk." Maria said. Santana closed her eyes in disgust._

_"Ew. Not that part. I meant... How... You're... Why the hell are you doing this to me?" she yelled, standing up._

_"Santana Maria!"_

_"No, Mom! I have to go." Santana said, standing up and stormin gout of her house._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow... That's kinda... Wow." Finn said, not sure of what to say. Santana nodded slowly. "What made you change your mind about them?" he asked. Santana smiled at the memory.

"They uh... they took their first steps and said their first words on the same day." she whispered.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Santana, come here!" Santana ran down the stairs to see her parents and the baby twins in the living room. _

_"What's going on?" she asked, sitting down on the floor._

_"The twins, they're taking their first steps." Carlos said, smiling at his oldest daughter. Santana nodded. "Santana, watch."_

_"I don't want to." she grumbled. _

_"Santana Maria." The teenager sighed deeply._

_"I'm watching, I'm watching." she said, biting her lip as baby Isabel slowly made her way toward Santana. "Wh... What's she doing?"_

_"She wants you, sweetheart." Maria whispered as Isabel fell into her lap._

_"Me?" Santana whispered, catching her baby sister. Isabel smiled and pointed up at her big sister._

_"Tana!" she said. Santana gasped._

_"Santana, Marisol is coming." Carlos said softly. Santana looked up to see the second twin coming toward her and shifted Isabel just as Marisol fell into her lap. _

_"Tana!" _

_"Why me?" Santana asked, holding her sisters._

_"Probably because they want attention from you the most." Carlos whispered. Santana bit her lip. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"That day, I changed. That day I started loving my sisters and I haven't stopped since." Santana whispered, wiping a tear. Finn bit his lip.

"That's... I never would have seen that one coming, Santana." Finn whispered. Santana shrugged.

"Your turn, Hudson." she said. He nodded.

* * *

"Okay... I've been in love with Rachel Berry for years, at least until she switched teams on us." Azimio said. Artie raised an eyebrow. "I know it sounds cliche, the playground bully picking on the girl he likes, but its true. If Lopez hadn't stole her from Hudson, I was about to. He didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve everything he put her through. I was actually about to ask her out the same day Santana did."

"That sucks... I'm really sorry." Artie said. Azimio shrugged.

"At least Santana is good to her."

* * *

"Sometimes, when I miss my mom, I go to her grave and sit. That's all I do. I don't talk, I don't do anything but sit. If I close my eyes, it feels as if she's still here." he said. Karofsky looked away.

"When did she pass away?" he asked softly.

"When I was eight." Kurt replied.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for Santana. I mean, I wasn't good enough for anyone else to love. Why her?'"

"Rachel, Santana is crazy about you." Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"I know that, but I mean with my past experiences, just because people say they love you doesn't mean that they stick around." Rachel whispered. Quinn bit her lip. "And I love Santana so much, but graduation is coming up and she refuses to talk about the future and life after high school and Lima."

* * *

"Okay... I'm scared that I'm not good enough to be a professional singer." she said. Puck raised an eyebrow. "I know I talk a good game, but its always been a fear of mine."

"You're gonna make it, Mercedes." he said. She smiled softly.

"Your turn."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

* * *

"I'm really happy that S and Rachel are together and they're really good together, but... I wish I had given me and Santana a chance. A real chance."

"Wow, Britt..." he whispered.

"No, don't say anything. That was the first and last time I will ever say that out loud. Santana is happy with Rachel, that's all that matters. I refuse to try and mess it up for her." Brittany said, obviously done talking about it.

* * *

"I never wanted to work as a stripper." Sam said. Tina smiled softly. "I just... I had to. I had to be able to help my family out."

"I understand, Sam. I'm really glad you let Rachel and Finn bring you back, though."

"So am I." Sam said, smiling at his friend.

* * *

"I had to transfer from McKinley last year because my dad hated the fact that I was in the Glee Club." Matt said.

"Really?"

"Yep. After a year of bugging him and pissing him off, he finally agreed to let me come back."

"That's great. Right?" Blaine asked.

"Yea, its great to be home." Matt said.

* * *

"So... Something personal, huh?" Finn asked. Santana nodded. "Something personal."

"Please refrain from kicking anything." the Latina joked. Finn laughed.

"I'll try my hardest... Let's see... I'm not sure that I'm making my father proud." he whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow. "I just... I know that after he got back he had some hard times-"

"Wanky." Santana said to lighten the mood. Finn chuckled.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem. Continue." Santana said. Finn nodded.

"Anyway, I know things got badd for him when he got back, but he did some amazing things when he was fighting. I just feel like I'm not doing enough to make him proud." he said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why did my mom and Burt have to tell me that?" Finn asked Kurt._

_"To stop you from making a huge mistake. Finn, the army is not your dream. It never has been." Kurt told his step-brother. Finn sighed._

_"You don't know that." he said._

_"Yes I do. Finn, your dream is to make something of yourself. To... Become an actor. I know you, Finn." Kurt pointed out._

_"I just want to help fix my father's reputation!" Finn yelled._

_END FLASHBACK_

"When did your mom first tell you about your dad? Like when did you learn about all the great things he did?" Santana asked softly.

"Uh... I was probably eight. I knew my dad had been in the army and I knew... well I thought that he had died over there. Finally I decided to ask what kind of man he had been." Finn said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mom?" an eight year old Finn asked. Carol looked over._

_"What's up Finn?" she asked, smiling at her son._

_"Was Dad a good person?" he asked innocently. Carol smiled, stroking his hair._

_"Your dad was an amazing man. You remind me of him. You have the same sense of humor as he did, the same giant heart. He loved you so much and all he could talk about before he left was getting to come home and see you grow up to be an amazing person and a great man." she said. Finn nodded slowly._

_"Would he have liked me?" he asked._

_"Of course he would have liked you. You're just like him." she said, smiling._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Finn... I'm sure he would be proud of you. You can be a jerk sometimes, but you have a good heart. You really do. You stood up for Kurt sophomore year and you defended him against Karofsky. And even though you didn't mean to out me to all of Ohio, you really helped make that whole process a lot easier for me." Santana whispered. He nodded.

* * *

"Your turn, man." Azimio said. Artie nodded.

"My dream, before my accident, was to be a dancer. I loved dancing. I lived for it." Artie whispered. Azimio raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I know. I mean, now I have a more practical dream, but before then I was all about dancing."

"How long did you hold on to it?" he asked.

"Two years ago. That's when I started growing up and stopped being so naiive." Artie said.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about your mom." Karofsky said after a few minutes. Kurt nodded.

"Thanks, David." he said softly. Karofsky nodded. "Your mom does relief work, right? In Africa?"

"Uh... No. That's just what my dad and I said when she walked out on us when I was ten." Karofsky said.

"Oh... David, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Kurt apologized.

"Azimio is the only one that does. Just kinda became our dirty little secret." the jock said. Kurt bit his lip. "That's something personal right?"

* * *

"My dad hasn't talked to me since I told him that I was pregnant." Quinn whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"That was two years ago." she said.

"Yea, I know. My dad still hates me. I didn't even keep Beth and he still hates me." she said, wiping a tear.

"Trust me, I understand." Rachel whispered.

"Oh, Rachel, I... I didn't mean to... I shouldn't have brought that up."

"I'm glad you trust me enough to bring it up." Rachel said, smiling.

* * *

"I didn't want Quinn to give up Beth." he said after a few minutes of silence. Mercedes looked over. "I wanted to be a dad."

"You would have been a great one, Puck." she promised.

"Then why didn't Quinn keep her?"

"Because she wasn't ready to be tied down to Lima yet. Do you really think she could do Yale and raise a baby?" Mercedes asked. Puck shrugged.

"I am really proud of her, I just... She looks just like Quinn, Mercedes. Just like her." he whispered.

* * *

"I'm scared that my dad is right and I won't be able to make it as a dancer." Mike admitted after a few minutes.

"Mike, you're the best dance partner that I have ever had." Brittany said.

"Yea, but this is Lima. There are a million great dancers." he said.

"And you're the best."

* * *

"I'm scared that Kurt doesn't love me as much anymore."

"That's nowhere near true." Matt said. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Finn and Kurt are my neighbors. We hang out all the time."

"And he talks about me?" Blaine asked.

"All the time."

* * *

"All right Frankenteen. What's the second question?" Santana asked. Finn looked down at the paper.

"Admit something that you're afraid of." he read. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't they just hire a shrink?" she asked. He shrugged slightly.

* * *

"So what's the second question?" Azimio asked. Artie grabbed the paper off of the nearby bench.

"Admit something you're afraid of."

"I don't like this assignment."

* * *

"What's the second question?" Kurt asked. Karofsky glanced down at his lap.

"Admit something you're afraid of. This assignemnt is stupid." Kurt suppressed a sigh.

* * *

"So do you want to go on to the second question?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. "Okay, its admit something that you're afraid of."

"Who comes up with these things?" QUinn asked.

"No idea, but we have to do this."

* * *

"Admit something that you're afraid of." Mercedes read. Puck scoffed.

"Puckerone isn't afraid of anything." Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not."

* * *

"So we're supposed to admit something that we're afraid of." Brittany said. Mike sighed.

"Why don't they just have us video tape all of our fears and weaknesses?" he joked.

* * *

"Admit something you're afraid of." Tina read.

"Clowns." Sam joked

"I'm serious!" Tina said, laughing.

"So am I... I'll come up with a real one."

* * *

"Admit something that you're afraid of." Matt read. Blaine groaned.

"This is really stupid."

"I agree, but we gotta do this anyway."

* * *

"Something that I'm afraid of?" Santana whispered, thinking. Finn nodded. "Okay... I have something. I'm afraid that my sisters are going to grow up and be just like me. Afraid to be who they really are. That terrifies me. I don't want them to hide their true selves just so that they can be popular."

"Do they know that you did all of that stuff?" Finn asked.

"Right. Tell my six year old sisters that I slept with a lot of guys."

"Okay that was pretty stupid." he admitted. She chuckled.

* * *

"I'm afraid that I won't get a football scholarship and won't be able to go to college. Without that scholarship, I can't afford college and I have to work at the factory with my dad." Azimio said.

"You're a good football player."

"I've had this letter for a few days now. This decides my future." Azimio said, pulling a letter out of his pocket.

* * *

"I'm afraid to come out." Karofsky whispered. Kurt's head shot up.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gay, but I'm afraid of what'll happen."

"Let's talk after school." Kurt offered. Karofsky nodded.

* * *

"I'm afraid of failure." Rachel admitted.

"Aren't we all?" Quinn asked.

"True, but I talk so much about how I was born to be on Broadway, but I'm scared that I won't make it and what everyone will say if I don't."

"You're gonna make it."

"But what if I don't?"

"You're gonna make it. Ask Santana and she'll tell you the same thing." Quinn said.

* * *

"I'm afraid that I'm just gonna get swallowed up in LA." Mercedes whispered.

"You stand out." Puck said. Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks for lying."

"It wasn't a lie. You stand out." he said.

* * *

"I'm afraid that Santana still hates me." Brittany said. Mike looked up. "For rejecting her last year."

"I don't think that's the case, Britt. I think she's gotten over that." he said.

* * *

"I'm afraid that Mercedes will forget all about me when she leave and goes off to Hollywood." Sam whispered. Tina gasped.

"Sam, she loves you so much."

"I know, but... Its LA, Tina."

* * *

"I'm afraid that my dad loves me a little less for being in Glee Club." Matt said. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I just... He looks at me differently.

* * *

"I'm afraid that I won't get into college." Finn whispered.

"I thought you applied to Ohio State." Santana said.

"I got rejected from there, but I haven't heard back from anywhere else." Finn said.

"I'm sure you'll get in somewhere, Finn." Santana whispered.

* * *

"I'm afraid that it'll be hard to make friends in college. The chair, it kind of wards people off." Artie said.

"You have friends, don't you?"

"Only because of Glee Club." Artie said. Azimio looked away.

* * *

"I'm afraid to walk down the hallways of McKinley."

"Because of what I did to you?" Karofsky asked.

"In part." Kurt admitted. Karofsky nodded slowly.

* * *

"I'm afraid that people will never stop judging me for my pregnancy and getting kicked off of the Cheerios sophomore year." Quinn whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"That's not true. You came back and became head cheerleader junior year."

"Yea, only to get my spot taken from me by your girlfriend senior year." Quinn pointed out.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I won't apologize for Santana's achievements so that you can feel better." Rachel said.

"I'm not asking you to."

* * *

"I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for Quinn." Puck whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to Yale and I can barely graduate high school."

"Quinn loves you."

* * *

"I'm afraid that Tina will break up with me at the end of the year."

"She won't."

* * *

"I'm afraid that Mike will break up with me at the end of the year."

"He won't."

* * *

"I'm afraid that _Chandler _will try and steal Kurt away from me." Blaine said.

"Who's Chandler?" Matt asked.

"Some guy who keeps texting Kurt."

* * *

"So... third question?" Finn asked. Santana grabbed the sheet.

"Tell your partner a secret. These are like all the same." she said. Finn shrugged.

* * *

"Anyway, what's the third question?" Artie asked.

"Tell your partner a secret. Pretty sure I did that twice now." Azimio said.

"We did."

* * *

"Tell your partner a secret."

"How many secrets do I have to tell?" Karosky asked.

"I don't know." Kurt said in a monotone.

* * *

"Tell your partner a secret." Rachel read.

"How do I know you won't just go blab these all over the school?" Quinn asked.

"Because you can turn around and do the same." Rachel replied.

* * *

"Tell your partner a secret." Mercedes said.

"I'm running out of them. I'm pretty open." Puck pointed out.

"Humor me."

* * *

"Tell your partner a secret." Mike read.

"I already tell you everything." Brittany pointed out. Mike shrugged.

"Just go with it."

* * *

"Tell your partner a secret."

"I don't have any secrets." Sam said.

"You already told me two." Tina pointed out. Sam sighed.

* * *

"Tell your partner a secret." Blaine said. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't we already do that?" he asked.

* * *

"A secret..." Santana said. Finn nodded. "Okay... When Jacob was pointing the gun at my sisters, I seriously felt like I couldn't breathe. My entire world could have been taken from me at any moment and there was nothing I could do."

"You didn't show it. I knew you were scared, but you tackled him." Finn said.

"I don't even remember that happening. I just... moved." Santana whispered.

* * *

"When I was nine, I watched my cousin jump off of that high cliff, you know Suicide Point?" Artie nodded. "He did it as a dare... Never came back up."

"Oh my god." Artie whispered.

"Yep."

* * *

"My dad blamed me for my mom leaving." Karofsky whispered.

"Why?" Kurt asked. The jock shrugged. "David, you know that's not true, right?"

"I guess."

* * *

"I'm not graduating from high school." Rachel whispered. Quinn gasped.

"What? How?"

"Apparently, I don't have enough PE credits." Rachel whispered.

"Does Santana know?"

"Absolutely not." Rachel said.

"But what about NYADA?"

"NYADA will have to wait." Rachel said, shrugging.

"Rachel, how can you just act like its okay?" Quinn asked.

"I"ll save my meltdown for after Santana knows."

* * *

"My parents are getting divorced." Mercedes said. Puck bit his lip.

"I know how that feels. You okay?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Thought so." he said, giving her a half hug.

* * *

"I'm not stupid." Brittany said. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Its an act. I'm set to be either saluditorian or number three in our class..."

"Seriously?" he asked. She nodded.

* * *

"My hair color isn't natural." Sam said.

"Sam, that's not a secret." Tina pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Its completely obvious."

* * *

"My first time was with Santana at a party."

"Never tell her I said this, but that doesn't surprise me." Blaine said. Matt laughed.

"She'll be the first to admit that she was a slut pre-Rachel." he promised.

* * *

"When Rachel-"

"I thought I told you not to bring her up." Santana said.

"Hear me out. When Rachel told me about you guys, I cried. She told me that morning that you guys told the glee club."

"I was wondering why you were so calm." Santana said softly. Finn shrugged. "You really cried?"

"Don't sound so excited."

* * *

"Brittany wasn't actually my first." Azimio looked over.

"Who was it?"

"Tina..."

"Chang's girl?" Artie nodded. "Damn, boy!"

* * *

"Mercedes was the first person I came out to." Kurt said.

"Why her?"

"She's my best friend."

* * *

"I don't really have another secret." Quinn said. Rachel sighed.

"Tell me who your first kiss was."

"I'd rather not." Quinn said, looking away.

"Just tell me." Rachel said.

"My first kiss was with Santana..." Quinn whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "We were thirteen and it was Spin The Bottle. It meant nothing, I swear." Quinn said quickly. Rachel bit her lip to hide her smirk.

* * *

"My first time was with Santana in the janitor's closet at school in eigth grade." Puck said.

"Do you even know what she'd do if she knew that you just told me that?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, God. She and Rachel would both kill me. Please don't say anything." he begged.

* * *

"Tina is my first girlfriend." Mike said. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought you had one in ninth grade." she said.

"I made her up to get everyone off of my back."

* * *

"Kurt is my first boyfriend, but not the first guy I slept with.' Blaine said. Matt smirked.

'Wow, dude." he said, chuckling.

* * *

"So the next question is different. Its where do you see yourself in ten years?" Finn read. Santana laughed.

"Finally. I mean, its completely cliche, but its something different.

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Azimio read. Artie raised an eyebrow.

"That's the best they could come up with? Three different versions of the same question and that?"

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Karofsky asked. Kurt grinned. "Your answer isn't going to take forever is it?"

"Undecided." Kurt said.

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Quinn asked. Rachel's eyes lit up. "Can you keep it to less than five minutes, please?"

"I make no promises."

"Oh right, I forgot we're talking about your favorite subject." the cheerleader teased, a genuine smile on his face. Rachel chuckled.

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Puck asked incredulously.

"That's really cliche." Mercedes muttered.

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Mike asked. Brittany shrugged as she spun in circles on the stage.

"Hopefully doing this." she joked.

* * *

"So the next question is where do you see yourself in ten years?" Tina said, looking at the paper.

"Who comes up with these things?" Sam asked.

* * *

"What's the next question?" Blaine asked. Matt grabbed the paper.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" he asked. Blaine suppressed a sigh. "Let it out, man." Matt joked.

* * *

"I see myself married... Hopefully to Rachel... With a couple of kids, I guess... Maybe I'll be a lawyer or something, I don't know." Santana mumbled. Finn nodded slowly.

"That sounds kinda nice."

* * *

"NFL, hopefully. Married, kids..."

"That sounds awesome." Artie said, slightly jealous.

* * *

"Out. Out and in a relationship." Karofsky whispered. Kurt smiled softly.

"That sounds lovely, David."

* * *

"On Broadway, married to Santana with two kids We'll have a penthouse apartment and just be in love. Oh and there will be a trophy case with all of my awards." Rachel said with a grin. Quinn smirked.

"That's the Rachel Berry I know."

* * *

"A solo artist. I want to be a solo artist."

"You will be." Puck promised.

* * *

"Married to Artie, dancing professionally." Brittany said. Mike grinned.

"I like the married to Artie part." he said. Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, Britt." She grinned.

* * *

"I want to open my own business. Trouty Mouth Music Store." Sam said.

"Trouty Mouth Music Store. Its perfect." Tina said.

* * *

"I want to be a professional football player." Matt said. Blaine smiled. "I want to have a family too."

"You'd be a good dad."

* * *

"I see myself with a family... Maybe I'll coach the football team here at McKinley if Coach Bieste retires."

"Is that really what you want, Finn?" Santana asked.

"No, but its what I have." he answered.

* * *

"I see myself being able to walk at my wedding with Brittany." Artie said. Azimio smiled.

"I believe that, too." he said.

* * *

"I see myself married to Blaine with a couple of kids, maybe." Kurt said. Karofsky nodded.

"That sounds kinda cool."

* * *

"I see myself raising a family with Puck. I can truly see myself with him for the rest of my life." Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled.

"He's a great guy, Quinn." she said.

"I know."

* * *

"I see myself with Quinn... Maybe a couple of kids." Puck said. Mercedes grinned.

"Sounds great, Puck, really."

* * *

"Married to Tina. A couple of kids." Mike said. Brittany smiled.

"I'll be there to see if they're Asian or not." she teased. Mike raised an eyebrow. "Its an act, remember?"

* * *

"Married to Mike."

"Well, duh, but what else?" Sam asked.

"I want to be a writer." Tina whispered. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Like, a novelist."

* * *

"Married to Kurt, living in New York which means inevitably hanging out with Rachel Berry which means hanging out with Santana Lopez." Blaine said.

"What happens in Lima, does not stay in Lima." Matt joked.

* * *

"All right... So what's the next question?" Finn asked. Santana grabbed the paper.

"Apologize for one thing and then immediately forgive whatever the other person just said." she whispered.

"This should be fun."

* * *

"All right last question." Azimio said.

"Apologize for one thing and then immediately forgive whatever the other person just said."

"Oh my god. Seriously?"

* * *

"What's the last question?" Kurt asked.

"Apologize for one thing and then immediately forgive whatever the other person just said."

"Oh boy."

* * *

"Apologize for one thing and then immediately forgive whatever the other person just said." Quinn read. Rachel raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm waiting." she teased.

* * *

"Apologize for one thing and then immediately forgive whatever the other person just said." Puck read.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Mercedes muttered.

* * *

"So what's the last question?" Sam asked.

"Apologize for one thing and then immediately forgive whatever the other person just said."

"Okay..." the blonde said.

* * *

"Apologize for one thing and then immediately forgive whatever the other person just said."

"Okay..." Blaine muttered.

* * *

"All right... I... I'm sorry for rubbing my relationship with Rachel in your face. I didn't realize that you were still into her. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a total bitch and I would have been nicer about flaunting my relationship."

"Its okay." Finn said. Santana nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry for not knowing your last name." Azmio apologized.

"Its Abrams." Artie said.

"Finally!"

* * *

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Karofsky whispered.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

* * *

"I'm sorry for going after Finn even though you were with him and were pregnant with what we all believed to be Finn's baby."

"Rachel, I'm completely over that." Quinn said, smling.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I told everyone that you were actually the father of Quinn's baby sophomore year." Mercedes said.

"That was you?" Puck asked. Mercedes nodded. "Thanks." he said, smiling.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I lied and tricked you into thinking that I'm stupid." Brittany said.

"Its all good."

* * *

"I'm sorry that we've never really talked until now." Sam said.

"Me too."

* * *

"I'm sorry that its taken me so long to have a conversation with you." Matt said.

"Its all good."

* * *

"I'm sorry for being such an ass after we had sex." Finn said. Santana looked up.

"How'd you know how I felt about that?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Rachel?"

"She slapped me and told me that if I was going to go through with it, the least I could have done was been nice to you and that if I ever disrespected you again she'd make sure that I could never have sex again."

"That's my girl." Santana said with a grin.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Artie said, grabbing the letter Azimio had placed on the bench and opening it. "Azimio... You got a full ride to college."

"What?"

"Yep."

* * *

"I'm sorry for how things happened last year." Kurt said.

"Not your fault."

* * *

"I'm sorry for bein such a bitch to you. You're a really nice person and you're really good for San. I'm happy that she's with you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I'm sorry for being an ass when we rehearsed for those duets that one time."

"I completely forgot about that."

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when that whole thing with San went down.'

"Its okay." Brittany said.

* * *

"I'm sorry for laughing about your hair." Tina said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wow.. Thanks." he teased.

* * *

"I'm sorry I never took the initiative and talked to you before today."

"Same here."

* * *

Mr. Scott looked at the papers that his class turned in and stared at them in shock. He wasn't aware that they were capapble of thinking this deeply, but they all grasped the point of the lesson.

**_Santana Lopez:_**

_I spent an hour with Finn Hudson and even though he is still the same hotheaded football player, he's got more levels than anyone would have guessed. He's got insecurities just like the rest of us. He's got feelings that can be hurt just like the rest of us. Honestly, this put Finn in a whole new perspective for me._

_Rachel Berry is my girlfriend. Everyone thinks that they know her, but they don't. Everyone thinks that she's a self-centered diva, but she's not. Everyone thinks that she's had an easy life, but she hasn't. Rachel Berry is one of the strongest people I know and she's had to go through some pretty crappy stuff that nobody our age should have already had to go through. What people don't know about Rachel Berry is the reason behind her craziness. I'm not about to deny that she's freaking crazy, because she is, but there's a very good reason behind it that she's not comfortable sharing with the world. Rachel Berry is going to be a star someday, and I just hope that I'm lucky enough to be there with her when it happens._

**_Finn Hudson:_**

_After spending the class period with Santana Lopez, I came to realize that she is not as mean and harsh as everyone thinks she is. She has a big heart, anyone who has ever seen her with her little sisters has seen that, and she really cares about her friends and family. Even though Santana and I have been through a lot of crap lately, after this class period, I think we will finally be able to put our differences aside and finally fix our friendship._

_I've been friends with Matt Rutherford since we were two years old. Matt is an awesome person who is nice to everyone he meets and never lets anyone talk bad about the people he cares about._

**_Artie Abrams:_**

_I spent an hour with Azimio Adams and learned that he's not just some dumb jock, but he's got a big heart and a big brain and will do amazing in college. I also taught him my last name and illegally opened his mail._

_I've been dating Brittany Pierce for over a year now, minus the time we broke up for a few weeks. One thing I learned over that time is that Brittany S. Pierce most definitely is not stupid. She's actually very smart and will do amazing in life._

**_Azimio Adams:_**

_I spent an hour with Artie. An hour ago, he was just the wheel-chair cripple that was in the Glee Club, but now he's my tutor so that I can keep my football scholarship. I learned that his original dreams may have been crushed with his legs, but he found new ones and he will succeed at whatever he does. I also learned that his last name is Abrams._

_Dave Karofsky is my best friend. We've been through a lot together and he helped me when my brother passed away and I helped him when his mom left. We're always there for each other and we always will be._

**_Kurt Hummel:_**

_I spent an hour with David Karofsky and learned so much about him. He's not the bully that everyone fears. He's actually a really nice guy once he lets his guard Anderson, my boyfriend, is an amazing person. He's the best boyfriend anyone could have ever hoped for._

**_David Karofsky:_**

_I spent the hour with Kurt Hummel and learned that he doesn't deserve and of the crap that the people in this school give him._

_I've known Azimio Adams my entire life. He was there for me when my mom left and he's always had my back._

**_Quinn Fabray:_**

_I spent an hour with Rachel freaking Berry and didn't go crazy like I thought I would. Somehow in one hour she went from being Rachel Berry, the annoying diva from Glee Club, the know it all that I've shared every single class with since the seventh grade, and the girl my best friend is dating to being Rachel Berry, my friend._

_I've been connected to Noah Puckerman since the day I found out he got me pregnant when we were sixteen, but I never really saw Noah Puckerman. I always saw Puck, the supposed deadbeat. Now, I see Puck, my future husband._

**_Rachel Berry:_**

_After spending the hour with Quinn Fabray, I can say without a doubt that it is possible to change before it is too late. Just this morning, she resorted to childish nicknames (though she said them in front of my girlfriend for some reason) and awful jokes, but now she's my friend and we're making plans to hang out this weekend. Quinn Fabray is a strong person who just needs to be reassured that she can come back from everything she's been through throughout the past couple of hard years that she's gone through. I think that's why she's so defensive, because she thinks everyone is judging her for every single thing she's done that hasn't been perfect. Once Quinn realizes that humans make mistakes and that nobody is judging her for past decisions, she will be able to become a fully mature adult that will metaphorically take over the world._

_Santana Lopez is my amazing girlfriend. She's not afraid to say what's on her mind and she's so gentle with her six year old sisters. Its amazing to see her interact with them, because I've never seen her act that way with someone. She's so protective over the ones she loves and its amazing to watch her stick up for what's right and what she truly believes in. Santana Lopez is going to do something of substance with her life and I truly hope that she'll allow me to be there while she succeeds in whatever she sets her mind too. She is beautiful on the inside and the outside and its beautiful to watch her continuously grow every single day that I get to spend with her. Before this year, she was Santana Lopez: HBIC and my main tormentor. Now, she's Santana Lopez: HBIC, my main supporter, and the love of my life._

**_Mercedes Jones:_**

_I spent the hour with Noah Puckerman and learned that he may act like he's the coolest dude around, but he's really just one big loveable dork. Honestly, if I'd seen that side of him when we were dating, things may have turned out differently between us… but everything happens for a reason. I honestly believe that Puck would have been a great dad and will be one someday. He just has to get his confidence up and he'll be set._

_Sam Evans is my boyfriend. He's the love of my life and he's the guy who believes in me so much he put a video of me on the internet just to try to get people to notice my singing. He's amazing._

**_Noah Puckerman:_**

_I spent an hour with Mercedes Jones and was reminded of why I ever dated her back when we were sophomores. She's a pretty cool chick and when she's not competing with Rachel for solos, pretty laid back. She'll be an amazing singer one day._

_Quinn Fabray and I have been through a lot together and through all of the crap we've gone through, we somehow fell in love. While I do wish that we'd kept our baby sophomore year, I can't wait to start a family with her someday._

**_Mike Chang:_**

_I spent the hour with Brittany Pierce and learned one thing that I never saw coming. Brittany S. Pierce is smart. Like, academically gifted. That's really all I need to say, because you probably won't read on after this because you'll be in complete shock._

_Tina Cohen Chang, my girlfriend, is one of the sweetest people I know. We're the most stable couple in Glee Club because she keeps us together._

**_Brittany Pierce:_**

_I spent the hour with Mike Chang and learned that even though he seems as if he's all calm and put together, he's really just as scared as the rest of us. He also learned that I'm not stupid._

_I've been dating Artie Abrams for a while and he's been a pretty good boyfriend. He's loyal, dependent, and just an all around good guy._

**_Sam Evans:_**

_I spent an hour with Tina Cohen Chang and learned a lot about her. She's not as simple as everyone thinks she is, there are a lot of different layers to her._

_Mercedes Jones is my girlfriend. She's gonna be a superstar someday. As long as she believes in herself, she'll be good._

**_Tina Cohen Chang:_**

_I spent an hour with Sam Evans and learned that while he may not he the smartest guy ever, he's one of the sweetest. He has a kind heart and a good soul._

_Mike Chang is my boyfriend. We're known as the most stable couple in the Glee Club, and that's because he keeps us together._

**_Matt Rutherford:_**

_I spent the hour with Blaine Anderson and learned that even though he's still adjusting to McKinley, he seems to be doing just fine._

_I've known Finn Hudson for a very long time and even though he's got some issues, he's a pretty good guy._

**_Blaine Anderson:_**

_I spent the hour getting to know Matt Rutherford and learned that he never wanted to leave McKinley, but he's really glad he got to come back._

_Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend, is the best boyfriend I could have ever hoped to be with._

* * *

Rachel and Santana met at the diva's locker after school. "You kissed Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"You told Finn how I felt after he and I had sex?" Santana asked. Rachel blushed and looked away. "Hey, come back to me." Santana whispered, stroking her cheek. Rachel looked up. "He told me what you said and that you slapped him. It was sweet, thank you." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend.

"Of course, sweetheart. Now... You kissed Quinn?"

"We were thirteen. It was a stupid party game. I didn't think it needed to be brought up." Santana said, kissing Rachel again. "Besides, nobody could ever compare to you."

"That better be how it is." Rachel pouted. Santana laughed.

"What other secrets did you tell?" she whispered. Rachel bit her lip.

"I'm not graduating." she said. Santana's eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: My first cliffhanger with this story! I hope this all made sense... By the way its not edited because it is currently 3:30 in the morning... anyway, the next chapter will definitely deal with Santana finding out about Rachel not graduating and how she reacts. It will be a good on, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You aren't graduating?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "What the hell do you mean you aren't graduating?"

"Exactly that. I'm not graduating."

"Why aren't you graduating?" Santana asked. Rachel looked away.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You wanted to see me Principal Figgins?" Rachel asked, walking into the office._

_"Yes, have a seat." Rachel sat down. "Rachel, you won't be graduating at the end of the semester."_

_"I'm sorry what?" Rachel asked._

_"Have you taken a gym class while at McKinley?" he asked. Rachel shook her head. "Its required by the state. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."_

_"But Principal Figgins-"_

_"There's nothing I can do." he said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Apparently, I put off my gym classes. I never got my PE credits and now its too late." Santana pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Baby, I am so freaking sorry." she whispered, hugging her tightly. Rachel bit back her tears. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"San, there's nothing we can do now. Its too late."

"Whoa, you're just giving up? Rach, that's not like you. You're Rachel Berry, you don't know the meaning of the phrase give up." Santana said.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"We're gonna talk about this later, but we have to get to dinner. The twins are going to be angry if they don't get to see you now that you've moved back to your house, much to my parents disagreement."

"Well, we can't disappoint the twins, can we?" Rachel asked.

"No we can't." Santana said, leading Rachel to her car. "So I was thinking that since we didn't get to have our date like we were supposed to, maybe we could go out Friday night. We need a night alone, Rach, and we need a night to forget about all the crap we've gone through these last few weeks. What do you say?" Santana asked, grabbing Rachel's hand as they walked down the hall to the entrance of the school. Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend and nodded.

"That sounds amazing, Santana. I completely agree with you. All we need is just a night of togetherness and solitude." she said. Santana grinned and nodded.

"My parents wanted me to talk to you about moving out of your dads' house and moving in with us. We have plenty of room and they really don't like you being alone. I can't say that I disagree. The though that someone could break into your house and nobody would be there with you? It makes me sick. I hate that thought. I just... I don't like that you're all alone in that big house, baby."

"Santana, just because my fathers are bad people doesn't mean that that house isn't my home."

"Does it feel like a home?"

"No. Your house feels like more of a home." Rachel admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Santana asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I like my independence." she said. Santana sighed.

"Rach, you're not safe. What if someone breaks in?"

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Rachel asked. Santana sighed.

"It could happen, Rach. I'm just worried about you, that's all." Rachel smiled softly and kissed Santana.

"And I love you for that, but I have to be my own person as well, Santana." she whispered. The Latina nodded.

"I get that, Rachel, I really do. But can't you be your own person and be safe?" she asked as they reached the front door of the school and exited the building.

"Santana, you're amazing for caring so much, but I just can't."

"Sweetheart, I just need you to understand how much I care about you and how much it would hurt me if anything were to happen to you. Rachel, I love you so much and I just need to know that you're safe. You're my girlfriend and I need to know that you're safe at home. I would love to have you live with me. I could totally sneak down to your room during the night and have some midnight fun with my girlfriend." the Latina said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Rachel smiled softly and kissed her girlfriend.

"Santana, I love you just as much, but I can't just intrude on your parents like that. It wouldn't be right and I can't do that." she said as they made their way to Santana's car. The Latina smiled at her girlfriend, stopped walking, and pulled the diva into a hug.

"You wouldn't be intruding, want you to move in with us. They feel exactly the same way about you living in that house by yourself that I do." she said. Rachel smiled softly.

"Look, let's just get through dinner tonight." she said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me your parents will not let me leave your house without discussing this."

"Yea, you're probably right." Santana agreed. Rachel laughed. "So you know that Is and Marisol are going to want another game and movie night, right?"

"Yea, I know. As long as I'm in your arms, that's all that matters. It doesn't matter what we're doing, especially since we're going out Friday night." Rachel said. Santana nodded and pulled out her keys to unlock her car before opening the back door and placed her backpack, her Cheerios bag, and Rachel's backpack in the back seat. She turned around, leaned against the closed door, and pulled Rachel into her body.

"I know that I sounded super domestic and possessive earlier, but its just because I love you so much and I want to make sure that you're safe and nothing happens to you because if something were to happen to you and you were to be taken away from me, I would die. I may actually die. I love you _that _much, Rach. I would rather have someone steal you from me, mostly because it wouldn't take that long to get you back. I mean let's face it, nobody can compare to me." Rachel laughed softly.

"No they can't." she agreed. Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend gently. "Let's get to dinner, okay? I want to spend time with my girlfriend and her wonderful family. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go." Santana said, opening the passenger side door for Rachel before going around to the driver's side and getting in her car.

* * *

"So, Rachel, how are you liking living back at your house?" Maria asked. Rachel smiled slightly.

"Its fine." she said. Maria nodded.

"Doesn't it seem lonely over there?" Carlos asked casually.

"Dad, back off. She won't budge about it at all." Santana said. The adults looked at Rachel.

"Santana already asked me about moving in here with you all. That sounds like a lovely time, but I just... I like my independence. I love you all, you're like my family, but I just... I'm sorry." the diva said.

"Rachel, its okay. We just worry about you being in that house all by yourself. What if someone were to break in?" Carlos asked.

"I said the exact same thing!" Santana said. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Hush, Santana. Maria, Carlos... I just... I can't. First of all, I wouldn't want to intrude. As much as you all say its not an intrusion, it is. Its another body in the house, its another mouth to feed, I just... I can't do that to you all." she said.

"Rachel, its no trouble at all." Maria promised. Rachel bit her lip. "Sweetheart..." the older Lopez woman trailed off.

"Mom, there's nothing we can do." Santana said, putting down her fork and sighing. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So is Rachel moving in?" Marisol asked.

"No, she's not." Santana said, standing up. "Dinner was great, Mom. Can I be excused?" she asked.

"Sure _mija_." Santana nodded and left the dining room. Biting her lip, Rachel watched her leave. "Rachel, don't feel bad. She's just being Santana." Maria said. Rachel nodded slowly.

"I just... I feel like she's angry at me because I don't want to leave my house. I mean, my fathers may have abandoned me, but I still grew up there. The house itself means as much to me as this one does to Santana." the diva said. Maria nodded. "Maybe I should just leave." she said, standing up.

"No, go talk to her." Carlos suggested. Rachel nodded and went upstairs.

"Santana?" she asked softly, knocking on her girlfriend's door.

"What?" the cheerleader said. Rachel bit her lip and entered the room slowly. "Why aren't you downstairs?" she asked.

"I came to check on you." the diva said.

"Well, I'm fine." Santana said. Rachel nodded slowly.

"O... Okay then." she said. Santana shrugged. "Are we still doing movie night with the twins?" she asked.

"I'm not in the mood." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I should just go home then." she said. Santana shrugged.

"Maybe you should." she said. Rachel flinched. "What do you want from me?" Santana asked.

"I want to know why you're so upset about this." Rachel said. Santana sighed.

"Because I'm freaking worried about you! Why can't you just move in here? It doesn't make sense! What if you get hurt? I'm serious when I say that someone could break into your house and hurt you. Lima is a small town. Lima Heights Adjacent isn't that far away." she said. Rachel sighed deeply.

"Santana, its not your decision and you have no right to get so upset about this. I can't live here, especially since you won't be here next year while I'm redoing my senior year. You're going to be in New York and I'm going to be stuck in Lima without you." she said.

"You're graduating."

"No, I'm not. You need to accept it just as I have." Rachel said.

"Just go home, Rachel." Santana said, looking away.

"Maybe I shouldn't come back." the diva said. Santana looked away

"I think that'd be best." she said, shrugging. Rachel gasped. "Bye."

"Santana-"

"Just go, Rachel!" Santana yelled.

"Oh... Okay..." Rachel whispered, wiping away a tear. Santana looked away and Rachel moved to walk out.

"Rachel, wait." The diva turned around quickly. "You left your copy of _Funny Girl_ last time you came over. Its on my dresser."

"Oh... Thanks, I guess." Rachel whispered, grabbing the DVD and walking out of the room.

"How'd it go?" Maria asked as she walked upstairs with the twins.

"She, uh... she broke up with me." Rachel whispered, kneeling down so she could hug the twins. "I love you both so much, okay?"

"Okay. We love you too." Isabel said.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Marisol asked. Rachel shook her head sadly.

"I don't think so, kiddo." she whispered, standing back up. "I have to go." she said, going downstairs. Maria frowned and walked into her oldest daughter's room.

"Santana, are you ready to put your sisters to bed?" she asked. Santana sighed and stood up.

"Yea, I guess." she said, walking into the hallway.

"Wait... What happened with Rachel?" Maria asked. Santana scoffed.

"Don't talk about her, okay? She's not going to be coming by here anymore." she said, walking into her sisters' room. "Hey guys."

"Why was Rachel sad?" Isabel asked. Santana shrugged.

"Are you gonna make her feel better?" Marisol asked, smiling. Santana bit her lip.

"Probably not. Rachel and I aren't together anymore." she said, sitting down on one of the beds.

"But why?"

"We just aren't." Santana said, grabbing the book. "Let's read, okay?"

"Okay..." they said. Santana smiled and read. "Okay guys... See you in the morning." she whispered, closing the door quietly.

"Hey... how about you and I talk?" Maria said, pulling Santana into her own bedroom. "What happened?"

"Look, we can talk, but I'm gettin Rachel's crap together." Santana said. Maria sighed. "She's being stubborn."

"Santana, its her decision. You can't be like this." Maria said. Santana shrugged. "If you really love her, then you shouldn't be acting like this. Do you really love her?"

"Of course I do, but she's mad at me. This was a two way break up." Santana said.

"So fix that tomorrow. Apologize to her." Maria said. Santana smiled softly and nodded.

"You're right. I love her too much to give her up that easily." she whispered. Once Maria went to bed, Santana fell asleep.

_Santana grinned as she walked into the William McKinley High School gymnasium for her high school reunion. "What's up Glee Club?" she asked. They grinned._

_"Hey where's your diva attachment?" Mercedes asked. Santana raised an eyebrow._

_"You know Rachel and I haven't spoken since I went to New York after graduation." she said. _

_"Oh yea. Sorry." Mercedes apologized. Santana shrugged and looked around. _

_"Holy crap. She's over there." she whispered. Rachel looked up, saw them, and walked over._

_"Hi guys!" she said, ignoring Santana. Everyone smiled up at their former leader, waving._

_"Hey Rach." the Latina said, biting her lip._

_"I have nothing to say to you." Rachel hissed, walking away._

Santana sat up instantly, trying to find a way to breathe. "I can't let that happen." she whispered, looking at her phone. "And I can't even call Rachel." she groaned, laying back down.

* * *

"Hey, can we talk?" Santana asked softly as she approached Rachel at her locker. The diva looked up and Santana's heart broke at the obvious signs of crying.

"I promise that I'll bring your stuff tomorrow. I was just preoccupied last night." Rachel said. Santana wiped a stray tear.

"Baby..." she whispered. Rachel bit her lip.

"What are you doing?" Santana looked at her with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and handed her a bouqet of flowers. "What are these for? What's going on, Santana?"

"Well, after you left, Marisol asked me if I was going to make you feel better. So I plan on making you feel better." Santana said, smiling softly. Rachel looked down. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a single word of that and notice how I didn't say that I didn't love you at all. I love you so much and you're the only girl I want to be with. If you feel like you belong at home, then you belong at home. Its not my place to tell you what to do."

"Santana..."

"Wait, I'm not done-"

"Yes, you are. I have to tell you something. Please stop talking." Santan shut her mouth and nodded. "You were right. My house got broken into last night. I got home and called Noah and he came to talk. I just needed someone, you know?" Santana nodded. "We were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, when we heard a crash. Noah jumped up and ran into the kitchen and scared him off, but he ended up staying the night."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rachel, I'm sure you and Santana will be okay-" Puck cut himself off as he heard a crash. "What was that?"_

_"I have no idea." Rachel whispered. Puck nodded, grabbed some baseball bat that Rachel's dad had above the mantle piece for some reason, and walked into the kitchen._

_"Get the fuck out of here asshole!" he yelled. Rachel jumpedup and ran into the kitchen just as a guy was climbing out of her kitchen window. "Call the cops."_

_"Noah, please don't leave." Rachel said as they waited for the cops to show up. He hugged her tightly._

_"I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to call Santana?" he asked. Rachel shook her head._

_"She wouldn't show anyway." she whispered._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Normally, I'd be upset that Puckerman spent the night at your house, but I'll make an exception. Rachel, are you okay?" Santana asked, hugging Rachel.

"I'm fine, I guess. Just shook me up, that's all." the diva said. Santana nodded and kissed Rachel softly.

"I... I never actually thought that it would happen. I mean, there's always a possibility, but... God, Rachel. Why didn't you call me?" Santana asked, slightly hurt.

"You broke up with me." Rachel reminded her.

"And I would have been there in a second if you had called me." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled slightly. "Look, I know that your probably not in the best state of mind right now, but I have a surprise for you. But in order to get said surprise, you have to answer one simple question." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I never really stopped." Santana grinned and kissed Rachel. "Now... I want my surprise." Rachel said. Santana smiled brightly and pulled her toward the gym. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"You, Rachel Berry, are graduating with all of your friends. And I'm going to help you." Santana said.

"What are you talking about?" the diva asked. Santana grinned.

"I paid Figgins a little visit before I came to find you and we worked out a little deal." she said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Principal Figgins, I have something that I'd like to discuss with you." Santana said. He nodded. "Rachel Berry is the best student in the senior class. She deserves to graduate."_

_"She doesn't have the credits." he said._

_"She's not dreaming of becoming a professional athlete. She's dreaming of becoming a Broadway star. Why does she need PE credits to graduate?" Santana asked._

_"State requirements. And its too late to get her in a PE class." Santana bit her lip._

_"What if I help her? I can teach her some kind of sport. If I can get her to master one athletic skill, she graduates?"_

_"Eight." he said._

_"Three." she bartered. He bit his lip. "Come on, Principal Figgins. She deserves to graduate. She's worked so hard and if she has to endure one more year here, she may crack."_

_"Five." Santana closed her eyes._

_"Okay."_

_"Fine. Five athletic skills. You have three weeks, Ms. Lopez." he said. Santana nodded. "Now, let's discuss terms. What sports?"_

_"I was thinking basketball, cheerleading, track, soccer, and football. That's what they cover in McKinley's gym classes. Well, I added the cheerleading." she said._

_"Okay. That sounds fair. At the end of the three weeks, if Rachel can prove to me and the coach of each sport she will be learning that she can adequately execute each skill, she will have the credits and she will graduate. Deal?"_

_"Deal." Santana said, shaking his hand._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I even convinced some of the Glee Club to help me out." Santana continued. Rachel raised an eeybrow.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rachel needs help and you guys are going to help me give it to her." Santana said, walking into the choir room. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Figgins said she can't graduate cause she doesn't have her PE credits, but I made a deal with him. We just have to teach her some athletic skills."_

_"What does that have to do with us?" Quinn asked._

_"Basketball, cheerleading, track, soccer, and football. At least one of you excels in those five sports and those who do will be helping Rachel out. Clear?" Santana announced, raising a challenging eyebrow._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"Because I love you, Rachel. You deserve to graduate and you deserve to graduate this year." she said. Rachel kissed her. "Are you crying?"

"Of course I am." Rachel said, laughing as Santana hugged her. "So... What are we doing first?" she asked.

"Okay. Rachel Berry, prepare to become an athlete. First, you're going to learn how to shoot a basketball. Puck is going to help me with that. Then, you are going to learn cheerleading from me, Q, and B. After that, you're going to learn how to run track from me and Chang. You run a lot, so that shouldn't be hard. After that, Mike and I are going to teach you how to play soccer and then Puck and Finn are going to teach you about football."

"How long do we have?"

"Three weeks. I personally don't think that's fair, but whatever. Rachel, I'm not giving up on you, on _us_. You deserve to graduate now, this year. Its our year and then in the fall, we're going to take over New York. Deal?" Santana whispered, hugging Rachel.

"Thank you so much." Rachel whispered, kissing Santana softly.

* * *

"Rachel, I'm glad that you decided to move in with us." Santana whispered, hugging Rachel from behind. Rachel nodded and turned around, kissing Santana. "I mean, I'm really sorry that you had to go through what you went through, but I'm glad that you are going to be living in my house."

"You're crazy sometimes, you know?" Rachel said, giggling. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Yea, I know."

"But I love you anyway." Rachel promised. Santana grinned.

"I know that too." she said, kissing her girlfreind as the twins ran up. "Are you guys excited that Rachel is going to be staying with us until she and I go to New York?" Santana asked her sisters.

"Yea! It'll be like having another big sister!" Marisol said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"But you only need _one_ big sister, right Monsters?" she asked, squatting down to their level.

"Right Tana!" they said as she tickled them.

"Good answer." she said as her parents walked in.

"Rachel, I think we have everything in your new room." Carlos announced. The diva smiled brightly at the man.

"Thank you so much, Carlos. And thank you both for letting me live here until Santana and I move to New York in the fall... _If_ we both go, that is. I promise that if I don't graduate and have to repeat my senior year, I will find some place to live."

"Rachel, I have no doubt that you will be able to graduate, but if for some reason you don't, you are _not_ living anyplace else." Carlos said. Rachel wiped a tear. "Hey, no crying. This is a happy moment!"

"Wait, babe, why are you crying?" Santana asked as more tears began to fall. Rachel shook her head as she was pulled into Santana's embrace. "Sweetie, don't cry!"

"I'm not trying to!" Rachel sobbed. Santana chuckled.

"You are so freaking adorable sometimes, you know?" she said. Rachel glared up at her girlfriend. "Its a good thing, babe, I promise."

"You're mean."

"You don't mean that." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "You don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Then how come you love me so much?"

"I don't know, Santana!" Santana chuckled.

"I love you too." she said, hugging Rachel tightly. Rachel stubbornly pulled away. "Beautiful, come back here. I'm not letting go until you aren't mad at me anymore."

"I don't like you."

"Yes you do, because I'm so sweet that I convinced Figgins to give you a chance. Remember that?" Santana said, smiling. Rachel bit her lip. "You love me again?"

"Fine." Rachel grumbled. Santana grinned and pulled her close.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

* * *

"Knock knock." Santana said, poking her head in Rachel's new room. Rachel looked over at the door and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey Gorgeous." she said, waving her in. Santana grinned and entered the room fully.

"So are you ready for your first night in your new room?" she asked, falling onto Rachel's bed. Rachel smiled and nodded. "I really am happy you're living here now. It really does make feel better knowing that you're not all alone." Rachel nodded.

"It makes me feel better too." she admitted. Santana smiled.

"Okay... I'll let you get to sleep. I have to go tuck the Monsters into bed." Rache smiled and kissed Santana.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said. Santana nodded.

"Night, Sexy."

"Goodnight, love." Rachel said, going to sleep.

_"Hey, Rae." Santana said, walking into her secret girlfriend's room. Rachel seemingly ignored her girlfriend and stared at her computer screen. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"Why do the Cheerios hate me?" Rachel asked softly._

_"The Cheerios don't hate you." Santana lied. Rachel glared up at her. "What happened, pretty?" she asked, kissing Rachel's cheek softly. Rachel shrugged and turned back to her computer. "You filmed your video for the day?"_

_"Yes, I filmed my video for the day. I uploaded it twenty minutes ago." Rachel said. Santana smiled._

_"I want to watch it. Move over." she said. She moved to squat behind her girlfriend, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Rachel?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you intentionally blocking my ability to see your video?" Santana asked, looking over at her girlfriend. Rachel shrugged. "Come on, Rachel, I'm sure its amazing. You videos always are." Rachel sighed._

_"Fine. I'll move." Santana rolled her eyes._

_"Thank you, Ms. Stubborn. Damn, Rae. I've never known you to not want to show off your talent. You usually don't even let me say a word before you push your computer screen in front of me. What's going on?"_

_"Nothing, Santana." Rachel said softly, clicking the play button. "You wanted to watch." Santana began watching the video when something caught her eye._

_"You already have ten comments? That's awesome baby!" she said, grabbing the mouse and moving the cursor over to the **Read Comments** button._

_"Wait, San, don't do that." Rachel said._

_"Why not? Oh..." she said, immediately recognizing the screen names. "So that's what you meant."_

_"Please don't actually read them." Rachel said, reaching for the mouse._

_"Hey, back off." Santana said, pushing her hand away and looking at the comments._

**_If I were your parents, I'd sell you back_**

**_I'm going to scratch my eyes out_**

**_Please get sterilized._**

_"I can't read anymore." Santana said, closing the window._

_"One said that it made her want to murder her family." Rachel whispered. Santana looked over at Rachel and saw tears in her eyes._

_"Hey, baby, don't cry. Please don't cry. You are so talented." she said. Rachel shook her head. "Hey, you know that you're talented and everyone knows it. Those bitches are just jealous and I swear to god that they will pay for this tomorrow. I'm not going to let them do that to you and break your spirit like that. You're too freaking special."_

_"Santana, you can't." Rachel mumbled._

_"Why?" Santana demanded. Rachel bit her lip and looked over at Santana._

_"Let me give you a hint. 'Berry, you're such a freak. Nobody will ever like you and you'll spend your entire life alone.' Does that sound familiar?" she asked. Santana bit her lip and looked away. "That's what I thought."_

_"Well, maybe its time we came out." Santana said. Rachel looked at her girlfriend._

_"Are you serious?" she asked. Santana nodded._

_"I love you, Rachel. I don't care what they say." Rachel bit her lip. "Okay... I just told you that I love you and you aren't saying anything..."_

_"I love you too." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend. "So... Tomorrow?"_

_"Definitely."_

_..._

_"Berry!" Rachel looked over to see Santana approaching her with a Slushee in hand._

_"Hello, Santana." she said nervously. Santana smirked. "What's the Slushee for?"_

_"You." Santana said, lifting the Slushee up to Rachel's mouth and tipping it to allow Rachel to sip. "Grape is your favorite, right?"_

_"Yea, it is." Rachel said, blushing. Santana smiled and placed the drink in an empty spot in Rachel's locker, placing a straw next to it. "What's going on?"_

_"I mean, we said that we're going to come out today, right?" Rachel smiled. "You look beautiful today."_

_"You always look beautiful." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled._

_"Can I kiss you?" she whispered._

_"I thought we were past that point." the diva teased. Santana grinned and kissed her girlfriend._

_"Lopez!" Santana and Rachel looked over just as five slushies were tossed their way._

"Oh my god." Rachel gasped, sitting up. She got out of bed and rushed to Santana's room. "San, wake up."

"What's going on?" Santana asked sleepily.

"I know what you're talking about with your dreams now." Rachel whispered.

"You had one?" Santana asked, taking the diva into her arms. Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry baby. What was it about?"

"My comments from my MySpace videos and we were secretly dating and then we came and then we were hit with Slushees." Santana frowned.

"You okay?" she whispered. Rachel nodded.

"Yea, I just needed to see you." Santana smiled.

"That's what I'm here for." she said, kissing Rachel softly. "Go back to bed. We'll get in trouble if we get caught."

"Okay." Rachel whispered.

* * *

"All right, Rachel Berry. Let's get this metaphorical party started." Puck said, grabbing a basketball. Rachel, Puck, and Santana were all in the gym, getting ready to start some basketball lessons for Rachel. "Now, we got a list from each coach of what you would need to do. In basketball, you're going to have to dribble for twenty seconds and shoot three free throws. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Puck, you're talking to the girl who wanted to wear a hot pink headband and matching wristbands." Santana pointed out. Rachel glared. "Sweetie, you look sexy as hell in Puck's way too big basketball shorts and my Cheerios t-shirt."

"Let's just get started." Rachel huffed.

"Wait! I need a kiss!" Santana said, grabbing Rachel and kissing her playfully all over her face. "Okay. Now you can practice."

"Wait. I need a real kiss." Rachel said, kissing the Latina softly.

"So do I." Puck said.

"Fuck off Puckerman!" Santana yelled, hugging Rachel close to her. Rachel giggled and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Let's get to work."

"Okay." Rachel said, stepping away from Santana. "What do I do?"

"Okay, Berry. This," he began, holding out the ball. "Is a basketball."

"Yes, Noah, I'm aware of what that is." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't make her feel stupid, Puck. Just teach her how to shoot and dribble a damn basketball." Santana said. Puck nodded.

"All right. Rach, take the ball and bounce it between your hand and the floor. Its simple." he said. Rachel nodded and tried dribbling, but the ball went to the side. "Its okay. Try again." the boy said gently. She nodded and tried again with the same result. Rachel was clearly getting frustrated and slightly discouraged. "Rachel, its okay."

"I don't know. I don't think I can get it."

"Rach, you've been at it for two minutes. You'll get it, I know you will." Santana whispered encouragingly. Rachel bit her lip. "Put the pout away baby girl. I believe in you."

"Thank you." Santana smiled and winked.

"You got this, baby."

"Yea, you got it Rach. You can do it." Puck encouraged, grinning at his best friend. Rachel nodded and took a deep breath before trying again, this time keeping it going. "There you go!"

"That's my girl!" Santana cheered.

"I'm doing it guys!" the diva cheered. Santana smiled as she stopped dribbling the ball and hugged her tightly. "I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you, Rachel." Santana said, squeezing the diva. "Eventually you'll be able to do that for twenty seconds. You want to try now?"

"Maybe... What about that shooting thing? Can we try it?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. Let's get over to the line and do this." Puck said.

* * *

"All right, baby. You've mastered basketball... Sort of... But now its time for cheerleading. Now, I could have just asked Coach Sylvester to do this, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. No, you're stuck with me, Q, and B teaching you how to do this... If they'd ever get here." Santana said, sighing deeply. Rachel smiled slightly and hugged her girlfriend comfortingly as they sat down on the bottom bleacher.

"I'm just glad to be out of those basketball shorts." she said. Santana chuckled and kissed Rachel, pushing her down so that she was lying on top of Rachel on the bleachers.

"Okay, okay. Stop making out on the bleachers. We have work to do." Quinn said, walking in with Brittany.

"Well, I didn't know when you were finally going to get here. I had to pass the time somehow." Santana said. Rachel blushed heavily. "Let's get to work. Now, we're not gong to put you through the torture that Coach Sylvester put us through. I just need to know if you have any previous cheerleading experience?"

"I did gymnastics for a year. Does that count?" Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"That'll work. Okay. Let's do this." Santana said. Rachel nodded and stood up from the bleachers, pulling Santana up with her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm a dancer. I'm not a cheerleader."

"We're essentially dancer, but we just do stunts too." Santana explained. Rachel bit her lip nervously. "Hey, you'll be okay. I won't let you get hurt. Coach says you have to do a thirty second routine. She must like you."

"I'm very likeable." Rachel said. Quinn scoffed.

"Not really. Half of the glee club didn't like you until junior year. I didn't like you until the stupid assignment." she said. Santana glared at the blonde as Rachel's face dropped.

"I've always liked Rachie!" Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt." Rachel said softly. Santana leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I like you." she said, kissing the diva's ear. Rachel blushed and leaned into Santana. "I _really _like you."

"I really like you too." Rachel said. Santana grinned and kissed Rachel's temple.

"Good, cause I think I'm gonna be around for a really long time." Santana promised. Rachel smiled softly.

"Sounds perfect." Rachel whispered.

"So if we could get started..." Quinn said. Santana glared.

"I have to repair her self esteem after you just crushed it." she said, kissing Rachel softly.

"Actually, I'm fine. I'm used to it by now." Rachel said. Santana glared. "I mean I'm just really _really _broken up about it." the diva corrected.

"That's better." Santana said, kissing Rachel again. Rachel smiled softly. "Seriously though, we do need to get to work. Let's do this thing, Rach."

* * *

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you get athletic?" Santana asked, hugging Rachel from behind as they stood on the track. The diva giggled and shook her head. "Well that's a shame, cause you are."

"You're not so bad yourself." Rachel said. Santana grinned and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Thank you for doing all of this, Santana." the diva said.

"Don't thank me yet. You still have three sports to master." Santana said, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck as Mike walked up.

"Hey Rach, San." the boy said.

"Mike." Rachel greeted, smiling.

"Chang." Santana said, not removing her face from Rachel's neck. He smiled.

"Let's get to work. What did the track coach say you have to be able to do?" he asked. Santana grabbed the piece of paper with the instructions on it.

"She has to be able to run the hundred meter dash and beat this time..." she read.

"Sounds easy enough. Rachel's in pretty good shape."

"Stop checking out my girl, Chang." Santana warned. He laughed.

"My bad." he said, hugging Santana before tickling her relentlessly.

"Get off of me Mike!" Santana squealed. Rachel giggled and pulled Mike off. Santana took a moment to breathe before smiling at Rachel. "My hero!"

"Oh that wasn't for you. That was for me." Rachel said, tickling her girlfriend.

"Rachel, stop! I thought you loved me!" Santana squealed.

"I do love you. I just don't like you." Rachel said. Santana successfully pulled away and pointed an accusing finger at her girlfriend.

"You're mean. I'm trying to help you and you turn on me? So not cool, Berry!" she yelled. Rachel grinned evilly. "Let's just get started."

"Wait! I can't work if I know that you're mad at me!" Rachel said. Santana frowned and crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Santana." the diva said in a singsong voice, walking slowly toward her girlfriend.

"Go away." Santana grumbled. Rachel ignored her girlfriend and kept walking. "Don't take anymore steps!" Rachel rolled her eyes and continued walking until she was directly in front of her girlfriend. "Rachel!"

"Santana." Rachel whispered, cupping her face.

"What?"

"I like you." the diva whispered. Santana shrugged. "I really, _really_ like you."

"I thought you loved me." Santana grumbled stubbornly. Rachel smiled softly, removed her hands from Santana's face, pulled Santana's arms off of her chest, and placed them around her own waist before wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"I do love you." she whispered. Santana bit her lip. "I really, _really _love you." Santana smiled widely, kissing her girlfriend.

"Let's get started, huh?" Mike suggested. Rachel smiled and pulled away, nodding.

"Okay." Santana said, smiling.

* * *

"All right. Soccer time." Santana said as she, Rachel, and Mike sat on the soccer field.

"I didn't know you play soccer." Rachel said, leaning into her girlfriend's body. Wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, Santana placed a kiss on Rachel's head.

"Haven't you ever heard of stereotypes?" she said, resting her head against Rachel's. The diva smiled up at her girlfriend. "Now, apparently you have to be able to dribble through a few cones without hitting the cones and be able to shoot a penalty kick." Rachel nodded slowly.

"Okay... I do have a few questions, though."

"Yea, go ahead." Mike said.

"Um... Is dribbling a soccer ball the same as dribbling a basketball?" Rachel asked. Santana closed her eyes.

"Not exactly. You can't use your hands." the Latina said. Rachel nodded.

"What's you next question?" Mike asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"What's a penalty kick? What am I being penalized for?' she asked. Santana and Mike unsuccessfully attempted to hide their laughter. "Well, if you are going to laugh at me, I'm going to go find someone else to help me!" Rachel said, standing up and starting to walk off.

"Who?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow. Rachel turned around.

"Well, Alicia Martinez on the varsity girls soccer team has been flirting with me a lot lately. I'm sure she'd love to help me out." she said, turning back around and storming off.

"Shit." Santana muttered, scrambling up off the ground. "Rachel! Rachel, wait!" she yelled, running after her girlfriend.

"I'm busy, Santana." Rachel said over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked, catching up.

"To find Alicia." Rachel said. Santana stopped walking and growled.

"Hell no." she said, running after her girlfriend again and tackling the diva. "You're not going anywhere."

"Santana Maria Lopez you get off of me this instant!" Rachel said. Santana grinned and shook her head, tickling her girlfriend. "Get off of me! Santana, stop tickling me!"

"Not until you say 'Santana is the greatest girlfriend in the world and better than Alicia Martinez in every way.' Say it!" Santana said. Rachel shook her way. "Say it or I won't stop!"

"Santana is the greatest... girlfriend in the world and..." Rachel stopped to laugh. "And better than Alicia Martinez in every way." Santana smiled and stopped, but didn't get up off of her girlfriend. "Are you going to get off of me?"

"Nope. I'm gonna kiss you." Before she could, she felt something hit her back and she whipped around to see Mike laughing.

"Can we get to work? You can makeout later!"

"Fine! But first I'm kissing my girlfriend!" Santana said, turning around and kissing Rachel softly. "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

"Okay. Its time for the last sport. Football. Coach Bieste says you have to learn how to kick a field goal and catch a pass. Trust me, its a lot easier than it sounds." Finn said. Rachel looked over at Santana, who was lying on the field and looking at her phone.

"San?" The Latina sat up and looked over at her girlfriend.

"Yea babe?"

"Is it really going to be difficult?" the diva asked. Santana smiled and opened her arms up.

"Come here, Sexy." she said. Rachel walked over and sat down on Santana's lap. "You have mastered basketball, cheerleading, track, and soccer. I promise you that you will be able to master football. You are going to graduate and you're going to do everything you've ever wanted to do in life. I promise you that." Santana whispered.

"I love you." Rachel whispered, kissing Santana softly. Santana smiled.

"I love you too. Now, go play some football. You had fun when you played in that one game last year, right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, it'll be just like the championship game last year, only you won't just lie down on the ground. You'll actually be doing something. And guess what?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You're gonna be amazing at it." Santana proimsed. Rachel smiled.

"You're so good to me." she whispered, standing back up. "Okay, Finn, Noah... Let's kick some ass!" she said, laughing with Puck and Finn as they remembered when she said that during the championship game. Santana raised a confused eyebrow.

"Somebody want to explain?" she asked. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend.

"When Rach played in the championship game, she said that right before the game started." Finn explained. Rachel nodded and Santana laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Come babe. Go ahead and get your football on, baby girl." the cheerleader said. Rachel grinned and looked up at Finn and Noah.

"Let's get started. What should we do first?" she asked.

"Let's try catching a pass." Finn said. Rachel nodded and went to follow Finn and Puck's instructions. "Okay, Rach. You ready to do this?"

"Definitely. Let's do this. Unlike you two, _I've _got a pretty girl waiting for me." the diva said.

"I have a girlfriend, Berry." Puck said. Rachel shrugged.

"Quinn's my friend, but face it Noah. My baby is the sexiest woman alive and that's coming from a very self-centered person." she said. Santana sat up and nodded in agreement.

"She's right. I'm the sexiest woman alive and she's very self-centered." she said. Rachel glared and threw a football at her girlfriend. "Rachel!"

"You called me self-centered!"

"You said it first!" Santana retorted.

"Let's just get to work." Rachel said, glaring.

* * *

"So... Today's the big day." Santana said as they pulled into the school parking lot. Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yep." she whispered. Santana looked over.

"Hey. You're going to do an amazing job. I promise." she said, taking Rachel's hands into her own. Rachel smiled and nodded. "I promise." she repeated, kissing the diva.

"I promise that I'll make you proud. I won't disappoint you and I won't let you down. Not after you did all of this for me." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"You could never let me down or disappoint me. Baby, you will always make me proud. Anything and everything you do will always make me proud. You are going to be a star, Rachel Berry." she said softly. Rachel smiled.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel. So damn much." Santana replied, kissing her girlfriend. Rachel leaned into her girlfriend's body. "Are you ready to kick some ass, Rachel Berry?"

"I'm just really nervous." the smaller brunette admitted. Santana kissed her cheek.

"You have nothing, _nothing_ to be nervous about. You're going to blow those coaches minds, I promise. Just pretend your on stage in front of a cheering audience who can't wait to see you shine."

"Okay. Its now or never." Rachel whispered.

* * *

"Hey, Rach... You ready?" Puck said, walking into the gym to watch Rachel show her basketball skills to the girl's coach. The diva looked up nervously and nodded slowly.

"I think so." Rachel said, biting her lip and looking over at Santana.

"Hey, baby, you'll be okay. You're ready for this." the Latina assured her, hugging her tightly.

"Rachel Berry?" They looked over to see Coach Roberts walking toward them.

"Yes sir?" He smiled at her.

"I'm Coach Roberts, I'll be evaluating you. I don't want you to not graduate, I'm not here for that. As long as you can execute the skills adequately, you'll pass. Just do your best." he said. Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. "Whenever you're ready, I'll start the clock." Santana and Puck went to sit down on the first row of the bleachers and waited nervously for Rachel.

"I'm ready." she said, waiting for clock to start before beginning to dribble. Puck and Santana watched as she dribbled almost perfectly for twenty seconds.

"Time! Excellent, Rachel." Coach Roberts said. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." she said. He nodded.

"How about those free throws?" he said. Rachel nodded and walked over to the line. "Whenever you're ready, Rachel. There's no rush." She nodded, took a deep breath, and shot the first basket. Santana grinned as the first shot went in, followed by the second, and then the third.

"Congratulations, Rachel! You passed!" Coach Roberts said. Santana jumped up and ran over to Rachel, pulling her in a hug and lifting her off the floor.

"That's my baby!" she cheered, putting Rachel down and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Rach." Santana said, hugging Rachel tightly as they waited for Coach Sylvester to show up.

"Seriously, Berry. That was pretty good." Quinn agreed. Rachel smiled. "You've worked hard these last few weeks."

"Rachie!" Brittany said, bouncing in and hugging Rachel.

"Hi Britt." Rachel said, laughing. Santana grinned.

"Good to see you too, B." she teased. Brittany tackled Santana in a hug.

"All right Streisand. Let's get this over with." Coach Sylvester said, walking in. The Unholy Trinity sat on the bleachers and watched Rachel. "All right. That was a good routine. You passed." Rachel breathed a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

"So you ready Rach?" Mike asked. Rachel nodded.

"Okay, Rachel. Just let me know when you're ready." the track coach, Coach Barker, said. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready now." she said.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Rachel immediately began sprinting until she reached the finish line. "Congratulations, Rachel. You beat the time by two seconds."

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana exclaimed. Rachel looked over.

"What's your problem?" she asked, confused. Mike doubled over in laughter.

"You just beat Santana's time!" he managed to say. Rachel hid her smile.

"Wipe that smirk on your face, Berry. Its not funny." Santana said, walking toward the bleachers.

"Santana, come on. Don't be mad at me. Its not like its official or anything. You still hold the record." Rachel said.

"Santana, you should be proud of your girlfriend." Coach Barker said. Santana stopped walking and turned around.

"I am proud of you, Rach." she said, smiling softly. Rachel looked away sadly. "Aw... Baby..." Santana whispered, walking back to her girlfriend. "If anyone had to beat my time, I'm glad it was you." she said, hugging Rachel close and kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Okay, baby. You're ready for this. You can do this. You just have this and football left and then you're graduating. You. Will. Graduate. I promise you that."

"Santana, you're amazing. I love you so damn much." Rachel whispered. Santana grinned. "I can't thank you enough for this. You are way too good for me."

"No, I'm not. I just love you, that's all. I'd do anything to make you happy, you have to believe me when I say that."

"I do, trust me. I do. I just hope that you'll love me forever." Rachel said, smiling. Santana grinned.

"I'll love you as long as you'll let me." she said, pulling away as the soccer coach, Coach Patrick, walked up.

"Rachel Berry, are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and went to dribble through the cones, successfully missng the obstacles before going to shoot a PK, successfully scoring. "Congratulations, Ms. Berry. You passed. You're almost there." Santana grinned as Rachel hugged her.

"You're almost there, baby girl. You're almost there." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend softly as Mike walked over for a hug.

* * *

"Okay, Rachel. You got this. You know it." Finn said. Puck nodded.

"You're just a pass and a field goal away from graduating." he said. Santana grinned.

"I believe in you, baby. You are so fucking close and you are going to be amazing." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek as Coach Bieste walked up.

"You ready, Rachel?" she asked. The diva nodded. "Okay, Hudson. Go help her."

"Got it, Coach." the large boy said, going over to where he needed to be. "You ready, Rach?"

"I'm ready, Finn." she said. Finn nodded and threw the ball when Rachel was ready. The diva successfuly caught the ball. Finn, Puck, and Santana cheered.

"Good job, Rachel. You're a field goal away from graduation." Coach Bieste said. Rachel nodded as Finn set the ball up, took a deep breath, and successfully kicked the ball. "Congratulations Rachel. Let's go talk to Figgins, okay?"

"Yes Coach."

* * *

"Principal Figgins, Rachel has succesfully mastered every skill we asked her to." Coach Bieste said. Figgins looked over each evaluation sheet as Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Finn, and Puck watched nervously. The rest of the Glee Club and Mr. Schue were outside of the office.

"Rachel, you can graduate." The teenagers cheered. "However, I'm not sure we can allow you to be valedictorian."

"What?" They exclaimed.

"Principal Figgins, that's not fair." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip. "She worked her ass off to be valedictorian. Hell, she worked her ass off just graduate! She deserves to be valedictorian."

"It took her this long to get all of her credits together."

"But she has them." Santana pointed out.

"Principal Figgins, please hear me out. I have endured absolute hell for the last four years of my life. I've had to be on my toes in case some jock tried to toss a Slushee in my face while I was walking to class. I'm the most involved student in this school and I have the highest grade point average. I earned this honor and I deserve it. To give it to someone else would just be unfair." Rachel spoke up. Figgins sighed.

"Okay. We won't take it away from you. I look forward to hearing your speech, Ms. Berry. Congratulations." Santana grinned and pulled Rachel out.

"She's graduating!" she exclaimed. The Glee Club cheered and gathered in a group hug.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Carlos asked as the pair walked into the house. Santana grinned.

"You tell them, Rach." The diva blushed.

"I'm graduating." she said. Santana nodded happily.

"And she's going to be valedictorian." she added. Carlos and Maria cheered and hugged the smaller brunette. Santana felt to bodies latch onto her legs and looked down. "What's going on, Monsters?"

"Why is everyone so happy?" Marisol asked. Santana smiled.

"Rachel gets to graduate after all." she said, picking Isabel up. "She's gonna graduate."

"Is that good?" Isabel asked.

"Yes. Its a very good thing." Santana whispered, hugging Rachel tightly. "Very good."


	5. Chapter 5

Santana couldn't believe how close prom, Nationals, and graduation were. Between having a new girlfriend and all the drama surrounding the shooting and the aftermath, senior year had just flown by. Rachel was the best thing that could ever happen to Santana. She now had a reason to actually go to New York. She was going to New York anyway, but now she was going there with a purpose: to support her girlfriend's budding Broadway career. She knew Rachel was going to own Broadway and Santana planned to be right next to her living her own dream and recording music while following her mother's advice and going to college. She hadn't even told Rachel yet, but she had gotten into Columbia University and she planned on studying law as a back up. She wanted to know that in case her music career didn't fall through (even though she knew it totally would), she wanted to have a back up plan. She didn't know if she was going to try and get her career going as soon as they made it to New York or if she would take voice lessons until she graduated and then start her career when Rachel did. She wanted to attack the show business world with her girlfriend when they were both ready and they could do it together. She couldn't wait to go to premieres with Rachel, perform concerts and know Rachel was there watching her, and go watch Rachel Broadway.

She couldn't wait to go to prom with Rachel. She had to think of an extravagant and totally Rachel Berry worthy way to ask her girlfriend to prom. She couldn't just go up to Rachel and ask her to prom. She had to come up with a brilliant way to surprise Rachel and completely catch her off guard. She wanted Rachel to love her even more for her how she asked her to prom. Rachel Berry would not settle for anything less than amazing, which obviously explained why she was dating Santana Lopez. They were perfect for each other. All Santana needed was Rachel, her sisters, and her two best friends (Brittany and Quinn). She already had her third cheerleading National championship, now she just needed her first Glee Club National championship and her year would end on a great note. Even if they didn't win, she'd still have Rachel and that was all that mattered. She and Rachel were together and that would be enough for her to last a lifetime. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with Rachel. _Santana Lopez _in love with _Rachel Berry? _Insane, but she had given up on trying to understand. She'd just decided that she was just going to love Rachel with all she had and be the best damn girlfriend she could be to her baby. She planned on spending the rest of her life with Rachel Berry.

Rachel was shocked that prom, Nationals, and graduation were right around the corner. Senior year had gone by fast and she wasn't sure where the time had gone. She was glad that she had had Santana through everything. She had really made all the drama from the past semester bearable and she was so grateful that the Lopez family had let her live with them. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but Santana was right. She had been lonely in her house alone. And now that Santana was going with her to New York, Rachel couldn't be happier. She couldn't wait to go to New York with her girlfriend. She couldn't get enough of the cheerleader and she couldn't believe that she got to live in an apartment in the city of her dreams with the girl of her dreams. She couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was. _Rachel Berry _had managed to get _Santana__ Lopez_. The school diva and the least liked girl in school had managed to get the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Not to mention the _hottest_ girl in school. She was the one who got to go with Santana to New York. She was the one that got to walk into prom with Santana, that got to dance with her all night, that got to pose with her in the picture, and that got to leave the dance with the Prom Queen.

With Nationals right around the corner, she didn't want to be able to focus so much of her attention on prom, but she just... She wasn't sure if Santana was going to ask her to prom. She didn't know if Santana wanted to be asked or if she was planning on asking her. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to push Santana any further than she wanted to be pushed. She loved Santana, she really did, but sometimes it was just really hard to know what she was thinking. But she really needed to focus on Nationals. They couldn't do original songs again, they'd already done it twice (Regionals and Nationals last year), and the vintage theme was sort of difficult when it came to some of her teammates (Noah, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam) who loved modern music so much. Hell, even Santana was being difficult about it, but she began coming around when she heard that only a third of the songs had to be vintage. She knew that she was supposed to be the one that cared the most, but she knew that as long as she had Santana, a National championship didn't matter. She would love to have a National championship, but as long as she had Santana she was gonna be okay. But the rest of the club was counting on her and she wasn't going to let her teammates down and she wasn't gonna let them down.

* * *

Rachel slowly walked down the stairs to the living room to see Santana, Isabel, and Marisol sitting on the floor playing. Santana looked up to see Rachel nervously watching them and grinned.

"Rach, why are you just standing there? Get your pretty self over here and hug me!" she said. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"If I was gonna hug someone over there, it'd be the twins. They're cuter." she teased. Isabel and Marisol grinned up at her and ran over to her. "Yep... They're better huggers too." she said, looking at Santana with a playful smile. The Latina had a hurt expression on her face. "Aw, Gorgeous, don't be sad. You're still my third favorite."

"Rach, you're killing me! Makes me not want to ask you to prom." Santana said, rolling over and facing the other side of the room. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, girls." she whispered, pulling out of the twins' embrace and flinging herself on Santana, causing the girl to go face first on the floor with Rachel lying on top of her.

"Can I help you?" Santana groaned.

"You can ask me to prom." Rachel said, kissing Santana's cheek.

"No. I don't wanna go with you if I'm not your favorite." Santana said, trying to push Rachel off of her. "Off, Berry."

"No!" Rachel said, laughing. Santana managed to turn around under Rachel. "Now I'm just gonna kiss you until you ask me to prom."

"Its a good thing you love kissing me." Santana said, looking away. Rachel grinned and pulled Santana's face back, kissing her softly.

"You better hurry up because your little sisters are still here." she whispered, kissing Santana agan. Santana stubbornly refused to kiss back. "Stop being like this." Rachel said. Santana glared before Rachel kissed her slowly. "You'll always be my favorite, Gorgeous." she whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Santana asked. Rachel grinned.

"Of course."

"Awesome." Santana said, rolling them over and kissing Rachel softly. "You're gonna look so beautiful at the dance. Even more than you do right now... Maybe we can get a hotel room... Spend the night together... It'll be a fun time, right?" she whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Absolutely." she said, kissing Santana passionately. Santana gently cupped Rachel's cheek, slipping her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

"Okay! Let's stop making out in front of the twins." Santana and Rachel sprung apart to see Maria and Carlos smirking at them. "What's going on with you two?"

"I asked Rachel to prom." Santana said, grinning happily.

"Wasn't that a given?" Carlos asked.

"I had to ask her. That's how things work." Santana said. Rachel blushed and leaned into Santana's side. "And my baby is gonna look beautiful." Santana said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"My baby is gonna look even better." Rachel said. Santana grinned, looking up when Marisol and Isabel walked up to them.

"Tana?" Marisol asked softly.

"What's up, Monster?" she asked.

"Can me and Is talk to you upstairs?" she asked. Santana smiled.

"Sure. Just me?" she asked. The twins nodded. "Cool, let's go." She stood up and followed her sisters upstairs and into their bedroom. "What's up, guys?"

"Do people like you?" Isabel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"At school."

"Well, yea... I mean, I'm the head cheerleader... A lot of people like me. But all of my best friends are in the Glee Club. Why?" Santana asked, hugging her sisters.

"The kids at school, they don't like us." Marisol whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean they don't like you?" she asked.

"They don't like us. They said that we talk too much and they said the we lied when we said that our big sister was a Cheerio. They said that big sisters aren't supposed to be that old. Nobody will talk to us anymore."

"When did all of this happen? I thought you guys had a lot friends." Santana said, holding the twins close to her.

"We did. It was a few weeks ago. We were talking about our families in class and we said that we have a big sister. Then they all said we talk too much and other stuff." Isabel said. Santana frowned.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Monsters. You're amazing kids and guess what? You have an amazing big sister that loves you very much. And I bet there's another kid in that class that talk a lot more than you two do and even if there isn't one? You're six, you're supposed to talk a lot. Something tells me that those kids are just jealous of you two for having a great big sister and for being so amazing."

"Really Tana?" Marisol asked. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Really, guys. You two are so awesome and I promise that you two will be so popular when you get to high school. You're gonna be on the Cheerios and you're gonna be in the New Directions... You're gonna have it all."

"You're our best friend, Tana. You and Rachel and Quinn and Brittany are our best friends." Isable said. Santana smiled.

"Guess what? Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, and you guys are my best friends too." she said. kissing both girls on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without the two of you. You two are my entire world. Okay?"

"Okay." Isabel said.

"What about Rachel?" Marisol asked.

"Okay... You two and Rachel are my entire world. Better?"

"Yea!"

* * *

Santana walked up to Rachel in the hallway. "Rach, we need to talk."

"What about?" Rachel asked, looking at her girlfriend. Santana sighed.

"We have the same free period, right?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "What do you say to going to pay a visit to Marisol and Isabel's class? They were having some problems."

"What kind of problems?" Rachel asked, concerned. Santana rolled her eyes.

"They said that they were talking about their families in class and that their class didn't believe them when they said that they had a big sister that was in high school and a cheerleader. They said that big sisters weren't supposed to be that old and now everyone in their class is like ignoring them or something. I just want to go prove that they aren't liars." she said. Rachel nodded, cupping her girlfriend's cheek.

"You're such a great big sister." she whispered, smiling softly. Santana nodded, kissing her girlfriend. "But... Look, I'm not trying to go back in the closet, but if we walk in together, Marisol and Isabel are going to say that we're together. I know what that does to a child. Kids, they're cruel. They're going to isolate your sisters even more. I'm not saying that you shouldn't go, but maybe I shouldn't go with you. You know, I love them to death, but I can't be the cause of their isolation, especially when you're trying to fix it."

"Ah, I got that covered baby. I told them that if I were to ever show up to their school, they were not allowed to tell people that I'm gay." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Okay, we'll go. But how does showing up in a Cheerios uniform prove anything?" she asked. Santana smirked.

"I got that covered, baby. I managed to catch Coach Sylvester in one of her happy pregnancy moments and she pulled some strings. Thankfully, she owed me a favor and she loves my sisters. They're the only people I've seen her be nice to." she said. Rachel laughed.

"Okay, now I have to see what happens." she said. Santana grinned and hugged her girlfriend. When their free period came, Santana met Rachel at her car and put two large bags in the backseat of her car. "What's in the bags?" Rachel asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"A surprise for the twins's classmates." Santana said, driving to the elementary school and pulling in the parking lot before getting out of the car and grabbing the bags before walking into the school.

"What class are they in?" Rachel asked. Santana stopped walking.

"I have no idea in all honesty." she said. Rachel sighed and pointed at the main office.

"Go ask." she said. Santana smiled sheepishly and walked into the office.

"Hi. I'm Santana Lopez. My sisters are Marisol and Isabel Lopez. Can you tell me what class they're in?" she asked, smiling politely.

"One second... Yes. Marisol and Isabel are in Mrs. Davis's class."

"Thank you." Santana said, walking back into the hallway. "I got this now, boo." she said, smiling at Rachel. The diva rolled her eyes and followed Santana. When they reached the classroom, Santana softly knocked before slowly opening the door.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked politely.

"Tana!" Santana grinned at the voices and turned her head to see her sisters smiling at her.

"Hey guys." she said, turning to the teacher. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm Santana Lopez. I'm Isabel and Marisol's sister and this is Rachel Berry." she said, not wanting to introduce Rachel as her friend.

"How can we help you?"

"Well, my sisters told me that their friends didn't believe them when they said that they had an older sister in high school and who was a cheerleader. I'm not just a cheerleader. I'm the head cheerleader. I'm also in the Glee Club and we're going to Nationals in Chicago soon." Santana said.

"But you're a lot older than them." a boy said. Santana nodded.

"I am, but they're still my little sisters and I still love them no matter what." she said. Isabel and Marisol ran up to her, hugging her legs. "Now, I can't stay long, but if its okay with your teacher, I wanted to hand out some presents that I bought?" she said, looking at the teacher.

"Well, I don't see why not. Go ahead, Santana."

"Thank you." Santana said, smiling at the class. "Okay, for the girls I have mini Cheerios jackets, mini Cheerios uniforms, mini pom-poms, mini megaphones, and I even have Cheerios uniforms signed by the three captains of the Cheerios: Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, and myself.. Rach, you wanna..." she trailed off at a raised eyebrow from Rachel. "You know what, I'll hand them out." she said, grabbing the bag and handing them out. "And for the guys I have mini-footballs, mini football jerseys, mini football helmets, mini football letter jackets, and I even have football jerseys signed by the three captains of the football team: Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Finn Hudson. How does that sound?" Santana asked. The kids cheered.

"San, we have to get back, we have class in twenty minutes." Rachel said, smiling apologetically. Santana nodded and turned to her sisters.

"I gotta go Monsters, but I'll see you guys later, okay?" she said hugging the twins and walking out of the classroom withRachel.

"You realize that you just bought your sisters' friends back, right?" Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"They're six. They're not gonna see it that way. They're gonna see it as the cool older sister having fun." she said.

* * *

"Santana Lopez, do you know what I realized today?" Rachel asked as she walked into Santana's room. The Latina raised an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me, darling, while you're knocking on my bedroom door." she said sarcastically. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you aren't exempt from the knocking on Santana's door rule."

"Fine, whatever. I realized something really terrible." Rachel said.

"What? What's wrong?" Santana asked. Rachel fell on the bed dramatically.

"Senior year is almost over and we've never performed a duet before!" she said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"We sang _A Boy Like That _in _West Side Story_." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't count."

"We sang _We Found Love_ together when Mr. Schue proposed to Ms. Pillsbury." she said.

"Doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't an outside performance. We didn't choose to sing it together, Mr. Schue assigned it to us. We've never gone out of our way to perform a duet together." Rachel said. Santana frowned and pulled Rachel into her arms.

"You're right. Look, we'll get one in this week, okay?" she promised. Rachel smiled up at the Latina.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I have the perfect song. Can we start rehearsing?' she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head. "Then yea, let's take a look." After practicing for about an hour and a half, they decided to stop and Rachel went to bed.

_Rachel walked into school to see Santana standing at her locker. Biting her lip, she walked over to her ex-girlfriend and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Santana." she said softly. Santana turned around and smiled slightly._

_"Hey Rachel." she said, casaully looking around. _

_"Can we talk in the choir room?" Rachel asked._

_"Rachel, I don't know..."_

_"Please, San?" Rachel whispered. Santana shut her locker and nodded._

_"Yea, let's go." she said, following Rachel into the room. "What's up?"_

_"I know you probably still hate me-"_

_"Rachel, I could never hate you. What you did was wrong, but I could never hate you." Santana said. Rachel looked away. "What's on your mind?"_

_"I just want you to know how sorry I am. I never should have cheated on you with that girl. I lost my best friend and my girlfriend all in one day. I lost you and I will never forgive myself for that. I know that you're happy with your new girlfriend and I promise that I won't make you hurt anymore. I'm not going to try anything, I just want to apologize."_

_"Thank you." Santana whispered, looking up as her new girlfriend walked into the room._

_"Hey Santi!" she said, sitting on Santana's lap._

_"Hey Lisa." Santana said, kissing the girl. Rachel looked away. "Oh... Rach, I'm so sorry."_

_"No, its fine. I'll see you guys around." she said, leaving as Santana kissed Lisa again._

Rachel sat up quickly before rushing to Santana's bedroom. "Santana wake up." she whispered.

"What happened?" Santana asked sleepily. Rachel bit her lip.

"Do you know anyone named Lisa?" she asked. Santana shook her head. "Okay. Thanks. Night, love you." the diva said, walking out.

"Rach, wait. What's going on with you, crazy?" Santana asked.

"I had another dream. We broke up because I cheated on you and you had a new girlfriend. I would never cheat on you, I promise." Rachel said. Santana grabbed one of Rachel's hands and used her free hand to cup Rachel's cheek.

"I know that baby. I know you wouldn't. We're gonna be together for a very long tme and I know that neither of us would do anything to mess that up. I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too, Santana." Rachel whispered, kissing her girlfriend. The Cheerio smiled down at the smaller of the pair before pulling away.

"Go back to bed, beautiful. If you have another dream, you can come back, okay?"

"K." Rachel whispered, going back to her room as Santana fell back asleep.

_"Santana, did you remember to pick up dinner?" Rachel asked as Santana walked in._

_"Course I did, babe. I gotta feed my family, don't I?" she said, kissing her wife and four year old daughter, Riley. "My girls are the most important thing in the world to me." _

_"What about your boy that's growing inside of me?" Rachel teased. Santana grinned._

_"He's gonna be one fly little man." she said, hugging Rachel close. "You feeling okay?" she whispered._

_"Yea, I'm good. We're both good." Rachel replied. Santana smiled._

_"Well, good. Cause I need the both of you to be healthy so I can have my girls and my boy." she said, kissing Rachel._

_"You can't get rid of me that easily, Lopez. You should know that by now." the smaller woman said. Santana laughed._

_"Ain't that the truth." she said. Rachel playfully hit her._

Santana woke up slowly, smiling softly. "That wasn't that bad of a dream." she whispered, looking over at the picture of Rachel she kept beside her bed. "Not bad at all. I could get used to that kind of life." she said, smiling at Rachel's image. "Goodnight, love." she whispered, falling asleep again.

* * *

"Santana!" The Latina turned around and smiled at the diva.

"What's up, pretty?" she asked, taking the girl into her arms for a hug.

"Why do you hug me every single time you see me?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"Cause I love you." she said playfully. Rachel grinned and kissed Santana. "What's up, though? You obviously had something to tell me."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were ready to perform today in Glee Club." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Yea, sure. We're ready." she said. Rachel smiled. "Speaking of Glee Club, I think we should probably head to the choir room so we're not late."

"Yea, you're right." Rachel agreed, walking to the room, sitting down just before Mr. Schue walked in to begin his lesson.

"Okay, so Nationals are coming up and-" the teacher said before Rachel interrupted him.

"Mr. Schue? Santana and I would like to perform a duet." she said. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead." the man said. Santana and Rachel made their way to the front of the room.

"As you all know, this is our first duet together that is not apart of a play or a proposal and well... We chose _So Emotional_ by Whitney Houston for several reasons, such as its upbeat tempo and the fact that its a love song and the two of us are in love and-" Santana put a hand over her girlfriend's mouth.

"Rach, babe, if you keep talking we won't get to sing." she whispered. Rachel glared, but nodded. "Hit it." As the band played the opening beats. Santana smirked at her girlfriend. _"I don't know why I like it. I just do." _

___**Santana:  
**I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_  
_I keep your photograph beside my bed_  
_Livin' in a world of fantasies_  
_I can't get you out of my head, ohh_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_  
_Why you wanna make me feel so good_  
_I got a love of my own baby_  
_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

_**Both:  
**Oh I remember the way that we touch_  
_I wish I didn't like it so much_  
_Oh I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_**Rachel:**_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_**Both:**_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I gotta watch you walk in the room baby_  
_I gotta watch you walk out_  
_I like the animal way you move_  
_And when you talk_ _I just watch your mouth_

_Oh I remember the way that we touch_  
_I wish I didn't like it so much (No!)_

_Oh I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_ _  
I get so emotional baby  
__Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_**Rachel:**_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_**Santana:**_ _  
Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_**Both:**_  
_See I remember the way that we touch_  
_I wish I didn't like it so much (No no no)_

_I get so emotional baby_ _  
Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do (Oh!)_

_I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_ _  
I get so emotional baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I get so emotional (Oh baby!)_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_(I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby  
(I get so emotional)_ _Every time I think of you  
(Every time I think of you)_ _I get so (Every time!) emotional baby (Oh-oh!)_  
_Ain't it shocking what (Yeah) love can do (Ooh!)_  
_Oh yeah!_

Everyone clapped as the two brunettes hugged each other. "You guys were so amazing!" Mercedes said. Santana grinned at Rachel.

"She was better, so much better than I was."

"No, _Santana_ was so much better than _me!"_

"Okay. You were both amazing. We get it." Quinn teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Q, you and I both know that you're just jealous of me and Rachel." she teased, smiling at her friend. Quinn scoffed.

"You wish, Lopez."

"Don't have to. Its already true!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You sound like children. Let's just focus on Nationals now." she said, pulling Santana back to their seats. "Thank you."

"Of course."

* * *

"Rachel, why can't we go dress shopping together?" Santana whined as they walked into the mall and looked for Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt. "Why do we gotta split up?"

"Because! You can't see my dress and I can't see your dress! Not until we're ready to leave for the dance!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, that's at our wedding." Santana said. Rachel stopped walking and slowly looked at her girlfriend.

"Our wedding?" she whispered. Santana bit her lip.

"Rach, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, babe. I was... It just slipped out." she said. Rachel smiled and hugged Santana. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be, Santana." she whispered. Santana hugged back.

"I'm not proposing right now or anything, I'm just saying... Its nice to think about sometimes, you know? You and me... Together for the rest of our lives... You on Broadway, me with a music career..." she said.

"Kids?"

"Maybe..." Santana said, smiling at her girlfriend. Rachel smiled softly. "What? Like you haven't thought about mini-Rachels and mini-Santanas running around this place." the Latina said. Rachel grinned and kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm just glad its not me thinking about our future as a couple." she said, hugging Santana.

"I really want to see your dress before prom night. Don't we need to color coordinate or something?" Santana asked. Rachel laughed.

"Baby, we're going to look awesome together no matter what colors we're wearing." she said. Santana smiled and kissed Rachel. "Now, let's go. We're already late. We're supposed to meet them at the cookie place so that we can decide who goes with who." Rachel said, leading Santana to the group.

"Baby, all I need are Britt and Quinn." Santana said after they said hello to everyone.

"No! It has to be even groups." Rachel whined. Santana smiled softly.

"If my baby wants it, my baby gets it." she said, kissing Rachel before turning to the group. "Okay... I get B and Q for sure. You get Tina and Mercedes. Now we just gotta decide who gets which gay." Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes. "Well, Kurt you helped me find my prom dress last year... You should help me again this year."

"Well, Blaine... Who do you want to go with?" Kurt asked. Blaine eyed Santana nervously.

"I'm not that bad, Blaine." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should go with Santana." Kurt offered. Blaine nodded.

"Awesome. Let's go groupies!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands. Santana smiled at Rachel.

"You're so adorable." she cooed, kissing softly and pulling her close.

"Okay, let's go already. You two aren't the only ones who need dresses." Quinn said, pulling Santana away. Santana waved at Rachel as she was pulled into the nearest store. "Okay. Do you two have a color scheme?"

"No, Rachel won't tell me anything." Santana complained. Kurt nodded.

"That means we can basically do whatever. No boundaries, no restrictions." he said. Brittany held up a dress.

"What about this one?" she asked. Santana bit her lip to hide her laughter.

"B, that's a hooker dress. I'm not wearing that. What store are we even in?" she asked. Quinn shrugged.

"I just wanted to get you away from Rachel so we could actually start shopping." she said. Santana looked around for a sign and sighed.

"Q, we're in that sex store! The one that's awkwardly across from Toys 'R Us." she said, looking out the window to see the other group laughing at them.

'When do you think they'll realize what store they're in?" Mercedes asked. Rachel laughed.

"By the looks of it, now." she said as they walked past.

"Not a word." Santana snapped, walking into a dress shop. Rachel giggled and followed Mercedes, Blaine, and Tina into another dress shop. For a small town, Lima had a pretty good sized mall.

"What color were you thinking?" Mercedes asked, looking through a dress rack. Rachel shrugged. "Do you and Santana have a color scheme or anything?" she asked.

"No, not really... Well, not at all." Mercedes nodded.

"That works. It means we don't have to be searching for anything in particular, we can just buy you the hottest dress we can find." she said. Rachel smiled.

"I'm glad we're friends again, Mercedes." she said. Mercedes looked over and grinned.

"So am I, diva." she said, hugging Rachel. "Now, let's buy you that dress."

"Sounds good." Rachel said, searching through several dresses. "I can't wait to find the perfect dress that will blow Santana's mind." she said. Mercedes laughed as her phone buzzed.

"Damn! That girl already found a dress?" she exclaimed, looking at the picture she recieved. Rachel looked over curiously. "Your girl has great taste, but how'd she find one so fast?"

"She's been dress shopping four times. I'm surprised she actually made a decision this time. What color is it? That's all I want to know."

"Its like a royal blue type color. She is going to look hot in this." Mercedes said. Rachel nodded. "Well, at least now you know what colors to look for. There's plenty of hot dresses in the colors that go with that... I'm thinking white?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Rachel said, smiling at her friends. "Let's get me a hot white dress that will make my girlfriend just want stay home and take it off of me."

"Didn't need to hear that!" Blaine said.

"You've been spending too much time with Santana." Mercedes said, walking away.

* * *

It was finally here. Prom night. Rachel couldn't believe that after dreaming about this night for her entire life, it was finally here. She had always dreamed that her senior prom would be magical and beautiful and just an amazing night. She smiled at her reflection, satisfied with how she looked, and got up to go downstairs and wait for Santana. The pair walked out of their rooms at the same time and Santana smiled softly.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." she whispered, walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her. "You're gonna be the hottest girl there without a doubt."

"My main competitor is you. I don't stand a chance." Rachel said, smiling. "You look gorgeous, Santana. I'm so lucky to be with you."

"I wouldn't be with anyone else tonight." Santana said, the honesty showing in her eyes. "We should probably get going. We've got the Glee dinner at Breadstix before the dance."

"Right. Let's go." Rachel said.

"Wait." Santana called out, pulling her back. "Do you know what went through my mind when you walked out of your room?" Rachel shook her head. "I just wanted to push you back in there and take that dress off you and not even go to this thing." she whispered in Rachel's ear. The diva grinned.

"That was my goal when I bought the dress." she admitted. Santana grinned. "You have the hotel room key, right?"

"It was the first thing I put in my purse. I was not about to forget it." she said. Rachel grinned.

"Okay. Let's go." she said, pulling Santana downstairs.

"You two look so beautiful." Maria said. Santana and Rachel smiled.

"Picture time!"

"Dad, no!" Santana whined.

"Santana be quiet. If he wants to take my... I mean our picture let him." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled at the camera anyway. After a fun dinner with their friends, the couple danced the night away at prom until it was time for the King and Queen to be announced. Rachel cheered as Santana was announced Queen. The Latina searched the crowd for her favorite brunette and smield as the crown was placed on her head and Finn lead her out to the dancefloor.

"I'm glad we're friends now, Finn." Santana said as they danced to whatever song Rachel and Puck were singing. Finn smiled down at the cheerleader.

"So am I, Santana... You... You make her happy. Happier than I ever could have. If she had to leave me for someone, I'm glad it was you. I know you'll treat her right and I know that you won't let anyone mess with her."

"I really do love her. I never meant for you to get hurt. We used to be really close until that whole Quinn getting pregnant thing and then that whole me taking your virginity thing... I really missed it. I missed hanging out with you and just being friends. We never should have tried to go any further than that." Santana admitted.

"Probably not. But we did and we can't change that. But we're friends again and that's all that matters. And we'll stay friends as long as you treat Rachel right." Finn said. Santana bit her lip.

"I want to marry her someday, Finn." she said softly. He looked at her carefully. "I'm not gonna do anything to lose her."

"I believe you." She smiled as the song ended. "Go dance with your girl." She smiled and nodded, walking over to the stage.

"Hey pretty girl, wanna dance with the Queen?" Rachel grinned and stepped off of the stage to dance with her girlfriend. Once the dance was over, the pair made their way to hotel that Santana's parents had let her get for the night. "So should we get out of our dresses and _then _get our mack on or should we just start getting our mack on?"

"I think we'll be a lot more comfortable if we change into our pajamas." Santana nodded, but kissed Rachel softly. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her close.

"Tonight doesn't have to end in sex, okay? That's now what this is about. I just wanted to be alone with you for one night. No parents, no Glee Club, no twins... Just us." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled and hugged Santana.

"I love you so much." Santana smiled, hugging back.

"I love you too, Rachel. So much." she said, pulling away so they could get changed. "Are you hungry? We could order room service."

"That sounds nice." Rachel said, walking into the bathroom to change and take her makeup off. Once she comes out, Santana hands her the menu and the piece of paper that she wrote her order down on before disappearing in the bathroom to change. By the time Rachel is done ordering, Santana is out and lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed and and her feet closer to the pillows, searching for something on TV. "You know, you really are beautiful." Rachel whispered, sliding next to her girlfriend. Santana smiled and looked over.

"So are you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to notice. We could have had so much more time."

"We have forever." Rachel whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Santana dropped the remote as she was pulled on top of Rachel.

"Rach, if we're gonna do this, we can't until the room service gets here, cause I won't want to stop to answer the door." Rachel nodded and Santana rolled off of her. "Later though, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said, leaning into Santana and smiling.

* * *

Everyone was yelling. Nothing was getting accomplished. They were finally in Chicago and all they were doing was yelling at each other. Santana was getting annoyed and she could tell that Rachel was pissed off beyond belief. "We can't slack off now! Vocal Adrenaline doesn't need any help from us!" Rachel yelled.

"We can't all be perfect!" Artie yelled back. Rachel scoffed.

"I'm far from perfect."

"Right, that's why your dads ditched you." he said. Rachel froze and Santana jumped off of the table she was sitting on. The diva looked like she'd been punched in the face. "Rachel, I-"

"Don't." Rachel whispered, walking out of the rehearsal room.

"Rachel, wait!" Santana yelled, walking up to Artie. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"Santana, I didn't mean for that to come out."

"You didn't mean it? It doesn't matter if you meant it, you still said it! You know how exactly sensitive she is about her dads and the fact that they left her when she was twelve!" Santana yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Santana said, glaring. Artie looked away at the harsh glare as Santana leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And if you _ever _say anything like that to her again, I will tie your hands behind your back and push you into the hotel pool." she hissed.

"That would kill me." Artie pointed out. Santana smiled brightly and clapped her hands in a condescending manner.

"Very good, McCripple Pants!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Guys, we have an emergency!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go check on Rachel, Britt, its okay." Santana said.

"What? No, my blanket fell out the window. I can't sleep without it." the blonde said.

"I'll get it later, B."

"But it'll blow away."

"I said I'll get it later!" Santana yelled, immediately regretting it. Quinn walked to the window.

"I'll get your blanket, Britt." she said. Santana bit her lip.

"B, I'm... I'm sorry." she said. Brittany glared.

"Just go check on Rachel." she snapped. Santana winced. Brittany had never snapped at her before.

"Just go, Santana. We need her back down so we can rehearse." Finn said. Santana nodded and left the room, headed toward the elevators.

"Santana, where are you going?" Mr. Schue asked, approaching the room.

"Rachel wasn't feeling well, so she went upstairs. I'm going to check on her." the cheerleader said, getting on and pressing the button for their floor. The second she was out of the elevator, she was running to the girls' room and using her key to open the door. "Rach, are you in here?" she asked, entering the room. Rachel looked up from the chair she was sitting in and Santana immediately noticed tears.

"What are you doing up here?"

"We can't rehearse without our lead." Santana pointed out, sitting in the chair next to Rachel's.

"You could rehearse _Edge of Glory_."

"I needed to make sure you were okay." Santana whispered. Rachel shrugged. "Its okay... We can stay up here for a bit. I'm not wanted down there right now anyway."

"Why not?" Rachel asked. Santana closed her eyes.

"I was yelling at Artie and then Brittany interrupted to tell us that her blanket went out the window and I yelled at her. I didn't mean to, but now she's mad at me." she admitted. Rachel sighed.

"This is not how its supposed to be happening." she groaned. Santana nodded.

"I know, baby. I know." she whispered, looking over as the door to their room opened.

"Everything okay?" Mercedes asked as the girls walked in. Santana looked at Rachel.

"I don't know." the diva whispered. Artie rolled in.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought that up. Your dads, they suck for leaving you and they're idiots. You're an amazing person." he said. Rachel studied him for a moment before deciding he was truly regretful for what he said.

"Thank you Artie. I can't say that its okay, but thank you." she said, smiling softly. Santana looked up and tried to catch Brittany's eye, but the blonde was ignoring her. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to her best friend.

"You and me. Bathroom. Now." she said, pulling the blonde with her and locking the door.

"Santana, I'm hydrophobic."

"Cut the crap, Brittany. We both know you're not stupid and you're not claustrophobic either. Let me apologize already!" Santana yelled.

"Stop yelling at me." Brittany said. Santana closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just stressed because I didn't know where Rachel was gonna go. She could have decided to walk around the city for all I knew. I don't exactly like when my girlfriend is upset." she said. Brittany nodded.

"I understand. But that doesn't give you the right to snap at me the way you did." she said. Santana bit her lip.

"I know that, Brittany. And I really am sorry. You know I would never purposely snap at you like that. You're my best friend!" she said. Brittany nodded. "Come on, B. Rachel forgave Artie."

"They aren't best friends. We are."

"Which means that we should make up faster than they do." Santana pointed out. Brittany nodded slightly. "Best friend hug?"

"Best friend hug." the blonde whispered, hugging Santana.

"Did Quinn get your blanket?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. "Good, or else I would kicked her ass."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Santana asked as the Glee girls (minus Rachel) got ready to perform. The girls nodded eagerly. "We can do this guys."

"Definitely." Mercedes said. Santana pulled Brittany off to the side.

"We're okay, right? I can't perform unless I know that my best friend doesn't hate me." she said. Brittany smiled and hugged Santana.

"I love you, S."

"I love you too, B." Santana whispered. Quinn walked. "We love you too, Q." she said, pulling the third memeber of the Unholy Trinity into the hug before getting in place.

_**[Santana:]**_  
_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_  
_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_  
_I got a reason that you_  
_Who should take me home tonight_

_**[Mercedes:]**_  
_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight_  
_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_  
_Right on the limb is where we know_  
_We both belong tonight_

_**[Quinn:]**_  
_It's hard to feel the rush_

_**[Tina:]**_  
_To brush the dangerous_

_**[Quinn:]**_  
_I'm gonna run right to,_

_**[Tina:]**_  
_To the edge with you_

_**[Quinn and Tina with New Directions Girls:]**_  
_Where we can both fall far in love_

_**[Santana and Tina with New Directions:]**_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you, oh!_  
_Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh!_  
_On the e-edge with you_

_**[Santana:]**_  
_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_**[Mercedes:]**_  
_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_**[Santana (Tina):]**_  
_I'm on the edge of something final_  
_We call life tonight, (Alright, alright)_

_**[Mercedes:]**_  
_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_**[Santana:]**_  
_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_**[Mercedes (Tina):]**_  
_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name_  
_Tonight (Alright, alright)_

_**[Quinn (Mercedes):]**_  
_It's hard to feel the rush (Feel the rush)_

_**[Tina (Mercedes):]**_  
_To brush the dangerous (Dangerous)_

_**[Quinn:]**_  
_I'm gonna run right to,_

_**[Tina:]**_  
_To the edge with you_

_**[Quinn and Tina:]**_  
_Where we can both fall far in love_

_**[Santana, Tina, and Mercedes with New Directions Girls:]**_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

_[Santana and Tina with (Mercedes):]_  
_I'm on the edge of glory (edge of glory)_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_(hanging on a moment of truth)_  
_Out on the edge of glory (Yeah)_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_(hanging on a moment of truth)_

_I'm on the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_**[Tina with New Directions:]**_  
_With you, with you, with you, with you_

_**[Santana with New Directions:]**_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

_**[Tina with New Directions:]**_  
_With you, with you, with you, with you_

_**[Santana with New Directions:]**_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

_**[Tina with New Directions:]**_  
_With you, with you, with you, with you_

_**[Santana with New Directions:]**_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

_**[Tina with New Directions:]**_  
_With you, with you, with you, with you_

_**[Santana, Tina and New Directions:]**_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

* * *

Rachel watched her girlfriend perform amazingly in _Edge of Glory_ and took a deep breath as the other girls ran off stage. "You were amazing, San." she said. Santana smiled.

"Don't worry about me right now. Focus on you. You are going to be amazing, Rachel Berry. You always are." she whispered, kissing Rachel softly. "Go make the entire audience cry."

"Okay." Rachel said, walking onto the stage. Santana watched carefully as Rachel took center stage and was beaming with pride. Rachel hadn't even began singing yet and Santana was already so proud of her. She knew she had done well, but honestly, her performance didn't matter much to her unless Rachel was just as amazing. That alone meant more to her than performing well.

"You really love her, huh?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded, not looking away from Rachel.

_**[Rachel:]**_  
_There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed_  
_If I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew my eyes were_  
_Drying up forever **([Sugar, Tina, and Quinn:]** Forever**)**_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit_  
_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but_  
_It's all coming back to me_

_**[Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, and Tina:]**_  
_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_  
_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_

_**[Rachel:]**_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_  
_Baby Baby_

_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_**([With Quinn, Tina, and Sugar:] **But it's all coming back to me)_

_It's so hard to resist_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_  
_But it's all coming back_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself so strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_**[Rachel with Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike and Sugar harmonizing:]**_  
_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that_  
_It was so long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_**[Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, and Tina:]**_  
_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_**[Rachel:]**_  
_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things we'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than all your laws allow_  
_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_**[Rachel with Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike and Sugar:]**_  
_When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_  
_If I forgive you all that_  
_We forgive and forget_  
_And it's all coming back to me now_

_**[Quinn, Tina, and Sugar:]**_  
_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_**[Rachel:]**_  
_And if we._

* * *

Santana was almost crying by the time Rachel was done singing. She would have cried, but she didn't want to ruin her makeup right before going back on stage for the last number. She just wanted to go out there and kiss Rachel, but she had to wait until they were back in the audience to watch the rest of the performances. She ran on stage and got in position and waited for Finn to start singing. Before the music started, she caught Rachel's eyes and winked. Rachel grinned and winked back, mouthing _'I love you.'_ Santana grinned and mouthed _'I love you'_ back as the music started and Finn began singing _Paradise By The Dashboard Light._

This was it. This was the seniors' last song to ever perform like this. This was the last time that Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Finn would ever perform in a show choir competition. This was last time that the original five members and even the original members from the first year the New Directions began would ever perform together. It was their last moment together as a team. After this, win or lose, it was over. The New Directions would never be the same again and it was sad for everyone.

_**[Finn:]**_  
_I remember every little thing_  
_As if it happened only yesterday_  
_Parking by the lake_  
_And there was not another car in sight_  
_And I never had a girl_  
_Looking any better than you did_  
_And all the kids at school_  
_They were wishing they were me that night_

_**[Puck with the New Directions:]**_  
_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_  
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_**[Kurt and Blaine with the New Directions:]**_  
_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_  
_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_**[Blaine:]**_  
_C'mon, hold tight_  
_C'mon, hold tight_

_**[Santana and Brittany with the New Directions:]**_  
_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_**[Puck with the New Directions:]**_  
_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_**[Finn:]**_  
_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night **([Mercedes:] deep dark night)**_

_**[Mercedes:]** In the deep dark night_

_**[Finn with the New Directions:]**_  
_Paradise by _

_**[Finn and Mercedes:]**_  
_The dashboard light_

_**[Finn:]**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_**[Finn and Puck with the New Directions Boys:]**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_**[Finn and Santana with the New Directions Girls:]**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_**[Finn, Puck, Santana and Mercedes with the New Directions:]**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_**[Rachel:]**_  
_**([Mercedes:]** **Night)** Stop right there!_  
_I gotta know right now_  
_Before we go any further_  
_Do you love me_  
_Will you love me forever_  
_Do you need me_  
_Will you never leave me_  
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life_  
_Will you take me away_  
_And will you make me your wife_

_**[Finn:]**_  
_Let me sleep on it **([The New Directions:] Sleep on it)**_  
_Baby, baby let me sleep on it **([The New Directions:]** **Sleep on it)**_  
_Let me sleep on it_  
_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_**[Rachel:]**_  
_I gotta know right now!_  
_Do you love me **([The New Directions:] Do you, do you love me)**_  
_Will you love me forever_  
_Do you need me **([The New Directions:] Do you, do you need me)**_  
_Will you never leave me_  
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life _  
_**([The New Directions:]** **Do you never leave me)**_  
_Will you take me away **([The New Directions:]** **Do you, do you)**_  
_And will you make me your wife_  
_**[With The New Directions:] **Do you love me_  
_And will you love me forever_

_**[Finn with The New Directions Boys:]**_  
_Let me sleep on it_

_**[Rachel with The New Directions Girls:]**_  
_Will you love me forever_

_**[Finn with The New Directions Boys:]**_  
_Let me sleep on it_

_**[Rachel with The New Directions Girls:]**_  
_Will you love me forever_

_**[Finn:]**_  
_I couldn't take it any longer_  
_Lord I was crazed_  
_And when the feeling came upon me_  
_Like a tidal wave_  
_I started swearing to my god_  
_And on my mother's grave_  
_That I would love you to the end of time_  
_I swore I would love you to the end of time_

_**[Finn with Rachel and the New Directions:]**_  
_So now I'm praying for the end of time_  
_To hurry up and arrive_  
_'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_  
_I don't think that I can really survive_  
_I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_**[Finn:]**_  
_But God only knows what I can do right now_

_**[Finn with the New Directions:]**_  
_I'm praying for the end of time_  
_It's all that I can do **([Mercedes:]** **All that I can do!)**_  
_Prayin' for the end of time_  
_So I can end my time with you! **([Mercedes:]** **You! Yeah!)**_

_**[Finn with the New Directions (Rachel):]**_  
_It was long ago and it was far away **(It never felt so good, It never felt so right)**_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. **(And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)**_  
_It was long ago and it was far away **(It never felt so good, It never felt so right)**_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. **(And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)**_  
_It was long ago and it was far away **(It never felt so good, It never felt so right)**_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. **(And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)**_

_**[Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with the New Directions:]**_  
_Felt so right!_  
_Felt so good!_  
_Paradise!_

* * *

"Guess what?" Santana said in a sing song voice as she and Rachel entered the Lopez house when they returned. Marisol and Isabel came running to their big sister.

"Did you win? Did you win? Did you win?" Santana and Rachel smiled at each other.

"Calm down, Monsters! We can't tell you if you don't stop yelling." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"Did you win?" the twins whispered. Santana laughed.

"Yea, Monsters. We won. The New Directions are the National Champions." she said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rachel, Rachel, wait." Santana said, grabbing her girlfriend's arm before she managed to walk on stage._

_"Santana, we have to go. They're going to announce the winners." Rachel said. Santana nodded._

_"I know, I know, I just... No matter what happens out there, I love you so much. We'll be okay." she said. Rachel laughed._

_"San, you sound like we're competitors. We're on the same team." she said. Santana chuckled._

_"I know we are. I just want you to know that we gave it our best and if those judges don't think we deserve to win, well... then we'll know to blame Lindsay Lohan for the rest of our lives." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes, but kissed Santana anyway._

_"I love you too, Santana." she whispered, pulling her girlfriend to join the rest of their team. Santana pulled Rachel in front of her, wrapping her arms around the diva's waist and pressing Rachel's back to her front. "Are you nervous?"_

_"Santana Lopez doesn't get nervous." Santana whispered._

_"What does she get?"_

_"Apprehensive. There's a difference." Rachel chuckled as the judges came out. Soon, it was narrowed down between the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline._

_"And the 2012 Show Choir Champions are... the New Directions!" Rachel turned around and pulled Santana into a crushing hug._

_"We did it, San!" she whispered, kissing the Latina._

_"You did it, baby. You did it." Santana said, hugging Rachel close to her. "Without you, this club would still be directed by Mr. Ryerson. It would not be the National champions. This? This is all you. You're my hero, Rachel Berry." Rachel bit her lip, smiling._

_"You're mine." she whispered, kissing Santana. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." Santana said just before being pulled into a hug by Brittany and Quinn._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Did you get a trophy?" Marisol asked. Santana laughed.

"A huge one. Its taller than the both of you put together!" she said, slightly exaggerating, but not by much.

"You're lying, Tana!" Isabel said, giggling. Santana put on a mock offended look.

"Isabel Alejandra, I am offended by that." she said, tickling the smaller child.

"We are so proud of the both of you." Carlos said, hugging both girls tightly. Santana grinned.

"Now you've just got graduation and you two are officially done with high school. Rachel, have you written you speech for valedictorian?" Maria asked. Rachel shook her head.

"I've just been so distracted by focusing on Nationals. Normally by this time I'm preparing for next year's competitions. I guess I could prepare for school in the fall-"

"No. After graduation, you are relaxing until at least mid-July." Santana declared.

"But Santana-"

"No, Rachel. You've worked so hard the last four years. You deserve a month and a half of no pressure and some time to yourself before four years of intense training and stuff. You need to relax for a bit, baby." Rachel smiled and nodded. "Promise me that you'll relax, baby. I want a verbal confirmation."

"I promise that I will spend half of the summer relaxing and part of the second half of the summer easing myself into it before I start NYADA in the fall and you start Columbia." Santana's face fell.

"I was going to tell you after graduation. How'd you know?" she asked. Rachel laughed.

"You left your acceptance letter in the bathroom that you and I share, Santana." she said. Santana groaned. "I thought that maybe you had left it there on purpose, but when you didn't ask me if I found it I knew it was an accident, so I snuck into your room, placed it on your desk - I knew you'd just shrug off the fact that it magically appeared - and I decided to let you tell me on your own terms."

"And this was me telling you on my own terms?""

"I got tired of waiting." Rachel said, going upstairs. Santana stared after her, laughing softly.

"I love that girl." she whispered, following Rachel. "Okay, now, as soon as you unpack, you are gonna sit down and write your speech."

"What about my laundry?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"Just separate what you need done. I'll do it for you."

"Santana, you don't even do your own laundry." Rachel pointed out.

"So I'll put it in the laundry room for you. Same thing."

"Not really. You better learn before we begin living together next fall." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Don't worry. My mom is gonna give me a summer school class on how to live in a clean, healthy environment or something. She's gonna teach me to cook, to clean, to do laundry... All that good stuff." she said. Rachel smiled.

"Good, because I'm not your maid." Santana rolled her eyes, smiling.

* * *

"So have you finished your speech?" Santana asked the night before graduation. Rachel looked up from the desk the Carlos and Maria had put in her room and smiled.

"Almost." she said.

"How many pages?" Santana teased, coming around to sit on the floor next to Rache's desk chair.

"What are you doing? Come here." Rachel said, patting her lap.

"You want me to sit on your lap?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, whatever." Santana teased, standing up and sitting down on her girlfriend's lap. "How many pages?"

"Single spaced, its about... Four pages, maybe four and half... But I have to write the conclusion. I went and I bought the giant note cards so that I could cut each paragrah and glue it on them." Rachel said.

"Won't it be hard to read single spaced? Won't you get off track?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip. "You can just double space it. I mean, you'll use more note cards, but that's okay. You'll be able to stay focused easily. I'll help you put them on the note cards. I happen to be a great glue-er." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"I'm sure you are."

"Are... Rach, are your dads coming tomorrow? I know you sent the announcement to their new place in Columbus." Santana said carefully.

"At this point, I don't care if they show up. They can if they want to. That's great for them. I'm just glad that they're out of New York. But honestly, I don't think they'll show up."

"And if they do?"

"You will not punch them." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"But it was so much fun the last time!" she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, Santana." she said. The Latina huffed.

"Fine. Just write your conclusion while I tuck the Monsters into bed." she said, getting up off of Rachel's lap and walking to her sister's room. "Okay, guys. You ready to read?"

"Tana? Who's gonna read to us when you're gone?" Isabel asked. Santana took the girl into her arms.

"Mommy will, I'm sure." she said.

"It won't be the same."

"First of all, never tell Mommy that you would rather have me read to you. It'll make her sad. Second of all, I promise that I will read to you every night when I'm home for Christmas or spring break or summer... Anytime I come home, I'll read to you guys. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"All right, let's get to reading okay?"

"Okay!" Santana smiled, read, and tucked her sisters in. "Goodnight, Monsters." she whispered, going back to Rachel's room. "Its finally hitting them that I'm leaving soon." she whispered. Rachel bit her lip. "I'm really gonna miss them, Rach."

"I know. So am I."

* * *

"Fellow graduates... I stand before you today not as someone you teased for four years in these halls, but as someone just as eager to leave this building for the last time. Today, we end our high school careers and move on to whatever the next step in each of our lives are. For some it may be college. For others it may be moving to Los Angeles to pursue our dreams. No matter where life takes us, we will all have one thing in common. We graduated from William McKinley High School. We graduated from the most... Interesting class that this high school has ever seen. We brought the school its first state championship in football. We slowly resurrected the seemingly dead Glee Club reputation and won Nationals for the first time since the early 1990s. We created the Slushee facial, though some of us are less proud of that achievement than others."

Santana smiled proudly as Rachel continued on with her speech. It was a beautiful speech and she knew that Rachel had put her heart and soul into that speech.

"Class of 2012... We'll always have McKinley." Santana grinned as she clapped loudly. Rachel met her eyes and smiled brightly as Santana gave her two thumbs up. After they recieved their diplomas, Santana grabbed Rachel and kissed her softly.

"That was an amazing speech, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel grinned. "I know I read it last night, but hearing you say the words was even better. You had so much heart, so much... Emotion... I could tell you meant everything that you wrote." Rachel smiled. "By the way... Your dads were here. They left right after but... They came, Rach."

"Really?" Santana nodded. "Wow."

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Rachel smiled, nodding as the Lopezes walked up.

"Yea. I have my family right here."

* * *

_**Three Months Later...**_

Santana closed the trunk of her car before looking over to see the twins sitting on the porch steps. "What's up?"

"Do you have to go?" Isabel asked. Santana nodded.

"I do. But I'm coming back for Thanksgiving break and for the weekend sometimes. I'm going to miss you two so much it isn't even funny." she said, sitting down next to them and laughing as they fought over who got to be in her lap. Ultimately, Isabel won and Marisol had to settle for sitting very close to her big sister.

"Can't we go with you?" Marisol asked. Santana smiled, trying not to cry.

"I wish you could, guys." Seeing the tears on her sisters' faces made her lose it. Santana couldn't hold it together anymore. "I love you guys so much."

"Don't cry, Tana." Isabel said, hugging Santana. The older Latina laughed and hugged the child back.

"I don't want to, but leaving you guys makes me sad." she said, using her other arm to pull Marisol into her hug.

"San, are you... Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt." Rachel said, guilt evident on her face. "Sorry."

"Its fine, Rach." Santana said, motioning for Rachel sit next to Marisol. The girl immediately got in Rachel's lap.

"We don't want you to go either." she said, hugging Rachel.

"I'm gonna miss you two so much. We're already planning our first trip home and your parents said you guys can come visit us sometimes." she said. Carlos and Maria walked out.

"Girls, its time to go." The teenagers nodded, hugged each of the twins one more time before standing up and hugging the parents.

"Let's go, Rach." Santana whispered, getting in the car before driving off to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The first part of the chapter is based on the domestic prompts that are on tumblr and the second half of the chapter is stuff that I have had written for awhile now. Enjoy!**

* * *

They'd been in New York for awhile now and were still getting used to living together. Sure, they'd lived together back in Lima, but that was in Santana's family's huge house - with Santana's family. Now it was just the two of them in a two bedroom apartment in New York City. The best part was they got to sleep in the same bed together every night. They only got a two bedroom in case one of their friends came to visit or Santana's parents came to visit or for when the twins were finally allowed to come visit them. Things were going pretty well.

* * *

_**Who is the big spoon/little spoon?**_

Santana poked her head into the bathroom that was connected to her and Rachel's bedroom. "You getting ready for bed?" she asked, smiling. Rachel finished brushing her teeth and nodded. Santana walked over to where Rachel was standing and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders, pulling Rachel's side into her front. "Are you happy?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking up at her girlfriend. Santana ducked her head shyly. "Talk to me, Santana."

"Is this all you ever dreamed of?" Santana asked.

"Sweetheart, what're you talking about?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"New York... With me... Are you happy?" Santana asked softly. Rachel smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course I'm happy, Santana. I'm in the city of my dreams with the girl of my dreams." she said. Santana smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. "But we need to get to sleep. We both have early classes in the morning."

"Okay. You're right. Let's go to bed." Santana said, sliding her arms down to hands and linking their hands together. She pulled Rachel into their bedroom and toward the bed. Rachel laid down and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling her back into Santana's front. "I love you so much." she whispered, kissing Rachel's head. The diva smiled as Santana leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." she said. Santana smiled. "Is this all you've ever dreamed of?" Rachel asked after a moment.

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"New York. With me... I know you always pictured your life with Brittany, but you're here with me..." Santana covered Rachel's mouth with her hand, effectively shutting her up.

"I pictured my life with a girl that I was in love with. I knew that Brittany was a long shot. We both wanted different things. That's why we broke up at the beginning of senior year. But my life right now, here with you? This is a dream come true. I'm in New York with a girl that I am truly, deeply, and one hundred percent completely in love with." she said. Rachel tried to look away, but Santana pulled her face back.

"I love you too. Let's go to sleep, big spoon." the diva said.

"No, don't turn away. With B, I was always the little spoon. I don't think I can ever go back to being the little spoon after becoming the big spoon with you. Rachel, you know you're stuck with me, right? I could never be held by anyone else and I could never hold anyone else. Its you and me forever." Santana whispered.

"I don't think I could ever be held by anyone else either. We seem to be made to fit together." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "I could only be the perfect little spoon for you."

"And I could only be the perfect big spoon for you... Though I have to say, I was an awesome little spoon." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. Santana nodded. "Good to know." the diva said. Santana smiled and kissed Rachel.

"Wanna find out?" Rachel smiled softly and nodded. Santana grinned and turned around, allowing Rachel to wrap her arms around her waist. "So? How am I?"

"Well, I've never been the big spoon before... But I think you're fairly satisfactory."

"Damn, Berry, just say I'm good." Santana teased. Rachel giggled. "You want go back to being the little spoon don't you?"

"Something about having your arms around me fall asleep." Rachel admitted. Santana laughed.

"Okay, let's just go to sleep already. We have class tomorrow." Rachel nodded and the two turned around. "This is how its supposed to be, huh?" Santana said after a moment.

"Definitely." Rachel said. Santana laughed. "Goodnight, Gorgeous."

"Goodnight, Sexy. I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel replied, smiling before closing her eyes.

* * *

_**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?**_

"I just don't get it." Rachel said, resting her head on Santana's lap as they laid out on their sectional couch in their living room.

"What don't you get, baby girl?" Santana asked, smiling down and stroking Rachel's cheek.

"Why can't Lucas and Peyton stay together? They're obviously meant for each other. Why can't they be as functional as Nathan and Haley?" Santana laughed.

"Sweetie, Nathan and Haley aren't functional! She left him for a rock tour and he wanted to anull their marriage." she said, looking back up at the television where they were currently watching _One Tree Hill_. Santana owned all of the seasons on DVD and was surprised to learn that Rachel had never seen one episode. As soon as she heard that, she popped the first disc of the first season in their DVD player and pulled Rachel on their couch. They were now halfway through the fourth season.

"But they're together again!"

"Yea and she's a pregnant cheerleader. Does that sound vaguely familiar?" Santana asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now, stop talking. I want to get my _One Tree Hill _on." Rachel giggled.

"Okay." she said. They were silent for a moment until Santana spoke again.

"Why haven't you seen _One Tree Hill_?"

"You know I was more focused on Broadway plays in high school." Rachel said. Santana laughed. "Well, I think we found our Pezberry bonding activity."

"I think we did too." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend softly. "I think we did. Now, seriously, shut up so I can watch the damn show."

* * *

_**Who uses all the hot water in the** **morning?**_

"Rachel get out of the damn shower! You know I have class in a few hours!" Santana yelled, banging on the bathroom door. "Rachel, come on! I need to get ready!"

_"You need to calm down, Santana!"_ Rachel called from inside the bathroom.

"I need to calm down? You need to calm down and get the hell out of the damn bathroom!" Santana said. Rachel's sigh was very audible through the door as it opened.

"Santana Lopez, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and stop yelling at me." she said. Santana stubbornly shook her head and looked away. Rachel cupped her face. "Are you calm?"

"Hell no I'm not calm." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly and kissed Santana. "Stop it Rachel."

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"Stop it."

"I love you." Rache cooed.

"Stop it."

"I love you!" Rachel said, smiling.

"I love you too, now get the hell out of my fucking way, damn it!" Santana yelled, sighing heavily. Rachel took a step back, looking away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, stepping past Santana and walking toward their closet.

"Rach, I..."

"You need to get ready, Santana." Rachel said, evidently hurt. Santana put her stuff down on the counter and walked toward Rachel. "What do you want?"

"Come here." Santana whispered, kissing Rachel and pushing her down on their bed. "I'm really sorry."

"I know." Rachel said, resting her forehead on Santana's. Santana pressed her face into Rachel's neck. "I'm sorry for taking so long in the shower."

"Baby forget about about that. I'm sorry." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Rachel, its just water. Its fine."

"Go take a shower, Santana." Rachel said.

"I am not getting in the shower until I know that you and I are okay."

"We're okay, now get in the shower." Rachel promised, laughing. Santana kissed Rachel lightly and got up. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight."

"I will most definitely see you tonight." Santana whispered, kissing Rachel one last time before walking into their bathroom and turning on the shower. Remembering that she forgot her phone in the bathroom, Rachel walked in just as Santana was getting in the shower. _"Damn it, Rachel! There's no hot water!"_

"Love you too!" Rachel yelled, walking out of the apartment with a smirk.

* * *

_**What they order from takeout?**_

"Pizza?"

"I'm a vegan."

"Wings?"

"I'm a vegan."

"Mexican?"

"I'm a vegan."

"Steak?"

"Santana, I am a vegan!" Rachel said, frustrated beyond belief. Santana sighed.

"Well then, you choose!" Rachel nodded and looked through takeout menus that they had picked up.

"Salad?"

"I'm a carnivore." Santana said. Rachel looked over to see her smirking.

"You are being extremely difficult, Santana." Santana shrugged, still smirking. "We have to eat."

"I know. I'm sure there's something that we can agree on." Santana said, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm a vegan and you're a freaking carnivore. You and I are _not_ going to agree on this." Rachel said. Santana frowned as Rachel shuffled through the takeout menus.

"Hold on." she said, grabbing one. "Oh hell yes! Breadstix opened up a location in New York!" she cheered. Rachel chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I think we got enough of that in Lima." Santana gasped.

"That is so not true! Come on, Rach, we could recreate our first date." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "But I'd much rather just create new memories." she whispered. Rachel smiled softly and leaned into Santana's embrace.

"Like old times?"

"But newer." Santana said, kissing her cheek. Rachel giggled. "Can we please get Breadstix? This Breadstix even delivers. Its perfect!"

"Santana, you're insane... But I love you, so I guess I can let you have your way this time. I mean, you usually let me have my way."

"I do not." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "God, I am so in love." the Latina whispered, grabbing the phone. "What do you want?"

"My girlfriend." Rachel said. Santana stared at the phone stubbornly. Rachel rolled her eyes and poked Santana's cheek.

"Stop it. That tickles." the Latina said. Rachel smiled and continued poking until Santana giggled. "Stop it, baby!"

"Santana, say you love me." Rachel said.

"I hate you." Rachel poked harder. "Ow! I love you!"

"Thank you." Rachel said, immediately stopping. "I want the vegan spaghetti and meatballs with a Ceasar salad. No cheese. Thanks." she said, kissing Santana's cheek.

"Aren't you gonna say it back?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip and shook her head. "Guess you don't want food."

"I love you too." Rachel said. Santana grinned and kissed her girlfriend.

"I thought so. Now go away so I can order food for you." she teased, grabbing her phone. Rachel grinned and kissed Santana softly.

"You really don't want us to eat, do you?" the Latina asked. Rachel shrugged. "Listen, silly, I love you, but I'm super hungry, so you needs to be backin' up."

"You really want food?" Rachel whispered.

"So bad." Santana said. Rachel laughed as she heard Santana's stomach growled.

"Okay, okay... Order food. I love you." Rachel said, smiling.

"I love you too." Santana said, dialing.

* * *

_**What is the most trivial thing they fight over?**_

"We need to talk, Berry." Santana said, storming into their living room. Rachel looked up from the book she was reading with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You organized the DVDs by genre?" Santana said incredulously. Rachel nodded.

"That's how I kept them when I lived at my house before I moved in with you and your family." Rachel explained. Santana nodded. "I thought it was the best way to organize them. They were completely out of order."

"Rachel, they were alphabatized by title." Santana said.

"How is that efficient?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Because, Rachel, if I want a movie, all I have to do is look up the first letter of the title and I have it right there." she said.

"Santana, that is stupid."

"That's not stupid, you're stupid." Santana said, glaring at her girlfriend. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't be immature, Santana." she said.

"Don't mess with stuff that you shouldn't be messing with."

"They're not all yours, Santana." Rachel pointed out. Santana sighed.

"I hate the way you organize stuff." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll organize mine how I want and you can organize yours the way you want." she said, sighing.

* * *

_**Who does most of the cleaning?**_

"Santana Lopez, you're disgusting." Rachel said, throwing a dirty sweatshirt in Santana's face.

"Ugh! That's nasty! Where'd you find this?" Santana asked, throwing it on the floor. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Under your side of the bed. You wore that a month ago." she said. Santana eyed the sweatshirt carefully. "I'm always cleaning up your stuff. You promised you were going to to help me out with the cleaning."

"I know, I'm sorry. I forgot about it." Santana said, smiling sheepishly at Rachel. "I really am sorry, Rachel. You're right. I need to help out around here. I promise that I will help you clean more. I'll help with everything." Santana promised. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said when we moved here. You told me that your mom was going to teach how to cook and clean and do laundry and that you were going to help me out." she said. Santana sighed. "I'm going out. I can't be here right now." Rachel said, walking out. Santana sighed and looked at the pile of cleaning supplies Rachel had abandoned. Biting her lip, she grabbed a broom and began sweeping. When Rachel returned four hours later, she gasped. The apartment was spotless.

"San?" Santana smiled.

"Better?" Rachel nodded, hugging her girlfriend.

"Much better. Thank you." she said, smiling.

* * *

_**What has a season pass in their DVR?**_

"Okay! Time to clean out our recordings. Its getting slightly crowded in there." Rachel said, laying her head in Santana's lap. Santana smiled and nodded, grabbing the remote and going to the DVR.

"Okay... What first? _American Idol? CSI? CSI: Miami? CSI: Ne..._ No, we aren't watching _CSI: New York._ That'll freak me out too much." she said.

"I want to watch _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_." Rachel said. Santana sighed.

"Rachel, I got enough of pregnant teenagers in Lima. You know I hate that show." she said. Rachel nodded. "Let's just watch _American Idol_."

"No. All of the contestants this year are pathetic." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Then we'll watch a cop show. But not _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_. I beg you." she said. Rachel sighed.

"Cop shows are stupid."

"Oh, please. You love _Criminal Minds_, which I don't understand. Its creepy." Santana said. Rachel smiled up at Santana. "So... _My Super Sweet Sixteen Countdown_?"

"Sounds great." Rachel said, grinning.

"Awesome. Let's make fun of some rich sixteen year olds." Santana said, pressing the necessary buttons on the remote. "Glad we agree."

"Me too." Rachel said, turning to watch.

* * *

_**Who controls the netflix queue?**_

"I want to watch _I Love You Beth Cooper_." Santana announced. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I hate that movie." Rachel said. Santana shrugged. "Can we choose a different one?"

"You always think that I'm going to change my mind just because you want me to." Santana said. Rachel smiled slightly. "Well, not this time." Rachel bit her lip.

"Please San?" she asked. Santana looked away. Rachel smiled slightly. "Please? I really don't want to watch _I Love You Beth Cooper_."

"What else were you thinking?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled. "Don't give me that cocky smile. Just tell me what other movies you were considering and I'll tell you no or hell no."

_"Fantastic Four?"_

"No."

_"Remember the Titans_?"

"No."

_"Sweet Home Alabama?"_

"No."

_"Forrest Gump?"_

"No."

_"17 Again?"_

"No."

_"__High School Musical?"_

"Hell no." Santana said.

"_Charlie St. Cloud_?" Rachel said, smirking. Santana bit her lip. "Yea. I know your weakness. Feel free to say yes whenever."

"You suck." Santana mumbled.

"You love me."' Rachel said, leaning into Santana and laughing as the movie started.

* * *

_**Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working?**_

"I'm not doing it." Santana said, handing Rachel her phone. Rachel looked for the number in Santana's contact list. "Really Santana?"

"What?"

"You put his name in your phone as this?" Santana smirked and nodded. "You're so immature sometimes."

"Just make the call. Its cold." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and pressed the call button.

**Calling**

**Dumbass Idiot Crackhead Landlord That Does Nothing**

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Paul, its Rachel Berry."

_"Rachel, I was hoping it was you and not Santana."_

"Understandable." Rachel said, laughing. Santana glared, hearing everything. "Our heat is out again. Is there anyway... you could come up now? Santana's getting angrier by the second." she said.

_"I'll be up there in two minutes."_ Rachel hung up.

"You get in our bedroom now."

"What?"

"You'll be rude, which accomplishes nothing. Go."

"Fine."

* * *

_**Who steals the blankets?**_

Santana was woken up by a sudden blast of cold air. Last time she was awake, she was protected from the cold by the blankets on her bed. Sitting up, she rolled her eyes at her tightly bundled up girlfriend. "Rachel, stop!" she groaned. Rachel sat up quickly.

"What? What did I do?" she asked. "Why aren't you under a blanket? Its cold." Santana sighed.

"Maybe because you took them?" she guessed. Rachel looked down.

"How'd this happen?" she asked.

"You've stolen the blankets like six times now." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip. "Come on, Rach. Its cold."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Its okay, just give me the blanket." Santana requested. Rachel returned the blankets to her girlfriend. "Thank you. Can we go back to sleep and preferably _not _wake up until the alarm goes off?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Rachel, its fine. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." They went back to sleep. Twenty minutes later, Santana was woken up.

"Rachel!"

* * *

_**Who leaves their stuff around?**_

"Rachel Berry, you are disgusting." Santana said, walking into their bedroom.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's what you said when you found my sweatshirt... So I guess that makes you a hypocrite?" Santana asked, holding up Rachel's large blanket. "I tripped on this. You left it in the living room... On the floor."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, grabbing the blanket.

"I could have died, you know." Santana pointed out. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being dramatic." she said. Santana gaped at her. "Well, you are!"

"Rachel, its not the first time its happened. Last week, it was your pillow. The week before, that bear I won you at the senior carnival. Do sleep on the floor or something?" Santana asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Santana. I don't sleep on the floor." Rachel said. Santana sighed. "I'm sorry you tripped on my stuff."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled. Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry my stuff almost killed you." she said. Santana smiled.

"Apology accepted." she said, hugging Rachel.

* * *

**_Who remembers to buy the milk?_**

"Why is it that I don't even drink milk, yet I always end up buying it?" Rachel asked, walking into their apartment. Santana shrugged.

"Your memory's better than mine, I guess."

"There was never any doubt about that." Rachel said, smirking as she and Santana put the groceries away.

"Hey, I remember stuff. Last week, I bought ice cream just like you asked me to." Santana said. Rachel smiled slightly.

"It wasn't dairy free, San. I couldn't eat it." she pointed out. Santana sighed. "But its sweet you tried."

"Yea, whatever." Santana muttered, slamming a cabinet shut.

"Are you mad at me now?" Rachel asked. Santana took a deep breath and turned toward Rachel.

"No, I have no reason to be mad at you." she said, smiling. Rachel bit her lip. "I promise. I'm not mad."

"Okay..."

"I'm gonna remember the milk next time I go to the store." Santana promised, smiling.

"If you say so." Rachel mumbled, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

_**Who remembers the anniversaries?**_

"You know what today is?" Santana asked as she watched Rachel wake up.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, about thirty minutes." Santana said, smiling. Rachel rolled her eyes. "But do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know what today is." Santana clarified. Rachel nodded.

"Its our one year anniversary." she said, smiling. Santana grinned and kissed Rachel. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Santana whispered. Rachel grinned.

"I can't believe its been a year." she said.

"I know. Sometimes it seems like we just got together, yet others it seems like we've been together for years."

"Well, we did fall in love pretty quickly." Rachel pointed out. Santana grinned.

"Today is about us." Rachel smiled. "I love you, Berry." Santana whispered, smiling.

"I love you too, Lopez." Rachel said, hugging Santana. Santana smiled.

"I got you something..."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "What is it?"

"Its a promise ring. I'm not going anywhere, but we're too young to be engaged. I'm gonna wear one tooo." Santana said, pulling out the rings. Rachel smiled.

"I love them. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana said, putting one on Rachel before putting the other one on. "Its always gonna be us, Rach. I promise."

* * *

"And then Nathan started imitating Paris Hilton." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel, I don't know about this guy." she said as they walked into Starbucks.

"Santana, you've never met him."

"I know, but he's all you talk about. Are you into him?" Santana asked, looking at Rachel.

"How can you even ask me that?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged. "Santana, I'm wearing your promise ring and you're asking me if I have feelings for someone else?"

"Well, I bet he has feelings for you."

"No he doesn't."

"Okay, he imitated Paris Hilton. He's either gay or he's into you. Though, I guess both are good possibilities, I mean he _does_ go to a dramatic arts school." Santana said, considering that option.

"Even if he does have feelings for me, it doesn't matter. I'm with you." Rachel said. Santana stepped up to order. "I'll go get a table." she said, walking to an empty table.

"Rachel?" The girl looked up to see the exact person she had just been talking about in front of her.

"Nathan, hi."

"Hey. You here alone?"

"No, she's not. Here's your coffee, Rach." Santana said, sliding into the chair next to Rachel's and wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Thanks... Nathan, this is my girlfriend Santana. Santana, this is Nathan." Rachel said. Nathan smiled.

"Hey." Santana nodded.

"Hey." she muttered.

"She's not really a morning person." Rachel explained, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Gee, thanks Rach." Santana said. Rachel smiled apologetically. "I have to get to class. Are we still on for lunch?" she asked, standing up.

"Oh, San, I'm sorry... I told Nathan, I'd go to lunch with him." Rachel said. Santana sighed. "Can I take a rain check for tomorrow? He wanted to discuss our next assignment."

"Yes, sure, of course." Santana said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm sure you'll have a gay ol' time." she said, smirking at her own joke.

"San..."

"What? I meant happy!" Santana said, smiling. Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "I gotta go. Nice meeting you." she said, eyeing Nathan carefully before walking away. "Oh, and Rachel?" she said, turning around.

"Yes, Santana?"

"I love you." Santana said, smiling.

"I love you too." Rachel said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"So you're in love?" Nathan asked, sitting down. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I am." she said, sipping her coffee.

"How long have you been together?" he asked.

"A year, but we've known each other since kindergarten. We hated each other until halfway through the first semester of our senior year." she said. He nodded slowly. "She was the head cheerleader, I was the captain of the glee club..."

"What changed?"

"She joined glee club sophomore year, but I was a total diva back then. I was chasing the quaterback and then senior year I decided that he wasn't the one for me and when I broke it off, Santana and I started bonding and then we just... eventually became a couple."

"She seems... judgemental."

"She's defensive when it comes to new people. She has to trust you before she'll really talk to you." Rachel explained. He nodded."Anyway, we have class. Let's go.

* * *

Santana's phone rang just as she walked out of class.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Hey!"_

"Hey, Rach, what's up? I thought you had plans with the loser from Starbucks." Santana said, chuckling at herself.

_"Santana, be nice!"_

"I am being nice! I only called him a loser." Santana said. Rachel sighed. "What's up, Rach?"

_"I wanted you to know that I'm going to miss dinner."_

"Rach, seriously?" Santana asked.

_"I'm sorry, its just that Nathan and I have to rehearse." _

"That's your best reason? You couldn't have lied?" Santana asked.

_"I don't believe in lying to you."_

"Whatever. What time will you be home?" she asked.

_"Not sure. Don't wait up. I'll see you when I see you! I gotta go, though."_

"K. I love you." Santana said, frustrated.

_"Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye." Santana said, hanging up her phone. She was about to put her phone away when it rang again.

**Incoming Call**

**Brittany**

"Well, if it isn't the blonde that I used to know. What's up, California girl?" Santana asked, smiling.

_"Hey best friend!"_

"How's California?" Santana asked.

_"Sunny. How's New York?"_

"Crowded." Santana said, laughing. "What's up?"

_"Is your apartment crowded? Cause I don't want to pay for a hotel."_

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

_"I'm in New York for a few days."_

"How many is a few?" Santana asked.

_"Seven."_

"Yea, you can stay with us. I'm on my way there right now. When will you be here?" Santana asked.

_"Give me your address and I'll let you know."_

"I'll text it to you." Santana said, hanging up her phone and sending Rachel a text to let her know what was going on before rushing to her apartment.

* * *

"When's Rachel coming back?" Brittany asked as she and Santana ate pizza. Santana shrugged

"She's hanging out with some guy." she said, rolling her eyes. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you're not a fan?"

"She doesn't see that he's clearly into her. I've met him once and I picked up on it." Santana said. Brittany frowned.

"I'm sorry, S. But there's nothing to worry about. Rachel loves you, she's not gonna leave you for some other person." she said. Santana nodded.

"Yea, I know. I trust her. I just don't trust him. What if he tries something?"

"Then Rachel will very politely tell him to fuck off. She's not going to let anything break you two up. You're both wearing promise rings, S!"

"So? They're not wedding rings! They aren't even engagement rings."

"They have the same meaning though. You can downplay them all you want, but a promise ring is just as important as an engagement or wedding ring." Brittany said.

"Speaking of walking down the aisle, how's Artie?" Santana asked.

"Way to change the subject. Artie's fine. He says hey." Santana nodded. "Anyway-"

"Can we talk about anything else, Britt? This whole conversation is starting to depress me and it makes me think even more about the fact that Rachel is with some guy that is totally into her." Santana said.

"First, I'd like to point out that you said he's either into her or gay. He could very well be gay. He _does_ go to a dramatic arts school." Brittany pointed out.

"That's true."

"We'll figure something out." Brittany promised.

* * *

_"Santana?" Hearing her name, Santana turned around from her locker to see Rachel Berry watching her carefully._

_"Um... Hi..." she said, glancing around the hallway to make sure nobody was watching the two of them talking. "Can I help you?"_

_"Uh... Yea... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to work on a duet together for Glee Club this week?" Rachel asked._

_"Oh... I already promised Puckerman I would sing with him this week." Santana said, biting her lip. Rachel nodded sadly and before Santana could stop herself, she was reaching out and brushing some hair behind Rachel's ear. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay." Rachel said. Santana nodded slowly._

_"I... I'm sure you'll find someone to sing with you." she said, smiling encouragingly. Rachel nodded, smiling slightly._

_"Yea! Uh, yea. Finn asked me to sing with him, but I didn't give him an answer yet." she said. Santana frowned._

_"Wait... Finn asked you to sing with him?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Why?"_

_"I guess he heard you guys make plans to sing together. I don't know." Rachel said. Santana sighed angrily._

_"But he knows... The whole club knows... Finn knows about us." she whispered. Rachel shrugged._

_"This is just a duet."_

_"But its with you. He... He knows what this is going to do to me." Santana hissed. Rachel shrugged again. "Can you do anything other than shrug your shoulders?"_

_"What else is there to do?" Rachel asked. Santana pressed her lips together in frustration. "Santana, you... Its just a duet."_

_"No. A duet with Finn is never just a duet."_

_"Are you sure you want to have this conversation right now?" Rachel asked._

_"Hell yes, I want to have this conversation right now." Santana hissed. Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Why... Why would you even ask me that?" Santana asked. Rachel looked around carefully._

_"People are staring Santana."_

_"You approached me."_

_"I wasn't expecting this conversation to last longer than your answer to my question." Rachel explained. Santana nodded. "This is not the time or place for this."_

_"We're talking about this later." Santana whispered, closing her locker and walking away._

_..._

_"Now we're going to talk about this." Santana said, barging into Rachel's room. Rachel sighed and looked away. "We really need to talk about this, Rachel."_

_"Santana, what is there to talk about? I'm singing with Finn." Rachel said. Santana closed her eyes._

_"Rachel, he's your ex-boyfriend."_

_"And Noah is yours. I don't have a problem with you and Noah singing a duet together." Rachel said. Santana sighed._

_"Am I going to be able to change your mind?" she asked. Rachel shook her head._

_"No, I'm sorry." she said. Santana sighed._

_"Rachel."_

_"This doesn't change anything between us." Rachel said. Santana shrugged. _

_..._

_"Okay, so, I was thinknig that we could sing-" Finn stopped speaking as Santana walked into the choir room._

_"Hey Rach, you ready to go?" the cheerleader asked, glaring at Finn._

_"Santana, we just started rehearsing." the diva said as Santana hugged her from behind._

_"Oh, I forgot that was today." she said innocently. Finn rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How much longer are you gonna be?"_

_"However long it takes." Finn snapped. Santana sighed._

_"Hudson, I'm talking to my girlfriend, not you. Shut the hell up." she said, looking back at Rachel. "How much longer are you gonna be?"_

_"I'm not sure, San." Rachel said. Santana nodded._

_"Well, since I'm giving you a ride home anyway, do you mind if I just stick around?" she said, smiling softly. Rachel smiled and nodded as Santana walked over and sat down in a chair._

_"Yea, sure." Finn sighed heavily. "Finn, just tell me what song you wanted to sing."_

_"**I Just Can't Stop Loving You** by Michael Jackson." he said._

_"No." Finn and Rachel looked over at Santana's outburst. "Not only no, but hell no. No fucking way, Hudson."_

_"You can't dictate our song." Finn said._

_"You can't have my girlfriend, but you still try." Santana shot back. Rachel smiled slightly. "Pretty sure that she does not like you and by the way, the only reason that she's even singing with your pathetic ass is because her first choice agreed to sing with Puck, not knowing that the best singer in the club wanted her as a duet partner."_

_"I think its just a phase." Finn said. Santana stood up._

_"Okay, rehearsal's over." she said, walking back to the piano._

_"Santana, please." Rachel said._

_"No." Santana said. Finn sighed._

_"Santana, walk away. You need to wait outside, okay?" Santana sighed._

_"Fine. Call me when you're done."_

_..._

_"So, did you decide on a song?" Santana asked as Rachel got in her car an hour later. Rachel nodded._

_"We decided on **I Just Can't Stop Loving You**." she said. Santana sighed. "Don't worry. I'm going to be looking at you the entire time."_

_"I swear that I will interrupt your performance if he goes to far." Santana said. Rachel laughed._

_"It'll be fine, I promise." she said. Santana shook her head._

_"Rachel, you know how he feels about you." she said. Rachel sighed._

_"Its not like I know how you feel about me. We aren't out to the entire school." Santana bit her lip as she drove._

_..._

_"Everybody shut up! I have an announcement!" Finn yelled, standing on top of the table that Rachel was currently eating lunch at._

_"Hey, nobody cares what you have to say. Being the quarterback of a shitty team does not make you special!" Santana yelled from the Cheerios table. Everyone laughed, including Rachel. The two made eye contact and Santana winked, causing the diva to blush and look down._

_"Anyway, I wanted to ask someone special a question." Finn said, smiling at Rachel. Santana sat up straight, watching the scene carefully and shaking her head. Quinn and Brittany looked at Santana._

_"Did you and Rachel break up?" Quinn whispered. Santana shook her head._

_"Hudson's about to die." she whispered as Finn began speaking again._

_"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend again?" Rachel's jaw dropped._

_"Unbelievable. He knows Rachel and I are together. Its like he's trying to out the both of us." Santana whispered. Quinn shook her head. Santana made eye contact with Rachel, who slightly shook her head. "She doesn't want me to do anything."_

_"Finn..." Rachel said, standing up. "I can't get back together with you."_

_"Is there someone else?" Finn asked loudly._

_"You know the answer to that question." Rachel said quietly. Finn smirked, pulled Rachel on the table and kissed her._

_"Nope! That conversation isn't happening anymore." Santana said, standing up and storming over to the table and climbing on top of it. "Back up, Finn!"_

_"This doesn't involve you, Santana." Finn said, smirking at her._

_"How does this not involve me if you're forcing all of us to watch?" Santana asked. Finn raised an eyebrow._

_"Well, unless you have something to tell all of us, this doesn't involve you." he said. Rachel bit her lip as Santana looked at her._

_"You don't have to do this." Rachel whispered. Santana took a deep breath._

_"Don't kiss my girl again." she said, pushing the boy back. Everyone gasped. "And nobody mess with her ever again or you deal with me!" Rachel smiled brightly as Santana hugged her close. "I got your back." she whispered._

_"Thank you." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded and stepped off the table, helping Rachel down._

_"You wanna come eat with me?" she asked, smiling at Rachel. The smaller girl eyed the Cheerio table. "Hey, it'll be okay They won't hurt you. You can sit between me and Quinn."_

_"What about you and Brittany?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow._

_"Don't push your luck." she said, smirking. Rachel smiled and turned to her friends._

_"Do you guys mind?" Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Puck, and Artie shook their heads. "Okay. I guess one day isn't a big deal." she said, grabbing her lunch and following Santana to the Cheerio table. Santana pushed a chair between hers and Quinn's._

_"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel, this is... everyone." Santana said, sitting down next to Rachel. "See, this isn't so bad. I told you nothing bad would happen." she whispered. Rachel smiled._

_"I've been here about ten seconds. Nothing bad has had a chance to happen yet." she said. Santana smiled and grabbed her hand._

_"It'll be okay." she said, turning back to her lunch. "By the way, you aren't singing with Finn anymore." Rachel shook her head, laughing._

_"Fine." she said, smiling at Santana._

Santana woke up noticed that Rachel still hadn't come home yet. She reached over, grabbed her phone, and dialed her girlfriend's number.

**Calling**

**Rachel**

_"Hello?"_

"Rachel, where the hell are are you?" Santana asked.

_"I'm rehearsing. I told you that."_

"Its midnight, Rachel. Midnight." Santana pointed out.

_"I told you not to wait up for me. I'm leaving now. I'll be home soon."_

"Rachel Berry, you are not about to walk home in New York City at midnight by yourself." she said. Rachel sighed.

_"Of course not, Santana."_

"I'll come get you."

_ "You don't have to. Nathan's going to walk me home. Why are you even up?"_

"I had another dream and I woke up." Santana said.

_"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Was it a bad one?"_

"No, but then I noticed that you weren't here and it turned into one. You could have called and said you were gonna be this late."

_"I know, I'm sorry. I'm leaving right now, I promise."_

"I'll see you when you get home. I love you." Santana whispered, sighing.

_"I love you __too."_

* * *

"Shhh... Santana and Brittany are probably sleeping." Rachel whispered as she and Nathan walked into the apartment an hour later. Hearing noises from the living room, Santana shook Brittany awake.

"B, be quiet. I think Rachel's home... She's not alone.."

"Open the door." Brittany whispered. Santana and Brittany rushed to the door and cracked it open slightly, peering into the living room. "Is that him?"

"Yea." Santana whispered.

"He's hot." Brittany admitted.

"You're not helping!" Santana hissed, looking back up just as Nathan kissed Rachel. "What the hell?" she yelled, swinging the door open and storming through the apartment. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Santana, I-" Santana held up a hand, silencing Rachel.

"You come into my apartment and kiss my girlfriend?" she asked.

"She was into it."

"Shut the hell up, you jackass." Santana hissed. He rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I don't beat the crap out of you right now!"

"It was an innocent kiss."

"There's nothing innocent about a kiss with someone who's in a relationship." Brittany said. Santana nodded.

"Exactly."

"You came out of your bedroom with a girl you aren't in a relationship with." Nathan said. Santana glared.

"She's my best friend and she has a boyfriend. Get out the hell out of my apartment."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm not leaving unless Rachel tells me to." he said.

"Nathan, I want you to leave. You shouldn't have kissed me. I told you just this morning, I love Santana. Nothing is going to change that, especially not a kiss. A kiss that wasn't mutual, I might add.." Rachel said.

"Whatever." Nathan said. Santana pushed him out of the apartment and turned to face Rachel.

"San?" she whispered. Santana laughed humorlessly, shaking her head as she walked toward Rachel.

"Still think he isn't into you?" she whispered. Rachel bit her lip. "Damn it, Rachel! I told you he was into you and you wouldn't listen to me!"

"Santana..."

"You're sleeping in the guestroom. Britt's sleeping in our room with me. Night." Santana said, dragging the blonde into her and Rachel's bedroom.

* * *

"Santana."

"I hear."

"Santana, she's crying."

"I know." Santana said. Brittany sighed.

"Stop being a bitch and go talk to her." she said. Santana shook her head. "Santana. Your girlfriend is in the next room crying and you're just going to stay in here like a total bitch and let her cry? That's not like you. The Santana I know would be in there the second she heard tears."

"Well, the Santana you know didn't get cheated on."

"She did not cheat on you. You clearly saw what I saw, which was that he kissed her, not the other way around. She even said that it wasn't mutual. Give her a break. She messed up. Its not like you've never done it." Brittany said. Santana sighed and stood up.

"Fine. I'll go." she said, walking out of her room and into the guestroom. "Are you okay?" she whispered. Rachel looked over. "Sorry. Dumb question."

"What are you doing in here?" Rachel asked. Santana got in the bed and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"For some reason, I'd rather sleep in here with you on this uncomfortable bed than on our extremely comfortable bed." Rachel smiled. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know it wasn't your fault." Santana whispered.

"Its okay. I understand why you were mad."

"I'm kicking his ass next time I see him." Santana said.

"Go ahead." Rachel said. Santana laughed and kissed Rachel. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled. "Let's go to sleep. We can't exactly kick Britt out of our room, so... Night Rach."

"Night, San."


End file.
